Une Vie Entre Deux Océans
by McBender
Summary: Alicia Vikander, alias Isabel Graysmark, tombe éperdument amoureuse de son collègue Tom Sherbourne, alias Erik Lehnsherr... PS : le début est très mal écrit et j'en suis désolée mais à partir du chapitre 10, c'est beaucoup mieux promis.
1. Nouveau Départ

ALICIA POV

5 mai 1984

Je me suis toujours demandé comment je trouverais l'amour, je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais penser le trouver dans une agence de renseignement suédoise. Je m'appelle Alicia Vikander alias Isabel Graysmark, j'ai 28 ans, je suis suédoise et je me suis engagée dans les services secrets pour servir mon pays. Malheureusement, ce ne sera jamais en tant qu'Alicia Vikander car cette dernière est recherchée pour homicide volontaire. Je vous rassure, je n'ai jamais commis ce meurtre, je ne connaissais pas la victime et je me trouvais à l'autre bout du monde. Je crois cependant savoir qui a commis ce crime, ma sœur, elle ne m'a jamais aimé et m'a toujours piégée de manières plus étranges et vicieuses les unes que les autres. Bref... je me suis donc engagée dans les services secrets suédois et aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour.

Je descendis de ma voiture sans me presser, je regardais autour de moi et découvrais le bâtiment de la Säkerhetspolisen, les services secrets suédois. Le bâtiment n'était pas très imposant et ses murs en béton lui donnaient un air triste mais j'étais trop contente d'être là pour que ce petit détail me fasse un effet quelconque. Je me dirigeai donc vers l'entrée et me présentai, un vigile m'accompagna jusqu'à une porte et me demanda d'attendre. Je m'assis et regardai avec curiosité ce qui m'entourait, un long couloir peint d'une couleur qui rappelait de l'herbe coupée : un mélange de vert et de marron. Je regardai à ma droite et au même moment, un homme ouvrit la porte près de moi et sortit rapidement. Il s'arrêta devant moi et je le regardai plus attentivement : il était plutôt grand, 1m82 ou 1m83 peut-être, il avait les yeux bleus, pas bleu électrique mais plutôt bleu océan, ils étaient magnifiques, des cheveux châtains clairs, ou roux je ne sais pas et je dois avouer que je suis tombée sous le charme dès que je l'ai vu. Il portait un polo gris et une veste de cuir noir par-dessus. Il était vraiment très séduisant. Un autre homme sortit et dit :

\- Je vous attend demain pour le débrief, d'accord?

\- Oui monsieur. répondit l'autre sur un ton neutre.

Celui qui devait être le chef se tourna vers moi et dit :

\- C'est vous Graysmark?

\- Oui monsieur. acquiesçai-je

\- Je suis Niels Andersson, et voici notre meilleur agent, Tom Sherbourne. expliqua t-il.

Je me tournai vers Tom Sherbourne et dis :

\- Enchanté.

\- Moi de même. répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Il se retourna, serra la main de M. Andersson et partit. Le chef se tourna vers moi et m'invita à entrer. Je m'assis et il dit :

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire.

\- Ah oui? C'est dommage, il a un beau sourire... Mais je suppose que je ne suis pas là pour admirer les agents n'est-ce pas? demandai-je.

\- Effectivement. Vous allez commencer votre entraînement avec l'agent Sherbourne demain. Vous devrez faire vos 2 mois d'entraînement avec lui, ensuite, vous serez un agent à part entière. En raison de votre passé dans l'armée française, vous n'aurez pas besoin des 6 mois de tests réglementaires. m'expliqua t-il.

\- Bien monsieur. répondis-je.

\- Je vous donne tous les documents dont vous aurez besoin lors de votre apprentissage et l'agent Sherbourne viendra vous chercher à votre appartement demain à 7h30. me dit-il.

\- D'accord. acquiesçai-je.

\- Vous devriez trouver l'agent Sherbourne pour les détails.

\- Très bien alors à bientôt monsieur. dis-je en me levant.

\- A bientôt.

J'ouvrais la porte lorsqu'il me dit :

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous attacher à Sherbourne, c'est un très bon agent mais c'est un solitaire,ne vous faîtes pas trop d'illusions pour des missions futures.

J'acquiesçai et ouvrai la porte.

Je sortis prendre l'air car le bureau baignait dans un mélange d'odeur de cigarette et de nourriture. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers l'accueil et demandais l'agent Sherbourne. On me redirigeait vers les bureaux mais je ne le trouvais nul part. Après avoir passé une demi-heure à le chercher, je m'arrêtais et montais sur le toit par l'échelle. Je trouvais Tom, étendu par terre, regardant le ciel, un objet en métal volant comme par magie au-dessus de lui. Il me vit et se releva précipitamment en cachant l'objet métallique derrière son dos :

\- Que faites-vous ici? s'écria t-il surpris.

\- Je... vous cherchais mais comme je ne vous trouvais pas, j'ai voulu me retrouver seul et le toit est souvent le seul endroit où il n'y a personne. expliquai-je.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir?

\- Pour demain. Mais avant tout j'ai une question, comment avez-vous fait ça? demandai-je.

\- Comment ai-je fais quoi? répliqua t-il.

\- Il y avait un objet métallique au-dessus de vous, je suis presque sûre que vous le faisiez voler. dis-je.

\- Vous avez dû imaginer ça, je n'ai jamais fais voler quoique ce soit. lâcha t-il en se dirigeant vers l'échelle.

\- Attendez! m'exclamai-je.

\- Pourquoi? demanda t-il.

\- Si vous devez venir me chercher demain, il vaudrait mieux que vous ayez le numéro de la porte ou vous risquez de vous retrouver coincé dehors dans le froid.

\- Très bien. Dîtes-le.

\- Vous ne le notez pas? demandai-je.

\- J'ai une très bonne mémoire.

\- D'accord, c'est 02041977.

\- Il est plutôt long.

\- Vous voulez le noter alors?

\- Non je m'en rappellerai. 02041977. A demain.

\- A demain.

Il descendit et je restai planter là, j'avais la ferme intention de découvrir comment il faisait voler des objets.

6 mai 1984

Je lisais les documents que M. Andersson m'avait donné la veille quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je courus ouvrir et lorsque je le vis, un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage. Le remarquant il demanda :

\- Qu'est ce qui vous rend si joyeuse?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être mon premier jour ou... Laissez-tomber. lui dis-je.

\- Serait-ce moi qui vous fait cet effet là?! s'exclama t-il, presque joyeux de sa découverte.

Voyant mon hésitation il me rassura :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas m'en offusquer.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas là, j'avoue, c'est vous qui me faites sourire.

\- Très bien. Alors, êtes-vous prête? demanda t-il.

\- Oui. lui répondis-je.

Je pris mon manteau, nous sortîmes et il me mena jusqu'à sa voiture. Nous montâmes ensemble et il me demanda :

\- Vous ne croyez pas que nous pourrions nous tutoyer?

\- Si, je préférerai. Alors je peux t'appeler Tom.

\- Et je t'appelles Isabel, c'est d'accord.

Il démarra et nous partîmes jusqu'au bâtiment de la Säkerhetspolisen.

6 juin 1984

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais en planque avec Tom. Nous enquêtions sur un magnat du pétrole venu en Suède pour essayer de grappiller quelques dollars par-ci par-là. Nous devions l'en empêcher et pour cela, il nous fallait nous mêler à la foule de milliardaires qui faisait la queue pour rencontrer le magnat du pétrole. Il y avait une réception le soir même et Tom avait fait en sorte que nous y soyons inviter, nous serions M. et Mme. Berg : millionnaires danois venus en Suède pour les affaires. A quelques heures du début de la réception, Tom frappa à la porte de ma chambre, je l'invitai à entrer et il ouvrit la porte :

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Oui, je suis juste un peu stressée.

\- Je connais ça, ça m'arrive tout le temps avant des gros coups.

Il fit alors une chose qui me surprit énormément, il me prit doucement dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas mieux?

\- Oui.

Nous étions de plus en plus proche chaque jours mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il me prendrait dans ses bras, malgré tout, je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde. Il recula légèrement et me dit :

\- Prépares-toi, on ne va pas tarder à y aller.

Je hochais la tête et me retirais dans la salle de bain, sentant son regard dans mon dos.

Cela faisait une heure que la réception avait commencé, je jouais le jeu de l'épouse obéissante et discrète mais je notais mentalement la position de chaque vigile au cas où il faudrait fuir rapidement. Tom parlait avec un dignitaire australien venu pour l'occasion et je parlais avec sa femme. A la fin de la soirée, Tom m'emmena dans un coin reculé et nous fîmes le point, nous avions tous ce dont nous avions besoin excepté la carte d'accès d'un des vigiles. Je dis à Tom :

\- Je m'en charge.

\- Tu en es sûre?

\- Oui, fais-moi un peu confiance!

Sur ce, je me dirigeai vers deux des vigiles, mon verre à la main, je marchais lentement et alors que j'arrivai à côté du vigile, je trébuchai et mon verre se renversai sur les vigiles. Et dire que cette ruse marchait toujours. Je m'excusais, repartais vers un serveur pour prendre un autre verre et allai ensuite rejoindre Tom, la carte en main. Mission accomplie. Nous sortîmes tous les deux du bâtiment et fîmes le tour pour rejoindre la voiture. Alors que nous étions sensé passer inaperçu, deux vigiles approchèrent et je fis la seule chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire, je pris le visage de Tom et l'embrassai. Il réagit tout de suite et me plaqua contre la voiture, ses mains sur mes hanches et les miennes dans ses cheveux. Quand les deux vigiles passèrent devant nous, il y eu quelques sifflements et ils s'éloignèrent. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, je décollai ma bouche de la sienne et murmurai à son oreille :

\- Ils sont loin maintenant.

Il acquiesça et se recula difficilement.

\- On devrait rentrer.

\- Oui.

Je rentrai dans la voiture et il démarrai doucement.

29 juin 1984

On n'avait pas reparlé de cette soirée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. On rentrait d'une mission de cinq jours en France où j'avais retrouvé quelques uns de mes amis de l'armée et Tom s'était fait un malin plaisir à en apprendre plus sur les détails de sa vie, et pas forcément les plus croustillants. Il venait de me déposer quand je lui demandai s'il voulait prendre un café. Il accepta et nous montâmes. Nous parlâmes de la semaine précédente et le sujet tabou arriva, est-ce que Tom m'aimait vraiment? Et si oui, est-ce qu'on pourrait un jour se mettre ensemble? Tom répondit d'office oui à la première question mais il ne put répondre à la seconde. Il m'aimait vraiment mais il ne pouvait pas me mettre en danger, il se décida alors à tout me dire pour que je vois par moi-même s'il en valait vraiment la peine? Il me raconta tout, son enfance en Pologne, sa famille victime de la Schoa, Auschwitz, Shaw, sa mutation, l'institut Xavier, Cuba, Dallas, la prison, Washington, la Pologne et sa fille, Apocalypse et enfin il me dit son vrai nom. Il me dit qu'il comprendrait si je le jetais à la porte tout de suite, et, il m'avoua qu'il préférerait que ça se passe comme ça. Mais je n'en fis rien, je lui racontai à mon tour mon histoire et lui dit mon vrai nom à mon tour : Alicia Vikander, alors que je finissais, je m'approchai de lui et collai mes lèvres contre celles d'Erik. Ce dernier répondit à mon baiser, il se leva, me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans la chambre où nous passâmes la nuit dans les bras de l'autre.


	2. Revenants

ERIK POV

30 juin 1984

Je sentais le souffle régulier d'Alicia sur mon torse, une de ses mains entourant mon cou et l'autre était sur son oreiller, je sentais ses jambes sur les miennes et la peau tendue de son ventre serrée contre moi. Mes bras entouraient sa taille et mes doigts traçaient des dessins fictifs sur son dos. Elle ouvrit les yeux et murmura à mon oreille:

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, ça va?

\- Il ne manque qu'une chose...

Elle m'embrassa et dit :

\- Voilà, c'est mieux.

Je souris et déposai un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Elle resserra son emprise autour de moi et dit :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, je suis bien ici.

\- Moi aussi. Mais il va bien falloir se lever à un moment ou à un autre.

Elle poussa un léger grognement et enfoui sa tête dans mon épaule. Je me dégageais doucement, l'embrassais et me levais pour m'habiller. Je lui lançai ses vêtements et elle les mit lentement. Je finis de mettre mes vêtements et ouvris la porte : je crois bien que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie car lorsque je fis un pas dehors, une tornade bleue me rentra dedans et je me retrouvai par terre incapable de me relever :

\- ERIK! Tu m'as manqué! s'écria la silhouette bleue.

\- Raven?!

\- Bah oui, tu croyais que tu allais partir sans dire au revoir?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt. dis-je en me relevant. Je me retournais et alors qu'Alicia me rejoignait, je vis un homme, caché dans l'ombre :

\- Bonjour Erik. me dit-il.

\- Bonjour mon ami. Tu n'es pas en fauteuil roulant. remarquai-je.

\- Non, Hank a développé une nouvelle formule me permettant de retrouver mes jambes tout en gardant mon pouvoir. m'expliqua t-il,

Encore. répliquai-je

Charles se tourna alors vers Alicia et la salua.

\- Bonjour, je suis Charles et voici Raven, ma soeur.

\- Alicia, enchantée. répondit t-elle.

\- Moi de même. dit Charles à son tour.

Je regardai Alicia pendant qu'elle parlait, elle ne semblait pas dérangée par le fait que des personnes se soit introduits chez elle, à vrai dire, elle semblait plutôt curieuse et voulait en apprendre plus sur mes amis. Je pris la parole et dis :

\- Charles, pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez débarqué dans son appartement sans prévenir?

Raven coupa son frère alors qu'il allait prendre la parole :

\- Ce n'est pas ton appartement?

\- Non Raven, ce n'est pas le sien et pour répondre à ta question Erik, on est là parce que Raven ne veut pas te laisser partir comme ça.

\- Je suis parti il y a un an et vous venez au moment où... C'est pas grave. abandonnai-je.

\- Au moment où quoi? demanda Raven.

\- Rien. répondis-je sèchement.

\- Vous venez de vous mettre ensemble? C'est ça?

\- Oui.

Raven sourit doucement et demanda :

\- Depuis quand?

\- Tu as décidé de m'énerver ou quoi?

\- Depuis hier? C'était votre première fois?

\- OUI RAVEN! Allez lâche-moi.

Alicia rigola doucement et je me tournai vers elle en levant un sourcil, elle expliqua :

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi a t'énerver et Raven est là depuis seulement 5 minutes et tu as déjà crié.

Charles demanda :

\- Tu ne l'as jamais énervé?

\- Il m'aime trop pour ça.

Erik secoua la tête et dit :

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, on va être en retard Alicia.

\- Où allez-vous? demanda Raven.

\- Au boulot. Et si on est en retard, ça ne va pas le faire. On peut se retrouver ce midi si vous voulez. répondis-je.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez mais je vous conseille de ne pas sortir car mon appartement est sûrement sous surveillance. proposa Alicia.

\- Je pense qu'on va visiter en vous attendant. répondit Raven.

Alicia acquiesça, ouvrit un placard et me lança un paquet de gâteaux et deux pommes :

\- On va manger sur le trajet.

Je pris ma veste sur une chaise et attrapai mes clés de voiture :

\- On se retrouve devant la Säkerhetspolisen. dis-je à Charles. A tout à l'heure.

Alicia prit son manteau à son tour et me suivit. Elle laissa un double des clés à Charles et nous descendîmes rapidement pour rejoindre ma voiture. Alors que nous y montions, je dis à Alicia :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi? me demanda t-elle.

\- Pour le débarquement de Raven et de Charles chez toi, surtout après cette nuit.

\- Je m'en remettrai. me dit-elle en souriant. Et en parlant de cette nuit, c'était vraiment super.

Je lui pris la main et dis en l'embrassant :

\- Je suis sûr que ce sera encore mieux la prochaine fois.

Je tournai la clé dans le contact et nous partîmes au travail.

La matinée avait été plutôt dure : premièrement, en arrivant, nous avions été harcelé par l'agent Hansson et sa stagiaire Lena Svensson. Ils voulaient tout savoir sur le type d'alimentation électrique dont était équipé le bâtiment. Nous n'en savions rien alors ils abandonnèrent très vite. Ensuite, quand nous nous sommes enfin débarrassés des deux agents, nous avons été rattrapé par le directeur qui voulait le rapport de notre dernière mission. Nous lui avons donné et nous nous sommes enfin posé dans mon bureau. Nous avons ensuite travaillé sur un dossier concernant une attaque dans le centre-ville. Les douze coups de midi venaient de sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme. Alicia demanda :

\- Que faites-vous là?

L'homme sortit un pistolet et je le vis juste à temps pour dévier la balle qui arrivait droit sur la tête d'Alicia. Elle fut aussi vive que moi et se leva pour plaquer l'homme au sol. Elle allait le menotter quand une explosion retentit. Elle se tourna vers moi, surprise, et l'homme en profita pour lui décocher un uppercut dans le ventre. Elle s'écroula en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Je frappai l'homme qui s'écroula sans connaissance et allai voir si Alicia n'avait rien. Elle me dit qu'elle allait s'occuper de l'intrus et suggéra que j'aille voir ce qui avait provoqué l'explosion. J'ouvris donc la porte et ce que je découvris me laissa sans voix. Des corps étaient étendus partout, une énorme tâche noir s'étalait sur le mur : sûrement la trace que la bombe avait laissé. J'appelai Alicia et nous sortîmes ensemble. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau du directeur et nous le découvrîmes étendu sur le sol, une balle logée entre les deux yeux. Alicia lâcha un petit gémissement et je lui pris la main. Elle avait dû voir des cadavres dans sa vie, mais peut-être pas des gens qu'elle connaissait vraiment, elle n'avait pas forcément d'affection pour le directeur mais elle passait près d'une heure avec lui chaque jour. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à son bureau en silence quand nous entendîmes des voix qui se rapprochaient. Alicia ouvrit une porte et nous nous cachâmes. C'était un placard étroit mais il y avait une petite fenêtre encastrée dans la porte ce qui nous permettrait de voir les assaillants lorsqu'ils seraient plus proches. Je sentais le souffle régulier d'Alicia sur ma poitrine, elle n'avait pas peur. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre car il n'y avait pas assez de place pour nous deux et nous nous enlacions. Je lui dis d'attraper mon arme dans ma ceinture : elle lui serait plus utile qu'à moi car je pouvais compter sur mon pouvoir à tout moment. Les voix se rapprochèrent et nous les entendîmes clairement :

\- J'ai tué le directeur tout à l'heure, il ne m'a rien dit à part qu'on irait en enfer. dit une voix d'homme.

Les autres laissèrent échapper un petit ricanement. Nous entendîmes alors une voix féminine qui me rappela vaguement quelque chose :

\- Il faut qu'on trouve Lehnsherr. En entendant mon nom, je tressaillis. On ne doit pas le laisser s'échapper, il est très dangereux.

\- On sait McTaggart! dit un homme d'une voix fatiguée. Lorsqu'il prononça ce nom, je manquai de tomber. Lâche-nous les basques avec lui, on est aussi là pour la fille. Ils vont sûrement être ensemble après la nuit qu'ils ont passés. C'était trop mignon. reprit-il en riant.

\- Ouais, j'avoue qu'il est plutôt sexy, dommage que la fenêtre ait caché presque tout. répondit une autre femme. On ne voyait que son torse.

Alors qu'un homme allait prendre la parole, Moïra McTaggart le coupa :

\- Vous avez fini? On n'a pas le temps de parler, il faut qu'on les trouve.

\- Elle a raison, allez, on se concentre les gars. approuva la voix d'un des hommes.

Au même moment, n'y tenant plus, j'ouvris la porte dans un grand fracas et mis les tous compagnons de Moïra à terre. Je me tournai ensuite vers elle et lui décochai un grand coup dans la mâchoire. Alors que j'allais continuer, Alicia m'attrapa le bras et me tira vers elle :

\- Erik, calme toi.

Je mis un moment à reprendre mes esprits et lâchai Moïra.

\- Je vais dire à Charles de venir. Menotte là parce que si je le fais, je vais la frapper.

Je me tournai et appelai Charles mentalement, il répondit rapidement et me dit qu'ils étaient déjà en route. Moïra me demanda ensuite :

\- Alors Charles est aussi ici?

\- Si tu nous as surveillés, tu devrais le savoir non?

Elle haussa les épaules et répondit :

\- On ne vous a pas surveillé toute la nuit.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est plus que du voyeurisme là! s'exclama Alicia.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai sur le front. Charles et Raven arrivèrent au même moment et Raven dit :

\- Moïra! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- C'est elle qui a commandité l'attaque contre l'agence, et pourquoi? Pour avoir le plaisir de m'arrêter.

\- Ce n'est pas fini! s'écria t-elle.

A ce moment-là une autre explosion nous souffla tous et je me pris un mur en pleine face en essayant de protéger Alicia. Ensuite, et bien, c'est le trou noir.


	3. Convalescence

POV ALICIA

30 juin 1984

Quelques secondes avant l'explosion, j'étais encore dans ses bras, je sentais sa poitrine se soulever au fur et à mesure qu'il respirait, et soudain, je me retrouvai à terre et je ne le voyais plus.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je ne voyais que d'un œil, ma vision était flou voir inexistante de l'autre œil. J'essayai de me relever quand je sentis des mains se glisser sous mes aisselles :

\- Alicia, relève toi! me dit Charles.

\- Je n'y vois rien. répondis-je.

\- Je vais arranger ça.

Je sentis alors ses doigts sur mes tempes et petit à petit, ma vue revint et je regardai autour de moi. Je le vis alors : étendu sur le dos et au-dessus de lui, Raven qui essayait de le ranimer.

\- Erik! criai-je en me précipitant vers lui.

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et au même moment, il expira. Il regarda autour de lui, affolé, et je le serrai contre moi pour le rassurer.

\- Chut. Chut. Calme-toi Erik.

\- A...licia?

\- Oui Erik. Je suis là. Calme-toi.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Je regardais Raven et la remerciais en silence. Je me tournai alors vers l'endroit où se trouvais Moïra avant l'explosion mais elle ne s'y trouvait plus. J'interrogeais Charles du regard mais il secoua la tête, il ne l'avait pas vue non plus. J'allais lui demander s'il pouvait la localiser grâce à son pouvoir quand des secouristes arrivèrent :

\- Par ici! criai-je.

Ils accoururent et s'occupèrent d'Erik. Ils demandèrent si quelqu'un voulait venir avec eux et Charles me dit d'y aller pendant qu'ils s'occuperaient de Moïra alors je suivis les secouristes.

Cinq heures plus tard, Charles et Raven vinrent me retrouver à l'hôpital :

\- Alors? Où est Erik? demanda Raven.

\- Toujours au bloc. répondis-je.

Charles s'assit à côté de moi et dit :

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Moïra puisse faire ça.

\- On est ensemble depuis hier et il est déjà mort une fois. dis-je en souriant.

\- Il va s'en sortir, comme d'habitude. dit Raven.

\- Oui, comme d'habitude. soupira Charles.

Un chirurgien arriva au même moment et je me levai précipitamment. Je regardai brièvement Charles et voyant son air soulagé, je poussai un soupir de soulagement :

\- Il y a eu des complications durant l'opération mais il est stable maintenant. Je vous montre sa chambre, venez.

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à une petite chambre au fond d'un couloir. J'entrai et je le vis alors, son visage était intacte mais son torse était recouvert de bandages. Je m'approchais doucement et lui caressais le visage, il remuait le visage dès que le touchais. Le chirurgien demanda des chaises et nous nous assîmes, attendant qu'Erik se réveille.

1 juillet 1984

J'ouvrais les yeux doucement et regardais autour de moi, où étais-je? En voyant Erik, la mémoire me revint, j'étais à l'hôpital avec Erik, il était dans le coma depuis hier, depuis l'explosion. Je me levais et m'approchais d'Erik. Je m'asseyais au bord du lit et le regardais. J'entendis un mouvement et je me retournai, je vis un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, il avait des cheveux longs et gris, il avait un rubik's cube dans les mains, qui bougeaient tellement vite que je ne les voyais même pas, et il pleurait. J'allais lui demander pourquoi il était là quand Charles se leva et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras :

\- Peter, que fais-tu là?

\- Tu ne m'as pas contacté alors j'ai eu peur. répondit Peter.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir.

\- Je... j'ai demandé à Jean.

Charles poussa un soupir et se tourna vers moi :

\- Voici Peter, c'est le fils d'Erik, il a dû t'en parler.

J'acquiesçai et répondis :

\- Oui bien sûr. Viens. lui dis-je, je m'écartais et lui laissais la place près d'Erik. Il me remercia rapidement et en une seconde, il était près de son père.

\- Charles, je peux te parler deux minutes s'il-te-plaît? demandai-je.

\- Allons dehors, on achètera à manger en revenant. répondit-il.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

\- Il m'a parlé de Peter mais il ne m'a jamais parlé de son pouvoir, j'ai eu peur en le voyant arriver à toute vitesse. dis-je en souriant.

\- Peter est un garçon extraordinaire mais il me tape parfois sur les nerfs à cause de ses blagues.

\- Depuis combien de temps sait-il qu'Erik est son père?

\- Il l'a appris après Washington. Tu as dû en entendre parler.

\- Qui n'en a pas entendu parler? Je crois que ça a fait le tour du monde en quelques minutes.

\- Oui, mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à Erik pour ça, ni même pour Cuba.

\- Je crois que je te ressemble plus que je ne lui ressemble. Du moins par certain côté.

\- Il n'a pas eu une vie facile et la plupart du temps, on le rejetait. Après Auschwitz, il a retrouvé une famille mais elle s'est aussitôt envolée.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour aimer quelqu'un d'aussi ordinaire que moi.

\- Tu es loin d'être ordinaire. Les seules femmes qu'il a jamais aimé étaient très loin d'être ordinaires, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Est-ce que la mère de Peter est morte?

\- Non. Peter vit toujours chez elle la moitié de l'année. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi il ne sont pas ensemble, c'est parce qu'Erik l'a abandonnée.

\- Comment ça?

\- Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner mais il a retrouvé un groupe de nazis basé à New-York. Il a résisté à l'idée de s'en prendre à eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en prenne à la mère de Peter, peu après cela, on a retrouvé le groupe entier dans une décharge à Manhattan. Il a préféré s'enfuir plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en prenne à la mère de Peter. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte.

Alors que je hochais la tête, il se tourna vers moi et dit en souriant :

\- Je n'ai pas dis tout ça pour que tu te détournes de lui, au contraire. Et si tu veux savoir si Peter t'accepteras, je suis sur que la réponse est oui.

J'acquiesçai et lui dis :

\- Il m'a parlé de sa fille et de sa femme en Pologne, après Washington. Elles devaient être toute sa vie là-bas.

\- Il n'a rien pu faire pour les sauver, personne n'aurait pu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le destin semble s'acharner sur lui.

Il finit sa phrase au moment où nous arrivions à l'épicerie. Nous entrâmes et achetâmes de quoi manger et un énorme sandwich pour Peter :

\- Il mange autant que trois personnes réunies. m'expliqua plus tard Charles.

Nous retournâmes à l'hôpital où nous trouvâmes Peter et Raven en train de faire un concours de dames à côté du lit d'Erik.

5 juillet 1984

Cela faisait six jours que nous surveillions Erik. Il bougeait parfois dans son sommeil, quand je l'appelais ou quand Charles essayait de le réveiller à l'aide de son pouvoir. Nous nous relayions près d'Erik chaque jours. J'avais appris à connaître Peter, qui était un garçon très gentil mis à part ses blagues destinées à Raven, durant les heures que j'avais passé à veiller avec lui ou à mon appartement, après chaque veillés près d'Erik. Charles avait eu raison à son propos car Peter m'avait tout de suite acceptée comme étant la "petite amie" de son père.

Ce jour-là, ou du moins cette nuit-là car il était trois heures du matin, je surveillais Erik avec Charles. Nous avions parlé pendant une heure et Charles avait ensuite proposé que l'on se repose. Je m'étais donc assise au bord du lit d'Erik et jouais avec mes clés quand je sentis un mouvement derrière moi. Je me retournais brusquement et voyais les yeux d'Erik pour la première fois depuis une semaine :

\- Hey! Comment vas-tu? lui demandais en me rapprochant pour l'embrasser.

\- Su...per. dit-il faiblement. Il répondit à mon baiser et laissa sa tête se reposer sur son oreiller.

Charles se leva à son tour et demanda :

\- Alors Magnéto, battu par un mur?

Erik rigola douloureusement et répliqua :

\- Un mur blindé monsieur-je-sais-tout.

\- Effectivement, ça change la donne.

Erik sourit et se poussa lentement sur le côté, il me dit :

\- Viens s'il-te-plait.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Oui.

Je m'allongeais alors à côté de lui et il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Charles se rassit et appela Peter et Raven mentalement. J'embrassais le front d'Erik et passais mes mains dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant des "je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille. Peter et Raven arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard et le garçon s'élança vers son père :

\- Papa!

\- Salut gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Erik faiblement.

\- Charles ne me recontactait pas alors j'ai eu peur qu'il ne t'ai pas trouvé et je suis venu. répondit Peter.

\- Il ne fallait pas gamin. il t'aurait mis au courant. dit Erik douloureusement.

\- Eh! Tu peux pas dire ça, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter! répliqua Peter. On avait pas de nouvelles! Tu es parti sans rien dire, je ne t'ai même pas vu avant ton départ et tu crois qu j'allais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça?

Un grand silence accueilli sa question, puis Erik pris enfin la parole, très faiblement :

\- Peut-être pas mais je suis comme ça. Je n'y peux rien.

\- Je sais je suis comme toi. Je suis parti de la maison sans rien dire. Maman ne sait même pas que je suis en Suède.

\- Peter. soupira Erik.

\- Bon. Est-ce que quelqu'un a faim? demanda Charles pour calmer tout le monde.

\- Je viens avec toi, viens Peter. dit Raven.

\- J'arrive. dit Peter.

Il enlaça son père et demanda :

\- Vous-voulez quelque chose?

\- Je l'ai dit à Charles, Alicia aussi, t'inquiète. Allez, va. dit Erik.

Peter partit et je me retrouvai seule avec Erik :

\- Tu devrais dormir après manger.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps.

Il reposa sa tête près de moi et m'embrassa doucement et je lui caressai les cheveux :

\- Je t'aime Erik.

\- Je t'aime aussi Alicia.


	4. Vengeance

POV ERIK

11 juillet 1984

Je me réveillais lentement, je sentais un poids sur mon torse. Je gémissais de douleur, j'avais des courbatures partout. Mon torse fut soulagé de la pression qu'on exerçait dessus et je sentis une main glisser sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Alicia :

\- Salut. me dit-elle. Comment ça va?

\- J'ai mal partout.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. dit-elle en embrassant ma bouche puis mon front. Je gémissais, de plaisir cette fois-ci.

\- Alors, prêt à sortir de l'hôpital? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je sais pas.

Je me redressais lentement quand un chirurgien entra :

\- M. Sherbourne, vous pouvez sortir aujourd'hui.

Il me fit signer une attestation de sortie et dit :

\- Vous avez eu de la chance, vous êtes le premier homme que je sauve qui s'est pris un mur blindé.

\- Vous en avez déjà eu? demanda Raven.

\- Oui, un homme qui marchait dans la rue. Une bombe a sauté et un pan de mur l'a percuté. Il est mort sur le billard. Mais au moins, vous, vous êtes vivant même si je ne sais pas comment.

\- On va dire que je suis chanceux. Merci.

\- Au revoir.

Il sortit et je m'habillai.

13 juillet 1984

J'étais sorti de l'hôpital depuis deux jours et je me remettais lentement. Je sortais tous les matins avec Alicia et Peter. Nous rentrions justement quand Charles me dit :

\- On a un problème Erik, Moïra vient de réapparaître.

\- Où ça? demandai-je.

\- Ici à Stockholm. Elle est avec la CIA. Ils sont là pour vous deux. dit-il en nous regardant, Alicia et toi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous en veulent? demanda Alicia.

\- Règlement de compte je suppose. Du moins pour toi car pour Erik, c'est personnel : apparemment, un de ses amis est mort en Égypte et elle te prend pour responsable.

\- Comme c'est étonnant venant d'elle. ironisai-je. Mais elle y était aussi. Bon. On doit s'en occuper maintenant.

\- Changez-vous, on part dans une heure. dit Raven.

J'étais dans ma voiture avec Alicia et Charles, Peter et Raven étaient cachés parmi les passants dans la rue. Nous attendions que Moïra sorte du bâtiment où elle était cachée depuis trois heures. Alicia surveillait la porte à l'aide de jumelles et j'attendais à côté d'elle. Je parlais avec Charles grâce à son pouvoir quand Alicia dit :

\- Elle sort avec trois types armés jusqu'aux dents.

\- Elle a peur qu'on vienne la chercher. C'est justement ce que je vais faire. répondis-je.

Je sortis rapidement de la voiture, et, montrant ma plaque a toutes les personnes autour pour qu'elles se mettent à l'abri, je m'avançais vers Moïra. Elle m'aperçut très vite et en informa ses compagnons. Elle leva alors son pistolet vers moi et dit :

\- Ne fais pas un pas de plus sinon je te tire dessus.

\- Tu as peur Moïra, tu trembles. remarquai-je.

Charles me rejoint et demanda :

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela Moïra?

L'un de ses hommes lui dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'expliquer mais elle ne prêtât pas attention à sa remarque, elle répondit à Charles :

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Stryker m'a obligé à le poursuivre mais je crois qu'au final, j'y ai pris goût. Et quand on voit le nombre de personne qu'il a tué ou blessé, je le fais volontiers.

\- On a toujours le choix Moïra et si tu m'avais appelé, j'aurais pu t'aider. expliqua Charles.

\- Non, je ne peux plus vous faire confiance après tous les problèmes que vous apportez dans le monde et spécialement Erik. dit-elle.

\- Je me bats pour notre survie et la dernière fois que j'ai amené des problèmes, comme tu le dis si bien, c'était à cause des policiers et des mineurs. Je n'y peux rien si vous me poursuivez partout où je vais, je n'ai rien demandé.

\- Toute cette histoire a débuté bien avant Apocalypse, JFK ou même Cuba; avec Schmidt, à Auschwitz.

\- Ne parle pas de ça. la prévins-je.

Alicia, qui venait de se montrer, se posta près de moi et me prit doucement la main, je me détendis instantanément.

\- Allons Erik, je crois que tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu l'as toi même dit dans le sous-marin : "Je ne serai jamais devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui sans vous". dit Moïra

\- Je ne le pensais pas et je t'assure que je suis plus que content qu'il soit mort et enterrer. répliqua-je.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne le pensais pas? demanda-t-elle.

\- Moïra arrête! s'écria Charles. Tu ne le tueras pas. On t'arrêtera.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je serais venu sans rien pour vous contrer?

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, des seringues se plantèrent dans mon bras et celui de Charles et de Peter. Nous tombâmes à terre sous l'effet de la toxine qu'elles libéraient et la douleur était telle que Charles et Peter s'évanouirent mais mon corps, peut-être trop habitué à la douleur, supporta la toxine juste assez pour que je ne m'évanouisse pas. Alors que Moïra savourait sa victoire, Alicia et Raven reprirent très vite leurs esprits et attaquèrent les hommes de Moïra. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre et elle fut maîtrisée. Raven l'interrogea et Alicia s'assit près de moi. Elle posa ma tête sur ses genoux et me murmura des paroles de réconfort mais la douleur ne passait toujours pas. Je regardais Peter et disais à Alicia de s'occuper de lui et de Charles. Je me concentrais sur elle pour oublier la douleur, je la regardais et attendais que la douleur passe. Un agent emmena Moïra à la Säkerhetspolisen avant que l'on puisse l'en empêcher. Charles et Peter se réveillèrent avec les muscles engourdis mais la douleur était passée. Je me relevais aussi mais avec beaucoup plus de difficulté, je n'étais toujours pas remis de ma rencontre avec le mur. Alicia m'aida et nous montâmes tous les deux dans une voiture pour rejoindre le bâtiment des services secrets pendant que Charles, Peter et Raven rentraient à l'appartement. en arrivant à la salle d'interrogatoire, Moïra était déjà en train de dire à l'interrogateur (Erik, un de mes amis au sein de la Säkerhetspolisen) ma véritable identité :

\- Il s'appelle Erik Lehnsherr, pas Tom Sherbourne. Il se fait aussi appeler Magnéto, c'est un mutant et il a déjà tué une centaine de personnes! Et elle, elle s'appelle Alicia!

\- Pourquoi vous croirais-je? demanda Erik.

\- Je ne sais pas trouvez une photo de Washington, vous le reconnaîtrez!

L'agent se leva, sortit et me rejoint :

\- Tom! C'est quoi ce bordel!

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant il faut s'occuper d'elle. répondis-je.

\- Évidemment qu'on va s'en occuper mais je veux savoir une chose, est-ce que c'est vrai?

J'hésitai longuement avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Il me dit :

\- Je suis désolé Tom. Enfin, Erik. Je te donne deux choix : soit tu te rends sans faire d'histoire...

Je levais la tête vers lui, attendant la suite.

\- Soit tu t'enfuis, après m'avoir assommé.

Je lui lançais un regard surpris et lui dis :

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça Erik.

\- Je fais ça parce que je t'apprécies, et Alicia aussi. J'imagine que vous allez partir ensemble. dit-il.

Alicia répondit :

\- Oui. Mais c'était si voyant que ça? Voyant qu'il ne comprenais pas elle reprit : Erik et moi, c'était si voyant que ça?

\- Je crois qu'on s'en doutait tous un peu. Bon, il ne faut pas que vous traîniez.

Il s'avança et dit :

\- Allez, vas-y, frappe-moi.

\- Tu es sûr? lui demandai-je.

\- Oui.

Je le regardai, le remerciai, et, en essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible, le frappai à la mâchoire. Il s'écroula à terre et je me retournai vers Alicia :

\- Tu n'ai pas mêlée à tout ça, tu n'as rien à voir avec moi, tu peux rester là.

\- Je viens avec toi Erik. répondit-elle

Nous nous dépêchâmes de sortir et montâmes dans la voiture alors que nous percevions déjà du mouvement près des salles d'interrogatoire. Nous arrivâmes à l'appartement cinq minutes plus tard et lorsque nous fûmes devant la porte, elle s'ouvrit à toute volée et Peter me tendit un sac :

\- Ce sont toutes vos affaires, vous devez vous dépêcher, ils arrivent.

Je le regardais et voyant qu'il allait pleurer, je le pris dans mes bras :

\- Je suis désolé Peter.

\- C'est pas grave papa. On se reverra bientôt.

\- Je te le promets.

Je me tournais vers Charles sans lâcher Peter et il me sourit en disant :

\- Je te contacterai quand vous les aurai semés.

Je le remerciais, disais au revoir à Raven et descendais rapidement avec Alicia. Nous descendîmes jusqu'au sous-sol où m'attendait ma moto, la clé déjà sur le contact. Je remerciai Peter et montais, Alicia derrière moi. Je démarrais et fonçais vers la sortie. Des hommes apparurent devant la moto et je les évitais au dernier moment, nous déboulâmes dans la rue à pleine vitesse, je renversais plusieurs policiers et déviait les balles qui nous arrivaient dessus à pleine vitesse et quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions déjà hors de porté des tireurs.

CHARLES POV

Je suivais Erik à l'aide de mon pouvoir jusqu'à la frontière, et, après m'être assuré que lui et Alicia ne couraient plus aucun danger, je dis à Raven :

\- Il est temps d'y aller.

Le lendemain, nous étions à Westchester en compagnie de tous les autres mutants.


	5. Fuite

ERIK POV

Alicia arriva derrière moi et s'écria :

\- Ils sont là!

Je mis ma veste et mon sac sur les épaules, je démarrai la moto, Alicia monta derrière et nous partîmes avant même que la première voiture entre dans l'allée de la maison que nous avions occupé deux semaines durant.

Je m'arrêtai sur le bord de la route et Alicia mit pied à terre :

\- Je n'en peux plus.

\- Moi non plus.

Je m'asseyais près d'elle et lui tendais la bouteille d'eau. Elle approcha le goulot de sa bouche et but goulûment en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Nous restâmes assis quelques minutes et repartîmes ensuite. Alors que je conduisais je ressentis un frisson au niveau de la nuque puis la voix de Charles résonna dans ma tête :

 _\- Bonjour Erik._

 _\- Bonjour Charles. Alors comment va Peter?_

 _\- Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Mais dis-moi, vous ne deviez pas être en France?_

 _\- Nous venons de partir, ils nous ont retrouvé._

 _\- Alors je vais les lancer sur une mauvaise piste. Peter a eu une bonne idée, il a proposé que vous vous cachiez quelques temps à l'école, Jean et moi pourrions vous cachez._

 _\- Je ne pourrais sans doute pas passer la douane à l'aéroport._

 _\- Hank viendra vous cherchez en avion, aéroport Amsterdam-Schiphol, demain à 15h. j'y serai avec lui._

 _\- D'accord à demain alors._

 _\- A demain._

Il "sortit" de ma tête et je disais à Alicia le programme du lendemain. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers les Pays-Bas.

Il était 15h03 et Alicia et moi montions les marches du jet des Xavier, à peine arriver en haut des marches, nous nous écroulâmes dans les fauteuils et nous endormîmes.

ALICIA POV

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux et découvrais Erik, endormi, affalé dans le fauteuil près de moi. Je regardais ensuite Charles qui lisait. Il me vit et dit :

\- Ah tu es enfin réveillée.

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, on a à peine dit bonjour qu'on était déjà endormi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, vous n'aviez pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Et à cause de ça, on a failli avoir plus d'un accident mais on a fait de notre mieux.

\- Et vous ne vous en sortez pas si mal.

Je me tournais vers Erik et le regardais dormir en souriant, il avait les cheveux en bataille et sa chemise était déchirée au niveau du bras, il n'avait pas vraiment fière allure mais, il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Hank nous informa que nous arriverions à Washington dans moins de cinq minutes, je réveillais donc Erik. Il ouvrit les yeux et je lui dis :

\- On arrive dans cinq minutes.

Il hocha la tête, se leva et s'étira :

\- Ouahh! Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps.

\- Dans un fauteuil? me moquai-je.

\- Oui madame, dans un fauteuil. répliqua-t-il.

Il fit craquer son dos et poussa un gémissement :

\- Aïe.

\- Effectivement, tu as bien dormi. remarquai-je.

Il me fusilla du regard alors que Charles rigolait et il attrapa le t-shirt que je venais de lui lancer. Nous atterrîmes trois minutes plus tard, accueillis par Raven, deux jeunes gens que je ne connaissais pas et Peter qui sauta sur Erik alors qu'il venait à peine de poser un pied hors de l'avion. Raven m'enlaça et me présenta aux deux jeunes :

\- Scott, Jean, voici Alicia. Alicia, voici Jean et Scott, les deux mutant les plus amoureux du monde même s'ils ne semblent pas l'avoir remarqué.

Je rigolais et Scott fusilla Raven du regard, Jean me salua chaleureusement et je l'appréciais tout de suite. Erik vint ensuite me rejoindre et nous rejoignîmes l'école en voiture.

Je découvrais donc "l'école" qui ressemblait plus à un énorme château qu'à autre chose et Charles nous invita à nous reposer dans l'ancienne chambre d'Erik. Alors que nous allions rentrer, je me tournais vers Erik et vis une petite lueur de nostalgie briller dans ses yeux. Je lui pris la main, nous dîmes au revoir à tous ceux qui nous accompagnaient. nous montâmes dans la chambre, nous nous changeâmes et je m'écroulai dans les bras d'Erik. Pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois, nous dormions à nouveau sur nos deux oreilles.

Le lendemain, ou plutôt le surlendemain, nous nous levâmes difficilement, premièrement parce que les bras d'Erik étaient trop bienveillants et douillets pour que je me lève, et, deuxièmement parce qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou depuis plusieurs minutes. Je gémissais de plaisir et il continuait de m'embrasser et de me mordre doucement la peau du cou et les épaules, puis il passait au ventre. Je lui dis d'arrêter car je sentais l'excitement monter en moi. Il obéit docilement et revint se blottir contre moi. Nous restâmes ainsi plus d'une heure et nous daignâmes enfin nous lever. Il était à peine 7h et la cuisine était presque déserte, il n'y avait que Hank et Charles qui étaient en pleine discussion. Erik se dirigea tout droit vers la cafetière et nous servit un café. Il s'adossa au plan de travail, la tasse à la main et dit :

\- Alors Charles, comment vas-tu faire pour les empêcher de venir nous chercher ici?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'y réfléchis mais je n'ai pas encore trouver. répondit-il.

\- J'ai une idée. dit Erik. Et si on partait tout de suite, tes élèves ne seraient pas menacés et tu ne serais pas en danger non plus.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber comme ça Erik, et je crois que toi et surtout Alicia méritez une seconde chance.

\- J'en ai déjà eu au moins trois des secondes chances.

\- Eh bien tu en auras une quatrième. dit-il sur ton sec pour clore la conversation.

Il sortit de la cuisine et alla voir sa sœur. Hank dit :

\- Tu l'as énervé. Encore.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra. répondit Erik.

\- Tu cours toujours? demanda le Fauve.

\- Oui, quand je peux.

\- Si tu as le temps, on peut y aller tout de suite.

\- Ok je vais me changer.

J'étais sur le point de dire que c'était une mauvaise idée car Erik était vraiment très endurant et que je voyais mal Hank courir aussi longtemps que lui mais Erik me stoppa et m'embrassa rapidement avant de sortir rapidement. Il grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à notre chambre et Hank alla lui aussi se changer. Je me retrouvai donc toute seule dans la cuisine. Je finissais mon café et déambulais ensuite dans les couloirs à la recherche de Charles et de Raven. Je ne les trouvais pas dans la maison mais alors que j'allais redescendre, une porte s'ouvrit et Jean apparut. Elle demanda :

\- Alicia? Qui cherches-tu?

\- Je cherchais Charles et Raven mais je ne les trouve pas. répondis-je.

\- Ils doivent être au Cérébro pour chercher Stryker. Viens je t'accompagne. dit-elle.

\- Merci.

\- Alors, comment te fais-tu à la vie entouré de mutants.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y faire, je viens de me lever.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas beaucoup de différences avec des humains... Comment les appelez-vous? Des humains normaux?

\- Oui, des fois. Mais je crois que certains mutants préfèrent les appeler "des êtres inférieurs".

Voyant que je détournais le regard, elle se reprit :

\- Je ne parle pas d'Erik rassure-toi. Depuis qu'il s'est remis de Washington, je crois qu'il a revu sa vision des choses.

\- Je sais. Il a changé. Même avant que l'on se mette ensemble il était diffèrent. Mais je parle d'Erik et rien n'est jamais facile avec lui. Je dois t'embêter n'est-ce pas.

\- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'apprécie Erik, vraiment, même si je ne l'ai côtoyé que pendant quelques jours, il a été très ouvert et je pense que certains d'entre nous le prenne pour le père qu'ils n'ont jamais eu et qui leur ressemble.

Je souris en pensant alors au nombre d'enfant qu'il aurait et dis :

\- Je ne savais que vous l'aimiez autant ici.

\- Certains mutants pensent qu'il est instable. répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

J'éclatai de rire :

\- Erik!? Instable!? Certainement pas, il est bien pire.

Jean rigola à son tour et nous arrivâmes au Cérébro pliées en deux. Raven nous accueillit en souriant :

\- Que se passe-t-il ici? demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous parlions des ressentis des jeunes envers Erik et apparemment, certains pensent qu'il est instable. expliquai-je.

Raven éclata de rire à son tour et reprit ma phrase mot pour mot :

\- Erik!? Instable!? Certainement pas, il est bien pire.

Jean repartit alors dans un fou rire incontrôlable et je crois que nous l'avons perdue à ce moment là, elle remonta difficilement vers sa chambre à cause de son ventre qui lui faisait mal à force de rigoler et Raven demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

\- Oh rien. dis-je en m'efforçant de me calmer.

Raven secoua la tête et entra dans le Cérébro. Je la suivis et découvris alors la machine : une énorme boule de métal et au centre, Charles qui semblait connecté au Cérébro. Raven me fit signe d'avancer sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le déranger et je m'arrêtais près de lui.

Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes et enfin, il reposa le casque. Il se tourna vers nous et dit :

\- Ils ne savent pas que vous partis de la France, je les ai envoyés sur une fausse piste, ils en ont pour un bon mois avant de découvrir le subterfuge.

Je le remerciais sincèrement et il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main :

\- C'est normal.

Nous remontâmes en haut et nous découvrîmes Hank affalé sur une chaise. Il nous vit et dit :

\- Je n'irai plus jamais courir avec lui, il veut ma mort.

Une voix nous parvint du salon et dit :

\- C'est toi qui voulait aller courir, je n'y peux rien si je cours trop longtemps.

Erik passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et demanda en souriant :

\- Tu ne veux pas y retourner? Je crois qu'il nous reste un ou deux kilomètres à faire avant d'arriver à vingt.

Pour toute réponse, Hank lui balança un torchon qu'il esquiva sans peine :

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver. dis-je à Erik. Tu sens la sueur c'est horrible.

Il m'embrassa et dit :

\- Oui madame.

Avant de repartir en courant vers sa chambre. Hank soupira :

\- Il m'énerve.

Raven pris la parole et lui dit d'aller se laver car lui aussi sentait la transpiration (peut-être même plus qu'Erik). Il se leva en grognant et monta péniblement les marches. Raven sourit et se tourna vers Charles et moi :

\- On dirait deux gamins.

J'acquiesçai et répondis :

\- Et encore, là c'était gentil.

Nous sortîmes dans le jardin et nous promenâmes durant une heure. Après avoir fait le tour du parc, Charles me présenta le campus, une suite de terrains de basket, de courts de tennis, d'allées fleuries et de haies coupées à ras. Je lui demandai alors :

\- Qui s'occupe de tout ça?

\- Jack, un des jeunes mutants, il a le pouvoir de faire pousser ou de couper les végétaux, c'est un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

Je restais sans voix face au travail immense que cela représentais mais Charles me rassura :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il a de l'argent de poche.

Je le regardais de travers et il rigola. Au même moment, Erik arriva en marchant et dit :

\- Charles, je crois qu'un de tes élèves s'est fait la malle.

\- Comment ça! répliqua-t-il?

\- Le chat de Jean est parti. répondit-il, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Charles le frappa à l'épaule, et Erik rit doucement et dit :

\- Tu prends peut-être ça pour une blague mais apparemment c'est important.

\- C'est le chat de sa grand-mère, voilà pourquoi c'est si important pour elle.

Erik haussa les épaules et dit :

\- En tous cas elle ne le trouve plus et j'ai le sentiment que c'est encore une des blagues de Peter.

\- Alors pourquoi ne va-t-elle pas le trouver.

\- Elle voudrait bien mais on ne sait pas où il est.

Charles porta deux à sa tempe et dit :

\- Il est dans ta chambre, il regarde tes photos.

Erik regarda tristement sa chambre et dit :

\- Il regarde les photos que sa mère m'a donné.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. lui recommandai-je.

Il acquiesça et alors et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, Charles lui dit :

\- Et pour le chat de Jean, il est encore fourré dans ma chambre.

Erik sourit et partit vers sa chambre. Nous marchâmes encore quelques minutes puis nous rentrâmes à notre tour. En entrant, nous trouvâmes Jean et Erik en train de consoler Peter, assis dans les escaliers. Je m'approchai d'eux et demandai :

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Ils les ont emmenées! s'écria Peter.

Voyant notre incompréhension, Charles, après avoir lu leurs pensées, nous expliqua, fou de rage :

\- Stryker a emmené la mère et la sœur de Peter pour blesser Erik.

Ce dernier répliqua :

\- Et je compte bien lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à elles ou à qui que ce soit d'autre!

\- Mais il ne sait pas que vous êtes en Amérique. dit Raven.

\- Eh bien il faut croire que si. répliqua-t-il.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'il les a enlevées? demandai-je alors.

\- Peter viens de recevoir ça. me dit Erik en me tendant une photo.

Elle était un peu abîmée, sans doute à cause du voyage ou des mains qu'elle avait touché mais dès que je la vis, je fus sûre d'une chose, c'était une fausse. Je le voyais grâce aux détails, certes minimes, mais voyants pour un œil entraîné. La photo avait était retouchée à plusieurs endroits différents, la mère de Peter était sur un fond différent que la petite et les couleurs ne correspondaient pas à certains endroits : le jaune du mur devenait de plus en plus gris alors qu'il y avait une fenêtre, il aurait donc dû être plus lumineux. De même, les ombres sur le visage de la petite étaient différentes que sur celle s de la mère alors qu'elles étaient placées de la même façon par rapport à la fenêtre. Je montrais ces détails infimes à Erik, et, après avoir revérifié, il admit que j'avais vu juste. Mais une question vint me tarauder l'esprit : qui avait envoyé cette photo et si c'était vraiment Stryker, pourquoi voulait-il faire croire à Erik qu'il détenait son ex-femme?

Pour répondre à ma question, je la posais à Charles et il disparut dans le Cérébro pour chercher la réponse. Je raccompagnais Peter avec Erik et nous discutâmes ensuite de la question, nous arrivâmes à la même conclusion : Stryker était près à tout pour l'attraper, quitte à kidnapper ou tuer des personnes qui lui étaient chères, même si, heureusement pour la mère de Peter, cela n'avait pas était le cas jusqu'à présent.

Charles revint quelques minutes plus tard et nous appris que Stryker était en route pour l'école et qu'ils devaient se préparer. Erik lui dit alors :

\- Je suis désolé Charles, tout c'est de notre faute.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas Erik et j'ai fait le choix de te garder ici, c'est aussi partiellement ma faute.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où se trouvaient les enfants et leur apprîmes la nouvelle. Ils se levèrent tous en même temps et allèrent se préparer. Ils furent habillés en quelques minutes (secondes pour Peter) et sortirent dehors. Erik me prit à part et me dit :

\- Je veux que tu restes à l'intérieur Alicia, avec moi.

Alors que j'allais répliquer, il m'arrêta :

\- Alicia s'il-te plaît. On va se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'ils attaquent, après quoi j'irai aider les jeunes mais tu ne pourras pas te défendre contre eux alors tu resteras à l'intérieur d'accord?

J'acquiesçai et l'embrassai doucement. Alors qu'il allait se retourner, je glissais un objet dans sa poche. Il me regarda et pris l'objet, c'était le pendentif de sa fille, avec les photos de ses parents. Il me sourit et me réembrassa amoureusement. Raven nous interrompit à l'aide d'un raclement de gorge à peine exagéré et Erik la fusilla du regard :

\- Si on te faisait ça quand tu es avec Hank, qu'est-ce que tu dirais?

\- Hank! Mais je ne sors pas avec lui!

\- Ah ouais? Et depuis quand? répliqua Erik.

\- Oh laisse tomber. Allez-vous cacher, ils arrivent.

\- On y va. répondis-je.

Nous montâmes jusqu'à l'une des chambres donnant sur le parc, pour qu'Erik puisse intervenir rapidement en cas d'attaque et nous restâmes ainsi, main dans la main, attendant que les festivités commencent. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes avant que des camions n'entrent dans l'allée. Je vis un homme assis dans le premier et je devinais sans peine que c'était Stryker car Erik resserra sa main autour de la mienne. Je le regardais et voyais qu'il était crispé. Je lui murmurais des paroles rassurantes au creux de l'oreille et il se détendit jusqu'à ce que les camions s'arrêtent et que Stryker dise :

\- Erik Lehnsherr! Je sais que tu es là pourriture. Je t'attends, tu as une heure ou je détruirais cette école pour y récupérer ton cadavre!

Après qu'il ait prononcé ces paroles d'une extrême gentillesse, les camions firent demi-tour et ils repartirent.


	6. Bataille

ERIK POV

Je descendais les escaliers quatre à quatre et me retrouvais face à Charles :

\- Laisse-moi y aller Charles!

\- Non Erik, je ne peux pas faire ça. me répondit-il calmement.

\- Ecoute-moi. dis-je le plus calmement possible. Si je n'y vais pas, ils vont tous mourir! Et se sera aussi ta faute!

Voyant qu'il commençait à hésiter, je continuais :

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux?

\- Non, non. Bien-sûr que non. répondit-il.

\- Alors laisse-moi y aller. répliquai-je.

\- Erik. m'appela Alicia du haut de l'escalier. Réfléchis avant de faire ça.

\- Je ne peux pas Alicia. on n'a plus le temps.

Elle demanda à tout le monde de sortir et s'approcha de moi :

\- S'il te plaît Erik. N'y vas pas.

\- Je ne peux pas mon amour. Je ne peux pas.

Elle prit ma tête entre ses mains et colla son front contre le mien :

\- Alors je viens avec toi.

\- Non Alicia.

\- Si. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul. Je te couvrirai.

\- Non Alicia s'il te plaît. Tu vas te faire attraper.

\- Tu oublies que j'étais le meilleur sniper de l'agence et l'un de ses meilleurs agents.

Alors que j'allais répondre, elle m'interrompit d'un baiser et me dit :

\- Non! Tais-toi! Je ne te laisserai pas me dire non, encore une fois.

Elle m'embrassa une seconde fois puis alla chercher son fusil dans la chambre et me rejoint ensuite. Nous sortîmes tous les deux dehors et découvrîmes le terrain, à la recherche d'un poste de tir idéal pour elle. Nous trouvâmes le bonheur derrière l'une des petites collines entourant l'école et je l'accompagnais pour tout installer :

\- J'ai vu une dizaine de camions mais d'autres doivent être cachés plus loin.

\- Oui. D'ici, je pourrais tous les atteindre s'ils s'approchent assez de l'école. répondit-elle.

\- Si tu vois que ça dégénère, pars. lui dis-je.

\- Oh arrête Erik. Je ne suis pas en sucre. répliqua-t-elle.

\- Alicia s'il-te plaît.

\- Bon d'accord. me dit-elle en souriant. Et toi, ne te fais pas attraper.

\- J'essaierai. dis-je en entourant sa taille.

Je l'embrassais doucement et elle me répondit fougueusement. Je souriais contre sa bouche et elle glissa sa main dans ma poche. Elle prit le pendentif et l'accrocha autour de mon cou. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et redescendais vers l'école. J'arrivais au moment où les camions de Stryker passaient le portail de l'école. Ce dernier passa la tête hors du véhicule et je vis un sourire sadique dessiné sur son visage. Les camions s'arrêtèrent et il en descendit. Il s'approcha de moi et dit :

\- Alors Lehnsherr, ça va? Pas trop anxieux de venir avec moi? On va bien s'amuser tu verras.

\- Ferme-la Stryker. Tu me casses les oreilles. répliquai-je d'un ton cinglant.

Le colonel se mit en colère et essaya de me frapper mais je l'esquivais sans peine et lui décochais un direct dans la mâchoire. Il s'écroula à terre en gémissant et des soldats s'empressèrent de le relever. Il les repoussa violemment et se retourna vers moi. Je lui demandais alors :

\- Que se passe-t-il? Un problème peut-être?

\- Toi! Je vais te tuer!

Il se précipita vers moi et essaya de m'attraper à la taille pour me renverser, mais, encore une fois, je l'esquivais et lui assénais un violent coup dans le nez. Il se retrouvait par terre une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois là, le soldats ne l'aidèrent pas. Il resta au sol et je lui demandai :

\- Alors, t'en veux encore? On a pas toute la journée tu sais.

\- Uhh! Mon nez!

Je le pris par le col et le plaquai contre un mur :

\- Écoute moi bien : que tu veuilles m'attraper à tout prix est une chose, mais que tu vienne jusqu'ici pour y arriver en est une autre. Tu vas repartir bien gentiment avec tes animaux de compagnie et nous laisser tranquille. Compris?

Alors que je le menaçais, il commença à rigoler. Je le regardais sans comprendre et il m'expliqua :

\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis venu là sans rien? Je ne te laisserais jamais t'en sortir. Je veux t'attraper, coûte que coûte.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, les soldats prirent leurs armes et les pointèrent sur moi :

\- Ce n'est pas du métal. Tu ne peux rien faire contre cela. me dit-il.

Je le lâchais et me retournais vers les soldats. Ils me menacèrent d'ouvrir le feu si je ne les suivais pas sans faire d'histoire. Je réagis avant qu'ils ne fassent un geste et envoyais balancer les armes à l'aide d'un champ magnétique :

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de métal, je peux arrêter la plupart des objets avec un simple champ magnétique. expliquai-je.

Il regardait ses hommes bouche bée. Il sortit son arme et la pointa sur moi mais au même moment, un coup de feu retentit et le pistolet fut transpercé de part en part par une balle de sniper. Il regarda son arme d'un air béat, et, profitant de l'occasion, je me tournais vers ses hommes et m'avançais vers eux. Ce fut la débandade, ils se rentrèrent dedans en essayant de monter dans les camions pour partir le plus vite possible. Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule et me tirer en arrière, je me baissais et le mettais à terre. Il se releva précipitamment et suivit ses hommes. Raven me rejoint et dit :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine, il devrait savoir depuis le temps, que tu es intouchable.

\- Ah oui, je suis intouchable maintenant?

\- Je suis content d'avoir éviter la catastrophe. dit Charles, nous surprenant.

\- Moi aussi. acquiesçai-je.

Je me tournai vers la colline où se trouvait Alicia et me dirigeais vers celle-ci. Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire alors qu'elle rangeait son arme. Je l'aidai et nous redescendîmes tout les deux. Nous fûmes arrêtés par Peter qui se jeta sur Alicia en lui demandant :

\- Comment est-ce que tu as appris à tirer comme ça?!

\- Euh... Dans l'armée.

\- Trop bien!

Il repartit vers Scott et Kurt et les emmena dans sa chambre. Parfois, je me demandais s'il avait vraiment 20 ans. Nous allâmes ensuite chercher les enfants cachés partout dans le manoir. Après cela, nous remontions au rez-de-chaussée, mais lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le couloir, je sentis un picotement au niveau de l'épaule, où la main de Stryker s'était posée. Puis la douleur monta d'un cran et soudain, elle fut cuisante. Je m'écroulais en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Alicia s'agenouilla précipitamment auprès de moi, et, voyant que je serrais mon épaule, elle enleva ma chemise et découvrit un énorme hématome s'étalant de mon cou jusqu'au bas de mes côtes. Elle dit alors :

\- C'est du poison, il me faut de l'eau, un couteau et le nécessaire pour faire un garrot Charles!

Charles courut dans la cuisine et ramena le matériel demandé et Alicia se mit au travail. Elle noua le garrot autour de mon épaule pour ralentir la circulation du sang et l'avancé du poison, elle prit ensuite le couteau et me demanda de serrer les dents et elle enfonça la pointe du couteau dans mon épaule, je poussai alors un cri de douleur et tous mes muscles se crispèrent. Elle retira un petit objet et versa de l'eau sur la plaie. Elle me demanda de bouger les doigts mais je venais de perdre connaissance sous l'effet de la douleur, trop importante, même pour moi.

ALICIA POV

Je venais de finir de nettoyer la plaie et demandais à Erik de bouger les doigts. N'obtenant aucune réponse, je regardai son visage et vis qu'il venait de perdre connaissance.

J'appelai Hank, Scott et Peter et nous le portâmes jusque dans la chambre et je restai près de lui.

Charles me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, il m'apprit que Stryker venait d'être mit aux arrêts et qu'il serait jugé prochainement au tribunal militaire pour harcèlement moral, torture et une douzaine d'autres motifs divers. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Je restai près d'Erik encore quelques heures et je descendais manger. Après le repas, je remontais et le trouvai debout devant la fenêtre. Je m'approchais de lui mais il ne semblait pas m'entendre. Je posai une main sur son bras et il sursauta :

\- Alicia!?

\- Erik, que se passe-t-il?

\- Je... Je ne vois rien.

\- Comment ça?

\- Je ne te vois pas, je ne vois pas la chambre... Je ne vois rien Alicia!

\- Viens, dis-je en le menant jusqu'au lit. Reste là je vais chercher Charles.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand il me dit :

\- Ne le dis pas aux enfants s'il-te plaît.

\- D'accord.

Je descendais et le trouvais en pleine conversation avec Hank. Je m'approchai et dis au Fauve :

\- Je te l'emprunte deux secondes.

J'expliquai la situation à Charles et, à peine arrivé, il se pencha vers Erik et demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu vois des tâches de couleur ou un fond blanc?

\- Non, je ne vois qu'un écran noir, aucun mouvement ou couleur, seulement du noir.

\- Je vais regarder.

Charles porta sa main à la tempe d'Erik et se concentra.

Il rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard et dit :

\- Je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a aucune anomalie, ce doit être un effet du poison. Mais je ne sais pas comment tu peux être debout après ce qu tu viens de vivre.

\- Je me sens bien, à part le fait que je ne vois rien.

Je regardai Erik, assis là, comme si tout allait bien alors qu'il était devenu non-voyant en quelques heures. Je m'approchai de lui et pris sa main, il se tourna vers moi et son regard vide me remplit d'effroi :

\- Erik, tu ne peux pas dire ça comme si tu étais indifférent.

\- Je ne suis pas indifférent mais que veux-tu que je fasse?

Charles le coupa et dit :

\- J'ai peut-être une solution, le temps que tu retrouves la vue, tu pourrais te servir de ton pouvoir. Il y a du métal partout autour de nous, tu peux créer une sorte de... de regard différent.

\- Cela pourrait marcher mais je ne verrais pas les couleurs, les visages et... sa voix se brisa et il baissa la tête. Je ne verrai plus rien comme avant.

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et il l'enfouit dans mon cou.

\- Je sais mon amour, je sais, on trouvera une solution. le consolai-je vainement.

\- Je sens le métal, je sens les contours de la chambre, les détails et je sens votre présence. Je sais où vous êtes mais vous êtes des formes floues.

\- Est-ce que tu sens ce qui se passe en bas? demanda Charles.

\- Je vois, je ne sais pas qui ils sont mais ils montent. Je vois aussi, ce doit être Peter qui énerve Raven. Encore.

\- Ce sont Jean et Scott qui montent et tu as raison, Peter énerve encore Raven. expliqua Charles en souriant. C'est un bon début Erik.

\- Je ne trouve pas. répondit l'intéressé.

Jean entra à ce moment et demanda :

\- Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas en bas? On vous attend.

\- On règle un problème, on arrive.

\- Erik? demanda-t-elle. Comment vas-tu?

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais bien c'est un effet du poison, je...

Il baissa la tête et dit :

\- Je ne vois plus.

Jean resta sans voix et Scott prit la parole :

\- Comment ça? Depuis quand?

\- Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé. expliqua Charles.

Jean s'approcha posa deux doigts sur la tempe d'Erik :

\- Je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Effectivement, je ne comprends pas non plus. dit Charles. Bon redescendons. Tu devrais te reposer.

Erik acquiesça et je restai avec lui. Ils sortirent et je l'aidai à s'allonger. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et il caressa mes cheveux :

\- Qu'est ce qu-on va faire? demanda-t-il.

\- On va trouver une solution.

Je fis passer ma main sous son t-shirt et il frémit. Sa peau se tendit à mon contact, il se redressa et me plaça sous lui, il m'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il descendait le long de mon corps.

Il me fit l'amour passionnément et lorsque nous nous endormîmes enfin, il ne pensait plus à sa cécité mais au bonheur qu'il éprouvait au moment présent.

ERIK POV

Je me réveillais lentement et ouvrait les yeux, alors que je m'attendais à découvrir ma chambre, j'eus la surprise de voir que rien ne changeait, tout était noir. Subitement, la mémoire me revint, j'étais aveugle. Je me redressai rapidement, haletant. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon torse et Alicia me murmura à l'oreille :

\- Hey, Erik. Chut. Chut, je suis là, tout va bien.

Je reprenais lentement ma respiration et elle posa ma tête près de la sienne, elle m'embrassa sur la bouche, le nez, les paupières et me dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Erik, je suis là.

Je me calmais après plusieurs minutes et je restai à côté d'elle, ma tête plongée dans son cou, j'écoutais son souffle régulier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Nous nous habillâmes rapidement et Alicia ouvrit la porte, j'entendis la voix de Peter :

\- Il faut que je parle à mon père.

Je levai la tête vers la porte et je sentis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Il attrapa mon bras et dit :

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?! Est-ce que tu me vois papa?!

\- Non Peter, je ne vois rien.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible? demanda-t-il à Alicia.

\- On ne sait pas. répondit-elle.

\- Bon viens papa, je t'emmène au labo de Hank. Il va faire des analyses.

Alicia m'embrassa et descendit manger. Peter m'emmena au laboratoire où m'attendaient Charles et Hank. Ils passèrent la matinée à me faire passer des tests et alors que nous allions arrêter, il y eut une amélioration au court du dernier test : au lieu de voir un fond noir, je vis un fond blanc. Ils refirent le test et je revis un fond blanc. Nous allâmes ensuite manger et nous reprîmes les tests tout au long de l'après-midi. Il n'y eut pas d'autres améliorations durant la semaine et je perdis peu à peu espoir, heureusement, Alicia me retrouvait tous les soirs et m'apportait du réconfort, je passais mes nuits dans ses bras et elle les passait à me réconforter et à m'embrasser. Nous avions instaurer une routine, je me levais, allais au laboratoire, et retrouvai Alicia le soir.

Je venais de la retrouver et j'étais en train de l'embrasser quand Raven entra dans notre chambre sans prévenir :

\- Oh! Désolé.

\- Raven. soupirai-je. On ne peut pas être tranquille deux secondes.

\- En fait, je voulais juste te voir pour prendre des nouvelles.

\- Eh bien je vais bien, ça va super. Maintenant tu peux partir.

\- Oh ça va. Rabat-joie.

Elle se retourna et sortit, Alicia reprit alors ma tête entre ses mains m'embrassa .

Le lendemain, j'ouvrais les yeux sans voir aucun changement. Je sentis Alicia allongée sur mon torse. Je caressai ses cheveux et l'embrassai sur le front. Nous nous levâmes quelques minutes plus tard et nous retrouvâmes tous les autres en train de déjeuner. Alors que je commençai à parler avec Charles, j'entendis un sifflement derrière moi :

\- Alors Erik, c'était bien hier?

\- Ta gueule Raven, répliquai-je.

\- Oh ça va.

\- On entre pas chez les gens comme ça Raven, intervint Charles.

\- Oui grand frère, dit-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Elle s'éloigna et alla rejoindre Hank. Elle me lança une pomme à la tête après que je les sifflai et Charles soupira :

\- De vrai gamins.

Après avoir mangé, nous reprîmes les tests toute la journée. Le soir venu, alors que je pensais me reposer, Peter vint me trouver et demanda :

\- Tu veux faire un basket?

\- Peter, je ne peux pas. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Tu pourrais délimiter le terrain à l'aide de ton pouvoir et le ballon aussi.

Voyant que j'hésitai, il surenchérit :

\- Ce sera facile, tu verras, on ne va pas y aller trop fort.

\- Bon d'accord.

Il poussa un cri de joie je me retrouvais sur le terrain en quelques secondes en compagnie de Charles, Alicia, Scott et tous ceux ayant accepté l'invitation de Peter. Je délimitai le terrain et plaçai des petits bouts de métal tout autour du ballon sans pour autant altérer la surface du ballon. Nous avons fait les équipes : d'un côté moi, Alicia, Peter, Scott et Jean et de l'autre, Raven, Hank, Charles, Kurt et Ororo. Le match commença et je pris de l'assurance au court du premier quartant. Lors du second, je marquai plus d'une dizaine de paniers et le petit Bobby allait siffler la fin du quartant quand Peter et Hank me foncèrent dedans. Nous nous écroulâmes sous le panier et nous fûmes prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Alicia se précipita vers nous et releva Hank qui se tenait le bras mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rigoler. Vint ensuite le tour de Peter qui se releva non sans peine puis elle m'aida à me relever. Nous ne pouvions plus nous stopper et ils demandèrent tous si nous allions bien. Nous acquiesçâmes ensemble et nous restâmes sur le côté du terrain en parlant :

\- Tu m'as déboîte l'épaule Erik, dit Hank.

\- Désolé, répondis-je en souriant.

\- Et moi vous m'avez fait mal, je n'ai plus de bassin. se plaignit Peter.

\- Désolé, répliquâmes-nous ensemble.

Il me décocha un coup de poing dans l'épaule et se leva pour rejoindre les autres sur le terrain. Je suivais le match jusqu'au bout et je remontais avec Alicia dans notre chambre à la fin du match. Nous prîmes une douche ensemble, un des meilleurs moments de la journée, nous retrouvâmes ensuite tout le monde en bas. Ils parlaient très fort et je commençais à avoir mal à la tête, je m'éloignais donc quand j'entendis des coups contre la porte. J'ouvris et j'entendis une voix familière :

\- Erik! Il faut que je te parle!

\- Maria?!

\- Oui, j'ai un problème, j'ai...

\- Attend, moins vite, tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça à l'improviste, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Je... Oui tu as raison.

Charles et Alicia arrivèrent au même moment et Alicia demanda :

\- Qui est-ce?

\- Une... vieille connaissance, répondis-je.

\- Oui, on s'est rencontré après son arrivée au États-Unis, expliqua Maria.

\- Serait-ce la secte dont tu m'as parlé? demanda Alicia.

\- Oui.

Maria se tourna vers moi et demanda :

\- Une secte? Tu te fous de moi?

\- Comment appelles-tu un groupe qui enrôle des jeunes au passé trouble et qui les entraîne au combat? demandai-je.

\- Une secte, répondit-elle.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répliquai-je sarcastiquement.

\- Bref, je suis là parce que j'ai besoin d'aide. Les Templiers, ils sont de retour, et ils veulent ta peau, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tout le monde veut ma peau, répliquai-je.

\- Oui mais ils sont deux fois plus nombreux qu'avant.


	7. Assassin's Creed

ERIK POV

Nous conduisîmes Maria à l'étage et j'expliquais notre histoire à tout le monde :

\- Après que je sois arrivé en Amérique, je suis allé en famille d'accueil, enfin, je suis parti vivre avec le lieutenant qui m'a trouvé après Auschwitz, le lieutenant Burton P. Christenson, je voyais aussi le major Richard Winters, c'était le major de la Easy Compagny. Ce sont eux qui m'ont sauvé. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré ta mère, Peter. Je... l'ai mise enceinte et quand elle s'est faite attaquée, j'ai préféré la quitter avant qu'elle ne soit tuée. Rikkin, le chef du programme Animus, m'a trouvé et m'a enrôlé dans le programme. J'étais avec Maria, on a suivit le programme, on nous a entraîné, on est devenu des Assassins. Les deux meilleurs Assassins du programme. Après quelques missions, on s'est rendu compte qu'on nous manipulait, ils nous ont embrigadés. On a organisé une sorte de mutinerie et on les a battus. Ils nous ont tout dévoilés, sur les Templiers et les Assassins, ils avaient besoin de nous pour récupérer un artefact, la pomme d'Éden mais elle a été détruite lors de l'attaque. On pensait en avoir fini avec les Templiers alors on est parti, chacun de notre côté. Mais il faut croire qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini avec nous. Ils reviennent sûrement pour se venger : après tout, on a détruit le fruit de plusieurs siècles de travail. C'est peu après cet événement que j'ai retrouvé Schmidt, il venait de tuer Burton et Richard mais on a jamais retrouvé les corps.

\- Ils se sont redéveloppés dans l'ombre et ils ont maintenant deux fois plus d'adeptes. Ils m'ont retrouvé il y a quelques semaines, en Espagne. Ils ont tué Sofia et deux apprentis.

\- Vous avez des apprentis?! s'exclama Charles. Les Templiers en ont eux aussi, quelle est la différence entre eux et vous.

\- On leur donne le choix, ils peuvent partir quand ils veulent et on ne les tue pas, répliqua-t-elle. Rikkin m'a mise en garde, il va nous retrouver et nous tuer. Il... Il m'a dit que tu avais déjà perdu quelque chose de cher. Une partie irremplaçable. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire?

\- Je suis aveugle.

Ma phrase laissa planer un silence de mort puis Maria repris la parole :

\- Alors tu ne peux pas nous aider. Tu ne peux plus te battre.

Voyant que je ne disais rien, elle continua :

\- Ils sont trop nombreux. On aurait pu les combattre si tu pouvais voir Erik, tu étais le meilleur de nous deux.

\- On ne pourra pas survivre à une attaque de cette ampleur. S'ils sont deux fois plus nombreux que la dernière fois, on n'a aucune chance de les battre, que je sois aveugle ou non n'y change rien, répliquai-je sèchement.

\- On aurait besoin de renfort, j'ai entendu dire que ta femme se débrouillait très bien à distance, dit-elle.

\- Euh... On est pas marié, bredouillai-je

\- Oh. Désolée, je croyais que vous l'étiez. C'est une école de mutant ici, on peut bien en trouver quelques uns qui accepteront de nous suivre.

\- Non Maria. Pas contre les Templiers, ils sont beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Alors que faisons-nous? demanda Alicia. Ils vont se rendre compte que Maria a disparu et ils vont se concentrer sur toi.

\- On a besoin d'aide.

Au moment où je disais cette phrase, Peter entra à toute vitesse et alluma la télévision :

\- _...dénommé Erik Lehnsherr, fugitif, ennemi public numéro 1 n'a pas été retrouvé dans les débris de la maison mais il semblerait que certains de ses proches y étaient. Nous venons de recevoir les noms, Burton Christenson et Richard Winters._

L'incompréhension s'afficha sur mon visage alors que le présentateur prononçait ces noms :

\- Mais... Ils sont morts.

 _\- ...Ces hommes, d'une quarantaine d'année viennent d'être emmenés en détention provisoire au centre pénitentiaire de Christ Road où ils seront interrogés pour connaître leurs liens exacts avec le fugitif._

L'émission prit fin et je sentis tout les regards se braquer sur moi. Malheureusement pour eux, je n'avais aucune explication valable à leur offrir. Raven ouvrit le bal des questions :

\- Tu viens de nous dire qu'ils étaient morts depuis plus de trente ans.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je t'assure, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, et ils avaient déjà une quarantaine d'années chacun lorsque je les ai quitté, ils ne peuvent pas avoir 40 ans aujourd'hui.

\- Si Erik : toi aussi tu es plus jeune que tu ne devrais l'être. Tu sembles avoir entre 35 et 40 ans alors que tu en as 56, dit Alicia.

Je hochai la tête, reconnaissant qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle disait mais je demandai :

\- Comment ce fait-il qu'ils soient toujours là? Et je pensais que mon apparence était due à mon pouvoir.

\- Peut-être que vous avez été exposés à une substance qui a altéré votre vieillissement, proposa Charles.

Je me levai et dis à Alicia :

\- J'aimerai vérifier que ce sont eux.

\- Tu ne pourras pas les voir, me dit-elle.

\- Charles peut, et il peut aussi les voir dans mon esprit, je vais y aller avec lui et on verra bien, lui expliquai-je.

Je me tournai vers le professeur et nous partîmes ensemble vers le garage.

Nous arrivâmes à Christ Road aux alentours de minuit et nous entrâmes discrètement dans le bâtiment, après avoir traversé des dizaines de couloirs, nous arrivâmes aux cellules et Charles poussa un petit cri de surprise, je compris alors que c'était bien Burton et Richard qui étaient retenus prisonniers. Alors que je m'approchai, j'entendis la voix de Richard :

\- Erik?! C'est bien toi?

\- Oui, on va vous sortir d'ici.

\- Attend Erik! S'ils voient que nous sommes partis, nous serons accusés de complicité et de je ne sais quoi d'autre. S'il-te plaît, réfléchis avant de faire ça, me supplia Burton.

\- Si vous restez ce sera pire, croyez-moi, j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience.

\- Bon, très bien, soupira Richard.

Il s'écarta de la porte et me laissa la voie libre. Je tordis les barreaux et ils purent sortir. Richard s'arrêta près de moi et dit :

\- Tu m'as manqué Erik.

Il m'enlaça rapidement et suivit Charles jusqu'à la sortie. Vint ensuite le tour de Burton, il se planta devant moi et remarqua que je ne le regardais pas dans les yeux :

\- Que se passe-t-il Erik? Tu culpabilises?

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas il continua :

\- Tu nous as laissé seuls, du jour au lendemain. Est-ce pour cela que tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux?

\- Euh... Non... Je...

\- Il est aveugle, intervint Charles, revenu pour nous accompagner.

Burton fut surpris par cette phrase, lâchée comme une bombe. Je lui dis de me suivre et il s'exécuta sans faire d'histoire. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et nous éloignâmes discrètement. Quelques minutes après être parti, Charles prit enfin la parole :

\- Comment se fait-il que vous vous ressembliez à ce point Erik et toi?

\- On ne sait pas, on nous prenait tout le temps pour des frères jumeaux, même si on n'avait pas le même âge, répondit Burton.

\- Erik, appela Richard. Pourquoi ne nous regardes-tu pas?

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne peux pas? demanda-t-il.

\- Il est aveugle, expliqua Burton.

Encore une fois, cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe et Richard s'écria :

\- Aveugle? Depuis quand?

\- J'ai reçu une dose de poison, suffisamment grande pour m'assommer et me faire perdre la vue.

\- Et pour te faire un mal de chien, finit Charles.

\- Aussi.

\- Alors c'est quoi le plan? demanda Burton.

\- Je ne sais pas, on va vous cacher à l'école, répondis-je.

\- Erik, tu ne nous dis pas tout.

Je soupirai et ils me dirent :

\- Erik?

\- Bon très bien, vous vous rappelez de Maria?

\- L'Assassin? Oui. Et alors?

\- Elle est poursuivie par les Templiers et elle a demandé mon aide, ils en ont aussi après moi.

\- Et que faisons-nous là dedans? Tu ne savais pas que nous étions vivants.

\- Ils auraient pu vous utiliser contre moi, vous torturer ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Très bien alors nous allons nous cacher en attendant que tout cela se finisse?

\- C'est la seule solution.

\- Non Erik, on peut t'aider.

\- Et comment?

\- On te montrera demain.

Nous arrivâmes au même moment à l'école et nous fûmes accueillis par Alicia. Elle m'embrassa et je la présentai à Richard et Burton. Elle fut surprise de voir la ressemblance frappante entre Burt et moi. Nous nous ressemblions comme deux gouttes d'eau. Nous trouvâmes une chambre pour Burt et Richard et je montai me coucher avec Alicia car la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Je m'écroulais dans ses bras et elle caressait mes cheveux en embrassant le haut de ma tête. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Le lendemain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, j'étais toujours somnolant et j'entendis à peine Alicia dire à la personne d'entrer. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des pas sur le sol. Alors j'entendis la voix de Burton qui disait :

\- Comment va-t-il?

\- Il va bien, il est exténué.

\- Mon petit frère n'a jamais été arrêté par ça.

Je lui répondis d'une voix très fatiguée :

\- Tu crois?

\- Oui, je le crois. Parce que tu sera toujours plus fort que nous tous réunis.

\- Je suis bien ici.

\- Je vois ça.

Je souris doucement.

\- Bon je vous laisse les amoureux.

Je me blottis de nouveau contre Alicia et je l'embrassai délicatement. Nous nous levâmes ensuite pour rejoindre les autres en bas et nous rencontrâmes Richard dans le couloir. Il me demande de le laisser avec Alicia, je descend donc seul et je retrouve Charles et Hank. Ils me demandent pourquoi je suis seul et je leur explique qu'Alicia et partie avec Richard. Il m'informèrent que Burt les avait rejoint. Nous partîmes donc à la recherche des trois compagnons. Nous les trouvâmes ensemble dans le parc, ils parlent à voix basse et alors que je m'approche, ils se taisent. Je demande :

\- De quoi parlez-vous?

\- De rien, répond trop rapidement Burt.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu n'as même pas essayé.

\- Bon j'imagine qu'il faut qu'on lui dise, dit Richard.

\- Me dire quoi?

\- On... On peut te faire voir à nouveau.

Je reste sans voix et il continue :

\- Tu te rappelles du bâtiment délabré dans lequel nous t'avons trouvé?

\- Évidemment, comment pourrais-je l'oublier?

\- Il y avait un virus dans le bâtiment, très contagieux. C'est un virus mutant, comme le gêne X mais il ne se manifeste pas sans aide. Tu dois rencontrer un autre porteur dont le virus a déjà été réveillé.

\- Et tu veux dire que nous l'avons tous les trois?

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Quels sont les conséquences?

\- On se transforme. On guérit de tous mais on se transforme en...

\- ...En quoi?

\- En loup.

Mon souffle se coupe à ce moment, un loup!

\- Un loup? murmurai-je.

\- C'est ce que je voulais te montrer, nous sommes tous les deux "activés". Dès que tu nous as revus hier, tu as été activé à ton tour. Ta vue devrait revenir dès que tu te transformeras.

\- Est-ce que tu contrôles ta transformation?

\- C'est quasiment impossible dès le début. Et si tu as traversé des épreuves importantes dans ta vie, c'est d'autant plus difficile.

\- Tu veux dire que se sera presque impossible pour moi.

\- ...Oui.

Alicia se rapproche de moi et annonce :

\- Ils ne t'ont pas tout dit. Quand tu côtoies une personne ou que tu as des rapports avec, tu l'infectes aussi.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es aussi un loup?

\- Non car il faut que je sois... "activée", m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Donc si nous... balbutiai-je.

\- Oui. Je serais un loup.

\- Oh... Et ça ne te dérange pas? Je veux dire, te transformer en loup sous le coup de la colère? lui demandai-je.

\- Je ne me mets jamais en colère. Enfin, presque, dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, répondis-je.

\- Nous voudrions que tu te transformes le plus tôt possible pour t'aider à te contrôler, m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Et le plus tôt possible, c'est maintenant, devinai-je.

\- Oui, répondit Richard.

\- Alors il vaudrait mieux s'éloigner de l'école, dis-je.

Nous nous éloignâmes donc et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la forêt. Je demandai à Burt :

\- Comment fait-on pour se transformer? Cela m'étonnerait qu'il se manifeste à volonté.

\- En vérité si mais pas la première fois, répondit-il.

\- Alors comment fait-on? demandai-je.

\- Cela dépend de la personne, il faut soit penser à un moment heureux, soit à un moment triste, expliqua-t-il.

\- Et j'imagine que pour moi, c'est un moment triste, devinai-je.

\- C'est un souvenir précis, le plus triste ou le plus heureux, me dit Richard.

\- Heu... Je n'ai que l'embarras du choix. On va tous les faire?

\- Non, on va demander de l'aide à Charles, répliqua-t-il.

Richard se tourna vers ce dernier et le télépathe porta la main à sa tempe. Il chercha quelques secondes et il rouvrit les yeux :

\- J'en ai deux, je ne sais pas lequel est le bon.

\- On doit essayer les deux, dit Richard.

Je regardai de son côté et lâchai :

\- Je vais te le faire payer.

\- Je sais p'tite terreur.

Je me plaçai devant Charles et dis :

\- Dès que c'est fait, écarte-toi.

Il acquiesça et posa ses doigts sur ma tempe. Au même moment, je fus plongé dans mes souvenirs.

Je me retrouvais dans une salle froide et grise, j'étais désorienté mais lorsque je levai la tête, j'eus le souffle coupé. C'était Schmidt, il me regardait d'un air assassin. Je voyais sa bouche bouger mais je ne comprenais pas ses paroles. Je me concentrais et enfin, je discernais ses paroles :

\- _Eins..._

Soudain je comprenais le sens de ces mots. Je me retournais et voyais ma mère, flanquée de deux soldats. Je l'appelai :

\- _Mama!_

\- _Zwei..._

\- _Alle ist gut Erik, alle ist gut._

 _\- Drei._

Et le coup partit, ma mère s'écroula devant mes yeux et je me retournais vers mon tortionnaire. Je m'apprêtais à me lâcher mon pouvoir quand Charles arrêta le souvenir.

Je m'écroulais à terre, au pied d'Alicia, j'attendis quelques instants mais rien ne se passa :

\- C'était le mauvais, bredouillai-je encore sous le choc.

Alicia s'approcha de moi et dit :

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point cela avait dû être horrible.

Je la regardais sans comprendre et elle m'expliqua :

\- Charles n'a pas pu se contrôler, nous avons vu le souvenir. Je suis désolée.

Je secouai la tête et répondis :

\- Personne n'avait jamais vu ce souvenir, à part Charles. Je n'avais pas l'intention que ça change, finis-je en lançant un regard noir à Charles.

Il baissa les yeux et Alicia le défendit :

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute chéri.

Je me relevais difficilement et me replaçais devant le télépathe. Il me regarda d'un air désolé et demanda :

\- Tu me détesteras si je pers le contrôle une nouvelle fois?

\- Au point où on en est, je crois que ça ne changera rien, répondis-je. Si ça t'aide, ce n'est pas grave, tu peux le leur montrer, mais seulement à eux.

\- Très bien.

Il posa ses doigts sur ma tempe et je me retrouvais dans une forêt de pin. Je voyais ma fille et ma fe... Non, mon ex-femme en face de moi. Elle tenait Nina dans ses bras et lui disait d'arrêter. Je compris alors que je me trouvais dans la forêt où ma femme et ma fille avaient été tuées. Nina me regard et cria aux gardes de me relâcher. Ces derniers me demandèrent ce qu'il se passait alors que des oiseaux les attaquaient, je leur répondais qu'elle ne contrôlait pas son pouvoir et ils allaient m'emmener quand l'un des hommes lâcha sa flèche. Je m'élançais vers Nina et sa mère quand la flèche les transperça. Je m'agenouillais près d'elles et les prenais dans mes bras :

\- Pas mes petites chéries! Pas mes petites chéries!

Je levais la tête vers le ciel et Charles interrompit le souvenir. Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois à terre et je sentis un frisson parcourir ma colonne vertébrale.

ALICIA POV

Je reculais rapidement en voyant la réaction d'Erik suite au souvenir. Je venais de le vivre avec lui mais cela avait dû être mille fois plus dur pour lui. Je voyais ses yeux qui tournaient comme des fous dans leurs orbites. Il se cambrait par terre, se tenait les tempes et il commençait à se changer. Soudain, il fut prit d'un sursaut et arrêta de bouger, puis il se transforma et je me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec un loup de 1m83 au garrot. Richard me prit par l'épaule et me repoussa en arrière, il se mit face à Erik, ou plutôt face au loup au pelage roux qui avait pris sa place, et il se changea à son tour. Burt fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent face à Erik. Ils essayèrent de l'intimider mais il était bien trop enragé pour se soucier d'eux, ils tentèrent alors de le repousser mais il les attaqua. Erik mordit Richard et Burt lui fonça dedans. Il s'étala de tout son long mais se releva rapidement et il repassa à l'attaque, il mit Burt à terre et poussa Richard contre un arbre. Le dos de ce dernier craqua si fort que j'eus un haut-le-cœur. Alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux au sol, Erik se retourna et s'avança vers moi. Je ne reculais pas au contraire, voyant que je lui tenais tête, il gronda et j'eus un aperçu de ses canines, très aiguisées, et la pensée qu'elles étaient peut-être ma dernière vision me traversa l'esprit mais je continuais. Je lui parlais tout en m'approchant de lui et d'un coup de tête, il me fit tomber au sol. Il se retrouva au-dessus de moi et il se figea. Je le regardais dans les yeux tout en continuant à lui parler. Il s'apaisa et secoua la tête, il était dans un état de confusion mais je voyais qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Il recula et me laissa me relever. Il s'allongea et plongea son museau entre ses pattes. Il me regarda alors que je m'approchais de lui et se laissa faire quand je posai ma main sur son museau. Il remua les oreilles et il commença à se changer. Erik me regarda et dit :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour eux, répondis-je en montrant Richard et Burt qui venaient de se retransformer.

\- Désolé, répéta-t-il à leur intention.

Je l'enlaçai et lui dis :

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu retransformé?

\- Je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je ne pourrais jamais te blesser.

\- Mais ça ne te dérange de nous mordre par contre, s'exclama Richard.

Je souris et demandai à Erik :

\- Est-ce que tu me vois?

\- Oui, répondit-il en m'embrassant doucement.

\- Rentrons, il commence à faire froid, dit Charles.

Erik partit retrouver Maria pour trouver une solution au problème des Templiers et je restais avec Charles dans le salon. Il nous servit un verre et il demanda :

\- Comment as-tu fais pour ne pas trembler devant lui.

\- J'étais morte de peur, mais je ne l'ai pas montré, je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait attaqué s'il avait compris que je cachais ma peur. Et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de finir entre ses crocs.

\- Je te comprends.

Burt entra et s'assit à côté de moi :

\- Alors p'tite terreur, t'as du cran tu sais.

\- J'étais morte de peur.

\- Et bien tu sais le cacher.

\- Comment va Richard?

\- Oh il va bien, il n'a déjà plus aucune trace de morsure.

\- Tant mieux.

Nous parlâmes encore quelques minutes puis nous fûmes rejoint par Erik et Maria :

\- Comment vas-tu? demandai-je à Erik.

\- Mieux, me répondit-il. On a réfléchi et on pense que la meilleure solution pour combattre les Templiers...

\- Non Erik! Pas encore! s'écria Charles.

\- Charles écoute-moi! Quand on a combattu Stryker ou Moïra, c'était un jeu d'enfant comparé à ce combat! Ils sont entraînés, comme nous. Tu as déjà essayé de me combattre, Raven aussi et que s'est-il passé?!

\- Le combat a duré deux secondes, se résigna Charles.

\- Ils sont plus d'une cinquantaine. Maria et moi allons les occuper et les arrêter un à un.

\- Erik, dis-je, je viens.

Avant qu'il dise non je renchéris :

\- Je sais aussi bien me battre que vous, si c'est le critère de réussite alors je peux venir.

Il se résigna et dit :

\- Alors nous serons trois. Pas plus pas moins, rajouta-t-il avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se propose.

\- Très bien, dit Charles. Mais ne pense pas que je te laisserais t'en tirer comme ça.

\- On y va tout de suite. Il faut qu'on se depêche, dit Erik. Ils sont à New-York.

\- Très bien. Depêchez-vous, répondit Burt. On couvre vos arrières avec Richard.

Il partit chercher Richard et Erik m'emmena en haut et il me tendit une veste à capuche et deux bracelets étranges avec deux poignards incrustés dedans. Je le regardais sans comprendre :

\- Ce sont les armes des Assassins. Maria a ramené les miens, ceux de mon ancêtre Aguilar. Elle a les siens et elle en a ramené d'autres paires au cas où.

\- A qui sont-ils?

\- A une vieille amie. Elle est morte pendant notre mutinerie.

\- Comment s'appelait-elle?

\- ... Alicia

\- Joli nom, dis en souriant.

\- Je trouve aussi. Tiens mets-les.

Il pris les siens sur son lit, les enfila et mit sa veste. Je fis de même et nous retrouvâmes Maria. Nous sortîmes et Charles et Peter nous retrouvèrent sur les marches du péron. Peter se jeta dans les bras de son père et Erik l'enlaça :

\- Je reviens vite.

\- Promis?

\- Promis.

Nous dîmes au revoir à Charles, Raven et tout les autres puis Maria rabattit son capuchon. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un Assassin maintenant. Je rabattis moi aussi capuchon et Erik fit de même. Nous partîmes donc à la recherche des Templiers qui avaient causé tant de misère et de problèmes aux Assassins.


	8. Templiers VS Assassins

ERIK POV

Alicia et Maria couraient devant moi, nous étions à Baltimore et nous cherchions des Templiers depuis trois semaines. Nous en avions déjà attrapé cinq sur les soixante-sept qui nous cherchaient dans tous le pays. Nous suivions Alfonso Suarez, un Templier d'origine argentine qui se cachait depuis que nous avions abattu son ami, Luis Gonzalez, à New-York une semaine plus tôt. Suarez se cachait dans une usine désaffectée au sud de la ville. Nous nous arrêtâmes sur le toit, devant une vitre cassée. Nous nous glissâmes à l'intérieur du bâtiment et nous dirigeâmes vers la salle principale. Suarez était étalé dans un canapé deux fois plus large que lui et lisait un magazine. Je me glissais derrière le canapé et m'allongeais rapidement derrière le meuble sans faire de bruit. J'allais me redresser et lui planter ma lame dans la carotide quand un téléphone sonna. Je m'arrêtais dans mon mouvement et me rallongeais vivement derrière le canapé. Suarez se leva, alla chercher son téléphone et il décrocha :

\- Suarez.

Je n'entendais pas les paroles de son interlocuteur et devais seulement me satisfaire de ses réponses :

\- Londres? Attendez je note... 10A Christina Street demain. Très bien j'y serai. Faut-il porter la capuche? Oui? Alors je mettrai ma tunique, très bien.

Il raccrocha rapidement. Je sautai alors par-dessus le canapé et lui plantai ma lame dans le cou. Il s'écroula à terre, mort sur le coup. Les filles me rejoignirent et nous cherchâmes la fameuse tunique dont Suarez avait parlé. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sans même avoir besoin de parler, nous irions à Londres le soir même pour se préparer la nuit allait être longue.

ALICIA POV

Nous venions d'arriver au 10A Christina Street après avoir traverser l'Atlantique. Erik nous avait avoué que le 10A Christina Street avait été un de ses foyers d'accueil après la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale avant qu'il ne soit déplacé aux États-Unis et qu'il aille vivre chez Burt et Richard quelques mois plus tard. Après les années 60, le bâtiment avait été détruit et un hôtel avait été construit à la place. C'était donc dans cet hôtel que le réunion des Templiers allait avoir lieu. Nous avions planifié la mission dans le jet privé de Charles qu'il nous avait volontiers prêté.

Nous venions d'arriver devant l'hôtel en tenue, longue veste à capuche et écharpe aux couleurs des Templiers pour moi et courte veste à capuche aux couleurs des Templiers. Nous entrâmes et fûmes accueillis par un certain Sandor, le maître des lieux. Il nous accompagna dans une salle remplie d'individus encapuchonnés et nous laissa. Nous nous isolâmes et fîmes le point sur la situation : il y avait deux gardes à chaque entrées et d'autres étaient postés autour d'une estrade et retenaient la foule. Nous nous séparâmes et nous postâmes en triangle, chacun gardant une entrée. Alors que nous attendions depuis plusieurs minutes, les portes s'ouvrirent et un homme de haute taille entra, flanqué de six gardes du corps. Il se dirigea vers l'estrade tout en saluant l'assemblée qui l'applaudissait. Il se plaça derrière le pupitre installé sur l'estrade et commença :

\- Messieurs dames, bienvenue. Nous allons commencer. Premièrement, je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Alan Rikkin, chef des Templiers depuis la regrettée mort d'Ellen Kaye. Je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui pour parler du problème des Assassins, ce virus qui depuis des siècles infecte des générations entière. La lignée la plus puissante mais aussi la plus dangereuse est bien entendu celle d'Erik Lehnsherr ou Callum Lynch, le descendant d'Aguilar. Le virus des Assassins est la violence, ma fille, Sofia, a, de son vivant, fait des expériences sur plus d'une centaine de lignées, dont Erik Lehnsherr. Elle a découvert que la violence est inscrite dans l'ADN. Les cas d'Erik Lehnsherr et de son père, Joseph Jakob Lehnsherr, sont très intéressant.

Alan Rikkin se tourna vers le mur derrière lui et un écran descendit. Il reprit ensuite son discours :

\- Je vais donc vous montrer les travaux de ma fille sur Erik Lehnsherr, il est très intéressant en raison de sa mutation. Ses gênes porteurs de la violence ont étaient d'autant plus affectés par la mutation que ses autres gênes ce qui donne un homme sanguinaire qui n'hésite pas à tuer pour arriver à ses fins et qui malheureusement a toutes les armes pour arriver à ses fins.

Alors qu'il parle, des images des entraînements d'Erik et d'expériences faites sur lui défilent sur l'écran. Je me tourne vers l'endroit où est censé se trouver Erik pour voir sa réaction quand je vois qu'il n'est plus à son poste. Je regarde autour de moi mais il n'est plus là. Soudain, les lumières s'éteignent et j'entends un bruit sourd. Les lumières se rallument et des cris retentissent. Je me tourne vers l'estrade mais personne ne se tient devant le pupitre. Je remarque alors la mare de sang qui coule jusqu'à mes pieds, et, alors que tout le monde se rue vers la sortie, je me fraie un chemin jusqu'à l'estrade et enfin je le voie. Erik est à genoux, la lame encore enfoncée dans le cou d'Alan Rikkin. Je m'approche de lui, pousse le corps loin du sien et il pose sa tête contre mon ventre. Je suis debout, lui à genoux, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et le rassure mais mes paroles le touchent à peine :

\- Ils me prennent pour un monstre Alicia. Je suis un rat de laboratoire, rien de plus.

\- Non Erik, c'est faux ne dis pas ça. Je t'aime mon amour. Je t'aime et je sais que tout est absolument faux. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable et la seule raison pour laquelle ils te traitent comme ça c'est qu'ils l'ignorent.

Il se relève et me regarde dans les yeux pour chercher la petite lueur que j'ai quand je mens, mais il ne la voit pas car il le sait très bien, tout ce que je viens de dire n'est que la vérité pure et simple. Je le prend dans mes bras et soudain ses épaules s'affaissent, je sens alors des larmes couler dans mon cou et je le sers encore plus fort. Maria nous rejoint et nous sortons discrètement du bâtiment. Nous ramenons Erik dans notre planque et j'essaye de contacter Charles. Il me répond presque immédiatement :

\- _Alicia? Comment vas-tu?_

 _\- Bien, ce n'est pas moi le problème._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il?_

 _\- Tu peux regarder dans ma tête tu sais._

 _\- Oui... Ah je vois. Vous devriez rentrer, je crois qu'Erik a besoin de se reposer._

 _\- Je lui ai dit que tout ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge mais je crois que ça n'a eu aucun effet._

 _\- Je prend le jet, j'arrive demain matin à Londres City._

 _\- D'accord à demain._

 _\- A demain._

Je rejoint donc Maria dans la cuisine pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et elle m'apprend qu'Erik est allez se coucher. Quand j'ouvre la porte de la chambre, je le découvre allongé à ma place, serrant mon oreiller contre lui. Je souris et m'approche de lui. Je reprends mon oreiller, ce qui me vaut un grognement d'Erik mais il se tait dès que je m'allonge près de lui et que je le serre contre moi. Il ouvre les yeux et dit :

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est pas grave chéri, je comprend. Je viens de contacter Charles, on rentre demain, il nous attendra à l'aéroport de Londres City. C'est un petit aéroport qui n'a qu'une piste.

\- D'accord.

Il se redresse, m'embrasse et pose sa tête sur mon ventre. Nous nous endormons rapidement et dormons d'un sommeil de plomb toute la nuit.

ERIK POV

Le lendemain, Maria vient nous réveiller en retard. Nous avons tellement bien dormi que nous n'avons pas vu l'heure passer. Quand Maria entre dans la chambre, Alicia est allongée sur mon torse, une main glissée sous mon t-shirt, nous n'avons même pas pris la peine de nous déshabiller la veille, mes bras entourent sa taille et une de mes mains fait des allers-retours sous sa chemise. Alicia a posé sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et je sens son souffle contre ma peau. Je suis en train de rêver d'elle quand Maria me réveille. Je sursaute et Alicia ouvre les yeux.

\- Il est sept heures, on y va dans une demi-heure.

Nous nous levons rapidement et chacun mange pendant que l'autre prend sa douche. Nous sommes dans la voiture trente minutes plus tard et en route pour l'aéroport. Nous retrouvons Charles qui a l'air soulagé de me voir bien portant et je me tourne vers Alicia en me demandant ce qu'elle a raconté à Charles mais elle m'envoie baladé d'un geste de le main. Je secoue la tête et grimpe dans le jet à la suite de Charles. Je retrouve Hank assit à la place du pilote, m'assoit à côté de lui et nous décollons en quelques minutes. Je parle avec Hank pendant tout le trajet et je vois bien qu'il n'est pas au courant de l'assassinat que j'ai commis la veille, ce qui m'arrange vraiment.

ALICIA POV

Alors que nous retrouvons Charles je perçois la question muette d'Erik mais je l'envoie balader, je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer avec lui. Je salue Charles et Hank puis je m'installe avec Maria et le professeur au fond de l'avion alors qu'Erik va à l'avant avec Hank. Nous parlons de lui pendant tout le trajet, je sais qu'il n'aime pas cela mais je m'inquiète énormément pour lui depuis l'assassinat d'Alan Rikkin. Heureusement, Charles me rassure en me disant qu'Erik a déjà été confronté à des attaques comme celles là mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas tranquille. Lorsque nous atterrissons, nous sommes accueillis par Raven. Erik n'ouvre pas la bouche pendant tout le trajet, quand nous arrivons à l'école, il salue à peine Peter et Jean qui nous attendent devant l'entrée du château et il monte prendre une douche. Je ne le revoie pas de la soirée et nous mangeons donc sans lui. Vers neuf heures du soir, je m'inquiète de ne pas le voir, je monte donc voir dans notre chambre mas je ne le trouve pas. Je cherche partout à l'étage quand je vois la fenêtre du couloir du dernier étage ouverte. Je passe la tête à l'extérieur et je le découvre, du moins je ne le vois pas entièrement, je découvre seulement ses jambes qui se balancent dans le vide. Je l'appelle mais il ne répond. Je soupire, il m'oblige à monter. Je grimpe sur la rambarde et escalade le mur en quelques secondes. Je m'allonge près de lui et le regarde :

\- Que se passe-t-il Erik? Parle-moi.

\- Je ne veux pas Alicia, je ne peux pas.

Je ne réessaye pas et me colle à lui, il me sert dans ses bras :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime Erik.

Je laisse quelques minutes passer et alors je lui annonce la nouvelle :

\- Erik?

\- Hmm?

\- Je... Je suis enceinte.

Il se redresse si rapidement qu'il se fait mal aux côtes :

\- C'est super Alicia!

Il est si heureux, il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse fougueusement. Revoir son sourire après tant de temps me fait tellement plaisir que j'en oublie que je suis sur le toit. Je manque de tomber mais je suis dans les bras d'Erik et il me retient. Nous redescendons du toit et nous dirigeons vers notre chambre quand Charles nous interpelle :

\- Alicia! Tiens Erik.

Il remarque le grand sourire de son ami et le regarde d'un air interrogateur :

\- Tu souries? C'est bizarre, que se passe-t-il.

\- Regarde dans ma tête Charles.

Le professeur porte deux doigts à sa tempe et soudain, un grand sourire vient illuminer son visage :

\- Félicitations!

\- Merci.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu Alicia?

\- Depuis Londres, j'ai eu des doutes alors j'ai voulu m'en assurer. Et voilà.

Charles sourit et dit :

\- Vous allez l'annoncer ou vous voulez attendre que cela se voit?

\- Je préférerai attendre. Surtout si c'est pour que Raven me suive partout pendant ma grossesse.

\- Pas faux. D'ailleurs, Raven te cherche.

\- J'y vais. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure chéri.

\- D'accord.

J'embrasse Erik et je descends, le laissant avec Charles. Je retrouve Raven dans la cuisine et elle m'emmène dans une salle de classe déserte, laissant Hank seul :

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre avec lui Raven?

\- Qui?

\- Ne joue pas à ça, tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

\- Je l'aime bien mais de toutes façons on n'est pas là pour parler de moi Alicia.

\- Que me veux-tu?

\- Comment s'est passé la traque?

\- Bien.

\- Alors pourquoi Erik avait une tête de dix pieds de long?

\- Raven, ce n'est pas ton problème, il ne voulait même pas m'en parler tout à l'heure.

\- Mais tu l'as deviné.

\- Quand Rikkin a été tué par Erik, il était en train de faire un exposé sur les expériences qu'il a fait sur Erik et il a utilisé des mots qui présentaient Erik comme un monstre, une erreur de la nature.

\- Mais comment est-ce qu'il peut croire ça?

\- Il a vécu plus de choses que nous tous réunis et je ne sais pas comment il peut encore être en vie alors son esprit

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

\- Tu ne sais donc pas? Après Apocalypse, il a fait trois tentatives de suicide. J'étais la lors de la dernière et je t'assure que ce n'était pas beau à voir. Il rêvait éveillé, il revivait les pires moments de sa vie et répétait sans cesse que c'était de sa faute.

\- Trois tentatives de suicide?! Il n'en a jamais parlé.

\- Bien évidemment, comment crois-tu qu'il aurait vécu le regard des autres.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Alors tu m'assures que tu veilles sur lui d'accord.

\- Raven, pour qui me prends-tu? Évidemment, je veilles sur lui, je ne fais même que cela.

\- Alors va le rejoindre. Tu sais depuis qu'il est avec toi il a vraiment changé. En beaucoup mieux cela va sans dire.

Je souris et avant de sortir lui dis :

\- Tu sais tu devrais vraiment aller voir Hank.

\- Alicia!

\- D'accord, je m'en vais mais tu devrais y repenser.

Je monte alors retrouver Erik mas je croise Henri dans le couloir :

\- Hank, tu tombes bien. Raven est toute seule en bas, tu devrais y aller.

\- Euh, d'accord. Merci.

Il se dirige vers la salle de classe et je vois déjà la tête de Raven en le voyant arriver, ce qui fait rire. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et trouve Erik endormi à ma place et Charles assis sur un fauteuil près du lit. Il lève la tête alors que je passe la porte :

\- Il était exténué, il s'est endormi en quelques minutes.

\- Tant mieux, il en avait besoin.

Charles se lève et continue :

\- Encore félicitations Alicia.

\- Merci.

Il sort de la chambre et me laisse seule avec Erik. Je me déshabille et met un t-shirt et un pantalon de survêtement puis je me couche près d'Erik. Il se réveille et me dit :

\- Regarde dans la poche de ma veste.

Je me relève et prend la veste. Je cherche à l'intérieur et trouves un boîtier. Je le sors et Erik, qui m'a rejointe, le prend. Il pose un genou à terre et me demande :

\- Alicia veux-tu devenir ma femme?

Un grand sourire illumine tout à coup mon visage et les larmes aux yeux je lui répond :

\- Oui.

Il sourit à son tour, se relève et me passe la bague au doigt. Je l'embrasse alors de toutes mes forces, il me soulève et me porte jusqu'au lit tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Il me fit l'amour passionnément cette nuit-là et il oublia toutes les peines qui l'avaient accablé ces derniers jours.


	9. Retour Aux Sources

ERIK POV

Je me suis levé quelques minutes avant Alicia, quand elle se réveille, elle se lève à son tour et vient entouré ma tête de ses bras :

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. réponds-je en l'embrassant.

\- Bien dormi?

\- La meilleure nuit que je n'ai jamais passé.

\- Tant mieux. On ferait bien de s'habiller chéri, il est déjà dix heures.

J'acquiesce et lui donne ses vêtements. Nous nous habillons rapidement et avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, je lui demande :

\- Tu ne voudrais pas retourner en Suède?

\- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas Erik.

\- Mais tu le voudrais?

\- Je voudrais revoir mon frère oui.

\- Et tu ne le peux pas à cause de moi.

Alicia se rapproche de moi et touche mon bras :

\- Erik, j'ai fait mes propres choix, j'ai choisi de te suivre, de t'aider, de porter tes enfants et de t'épouser. Tu n'es en rien fautif.

J'acquiesce rapidement et la suis hors de la chambre. Nous retrouvons Charles et Jean en bas et quand Alicia entre dans la pièce, la seule chose quelle remarque est la bague qu'elle porte au doigt :

\- Elle est superbe! Alors Erik, tu nous caches des choses?

\- Non. Je n'avais même pas prévu de le faire.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé?

\- Rien de très glorieux.

\- Si tu n'avais pas prévu de faire ta demande, d'où vient cette bague?

J'hésite un petit moment avant de répondre :

\- Mon père était bijoutier, il a légué tout ce qu'il avait ce qui veut dire les bijoux et la boutique en plus de notre ancienne maison.

\- Il devait être très doué, elle est superbe.

\- Il l'était.

Je clos la discussion et Peter vient nous rejoindre :

\- Salut papa!

\- Salut Peter.

Il remarque la tête de Jean et demande :

\- Que se passe-t-il Jean?

\- Rien.

J'entends soudain sa voix dans ma tête :

 _\- Voulez-vous l'annoncer ou attendre?_

 _\- On voulait attendre mais maintenant que tu le sais..._

Je regarde Alicia et lui fait un signe alors elle dit :

\- Ton père m'a demandée en mariage.

Peter s'arrête alors de jouer avec ses mains. Puis il se jette au cou d'Alicia :

\- Ouais! Trop bien! Je peux t'appeler belle maman?

\- Euh, je préfère Alicia, je te rappelle que je suis plus jeune que toi, c'est déjà bien assez bizarre comme ça.

Peter glousse et m'enlace :

\- Au moins t'as bien choisi papa. Est-ce que je peux le dire aux autres?

\- Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Alicia?

\- Si tu veux.

Peter sort alors à pleine vitesse de la pièce et quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai regretté ma décision car Raven m'a sauté dessus :

\- Félicitations!

\- Merci Raven mais tu m'étouffes.

\- Désolé. Quand as-tu fais ta demande?

\- Hier soir.

Elle se tourne vers Alicia et demande :

\- Il l'avait déjà faite quand tu m'as parlé?

\- Non. Alors, et mon conseil.

\- Lâche moi avec ça.

Alicia éclate de rire et je me tourne vers Charles, je vois bien qu'il est dans la même situation que moi, il ne comprend pas un traître mot de leur discussion. Alicia, Jean et Raven sortent ensemble et je reste avec Charles :

\- Alors, deux nouvelles en si peu de temps, tu ne penses aller trop vite?

\- Franchement non. On n'est jamais tranquilles tout les deux alors je préfère que ce soit comme cela.

\- Hmm, sûrement

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Rien.

\- Charles, dis-moi.

\- Vous voulez partir n'est-ce pas?

\- C'est donc cela?

\- Oui Erik, c'est cela. Tu es ici depuis deux mois et tu es déjà mort une fois. Tu n'est pas en sécurité à l'extérieur et j'ai peur pour Alicia.

\- Charles, elle n'a pas vu son frère depuis un an et demi.

\- Je le sais mais pour ton enfant.

\- Arrête Charles, on veut partir. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais je suis avec elle, je l'aime et je veux que mon enfant vive dans le pays natal de sa mère puisqu'il y a un mur qui m'empêche d'aller dans le mien.

Sur ce, je sors rapidement de la cuisine sans même avoir mangé. Je marche depuis quelques minutes quand Burt vient me rejoindre :

\- Salut p'tit frère. Félicitations!

\- Merci Burton.

\- Mais dites-moi, quel enthousiasme!

\- Ouais. Je viens de me disputer avec Charles.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il veut qu'on reste ici mais on aimerait repartir en Suède.

\- Erik. Pourquoi veux-tu repartir, vous êtes en sécurité ici.

\- Et voilà, c'est reparti.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Tu veux jouer avec la vie d'Alicia et la tienne?

\- Si c'est pour me faire la moral Burt, tu peux repartir tout de suite.

\- Très bien mais je te préviens, papa ne va pas être content.

\- C'est pas père.

Et je le plante là, en plein milieu du jardin pour rejoindre Alicia. Je la retrouve en pleine conversation avec Raven dans notre chambre. Elles remarquent mon expression et Alicia demande :

\- Que se passe-t-il chéri?

\- Charles et Burt me sont tombés dessus et ils ne veulent pas qu'on parte.

\- Alicia vient de me dire que vous prévoyez de partir, je vous soutiens totalement mais tu aurais du te douter que Charles t'interdirait de faire ça.

\- Oui mais quand même, je veux rentrer en Suède pour...

Je regarde Alicia, et, voyant qu'elle acquiesce, je continue :

\- ... pour que notre enfant vive dans le pays de sa mère.

Raven me regarde très surprise puis se tourne vers Alicia et regarde son ventre :

\- Non!

\- Si.

\- Super! Depuis quand le sais-tu?

\- Depuis Londres.

\- Je suis trop contente pour vous. Viens là papa!

Elle se jette dans mes bras et m'enlace :

\- Tu l'as dit à Peter?

Je grimace :

\- Non pas encore, je pense que je vais y aller tout de suite.

\- Attend Erik. Raven, tu peux nous laisser deux secondes?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle sort et Alicia se lève du lit :

\- Je ne veux pas que mes décisions interfère avec ton amitié envers Charles. Si tu ne veux pas partir, on ne partira pas.

\- Alicia, je t'aime et je sais que tu veux revoir ton frère et je dois dire que j'ai vraiment envie de le connaître.

\- Sûr?

\- Sûr.

\- Alors va dire à ton fils qu'il va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

\- Oui madame.

Je sors de la pièce, laissant une Raven toute excitée sauter sur Alicia pour avoir plus d'informations. Je cherche donc Peter partout et je le trouve dans la chambre de Scott :

\- Salut les garçons, Scott je t'emprunte Peter deux secondes.

\- Pas de problème, et félicitations.

\- Merci.

Peter passe la porte et la referme en quelques secondes :

\- Peter, j'ai une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer.

\- Oui?

\- Euh... Alicia attend un enfant.

Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'annoncer ça à un de mes enfants et je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre alors j'ai lâché ça comme une bombe et je m'en rends compte en voyant son expression :

\- Ouah.

\- Quoi?

\- Bah ça fait beaucoup.

\- Je sais, pour moi aussi.

\- Mais je suis content t'inquiètes pas. J'ai hâte.

\- Tant mieux, mais on ne veut pas que notre enfant grandisse à l'école.

\- ... Tu vas encore t'en aller?

\- Oui, on voudrait repartir en Suède.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord?

\- Bah oui, je vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherais, de toutes façons je ne pourrais pas alors d'accord.

\- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais ton avis compte.

Il acquiesce mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas convaincu. Je le laisse rentrer dans sa chambre mais avant de refermer, il passe la tête par la porte et demande :

\- Est-ce que je peux le dire à Scott?

\- Si tu veux.

Il referme la porte et je redescend. J'évite le plus possible de me retrouver avec Charles, Burton ou Richard et passe la fin de l'après-midi avec Hank à reconstruire le moteur du jet. Quand Alicia vient nous chercher, nous sommes couverts de cambouis, et elle nous envoie à la douche après que je l'ai enlacée avec mes bras noirs. Nous redescendons dans la cuisine et sommes accueillis par Richard. Il m'entraîne à l'écart et m'annonce :

\- Erik, j'ai discuté avec Charles.

\- T'es pas croyable Richard.

\- On ne peut pas te retenir, on en est conscient mais sache que j'aimerais voir mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille.

\- Évidemment, je te promets que tu rencontreras le bébé dès sa naissance.

Je remarque alors des larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux :

\- Papa, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas.

Je le prend dans mes bras et il me serre :

\- Je viens de te retrouver et tu veux déjà repartir.

Tout à coup, un doute m'accapare, et si partir n'était pas la bonne solution. Mais au même moment, Alicia me rejoint et je n'ai plus aucun doute, j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour elle. Richard desserre son étreinte et me dit en se tournant vers Alicia :

\- Mais tu n'as jamais été aussi heureux depuis que tu es avec elle. Alicia, je te le laisse, prend soin de lui.

\- Bien sûr Rick. Je te le promets.

Richard remonte rapidement et Alicia me prend la main :

\- C'était quoi ça?

\- Il a eu un coup de blues.

\- A cause de notre départ?

\- C'est rien chérie.

\- Erik, ils ne veulent pas que tu partes. Je t'enlève à eux.

\- Chérie arrête. Je veux partir avec toi et ils devront se contenter de nos visites occasionnelles et des leurs.

Je l'embrasse doucement et elle se laisse convaincre. Nous retournons dans la cuisine et nous nous installons à table avec Charles, Peter, Scott et Jean.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir fait une partie de poker gagnée haut la main par Peter, nous nous écroulons sur le lit et nous endormons en quelques secondes.

ALICIA POV

C'est la quatrième fois que je me réveille cette nuit, Erik m'avait prévenue pour les nausées mais je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal. Alors que j'entre dans la chambre pour me recoucher, Erik se réveille :

\- Hey chérie.

Il remarque alors mon expression :

\- Viens là.

Je m'assois sur le lit, il s'installe derrière moi et commence à me masser. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et continue son massage pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand il me sent détendue, il s'allonge et me serre contre lui.

Le lendemain, je me réveille avant Erik et je le laisse dormir. Je sors de la chambre en silence et descend dans la cuisine. Je retrouve Burton qui m'accueille avec un énorme sourire :

\- Alors la nuit?

\- Tu m'as entendue?

\- Oui.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave p'tite terreur. C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas. Viens là, je t'ai fais du café.

Il me sert donc et nous discutons pendant près d'une heure. Erik nous rejoint ensuite et m'entoure la taille de ses bras en déposant des baisers sur mon échine :

\- Tu vas mieux?

\- Oui. Merci pour le massage, c'était super.

\- Pas de quoi chérie. C'est quand tu veux.

Burton se racle la gorge et Erik se tourne vers lui :

\- Quoi?

\- Nan rien. Mais t'aurais pas oublié quelque chose? Ton t-shirt par exemple.

\- Et alors, tu es jaloux de mes abdos?

\- Oh non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'en ai autant que toi voire plus.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça.

Charles entre à ce moment et demande :

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Burton est jaloux de mes abdos Charles.

Je regarde mon fiancé et réplique :

\- Erik arrête, de toutes façons je suis la seule à avoir le droit de profiter de tes abdominaux.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il en m'embrassant. Bon je vais prendre une douche, je reviens.

Il remonte et je prend mon petit-déjeuner avec Charles et Burton.

Durant la journée, Erik prépare nos valises pour être prêt dès le lendemain puis il passe du temps avec Peter. Vers quinze heures, je les vois partir faire un footing dans la forêt. Je passe le reste de la journée de mon côté avec Raven. Le soir, nous nous couchons tôt pour être près à rentrer avant midi en Suède.

Nous sommes rentrer depuis une semaine et nous n'avons encore eu aucun problème avec les services de sécurité ce qui est une bonne chose en soi mais j'ai peur pour Alicia et notre enfant mais je ne laisse rien paraître même si je sais qu'elle pense à la même chose.


	10. Désastre

6 mois après le retour en Suède

ALICIA POV

J'ai des contractions depuis ce matin, je suis allée chez le médecin mais il m'a renvoyée, impuissant. Il m'a seulement dit de ne pas m'inquiéter car même si des contractions dès le septième ne sont pas banales, il n'y a presque aucun risque. Quand Erik rentre et qu'il me voit dans la salle de bain, pliée au-dessus des toilettes, en train de vomir de la bile, il rentre dans une colère noire :

\- Que t'a-t-il dit chérie?!

\- Rien, il ne peut rien faire.

\- Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es?

\- Oui merci.

Soudain une douleur vive me prend au ventre et je hurle de douleur. Erik se précipite vers moi et m'emmène dans la chambre, soudain, il s'écrie :

\- Alicia, tu saignes !

Je crie et il me sert dans ses bras, il est impuissant et il n'aime pas cela :

\- Alicia, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je n'en sais rien, je n'en ai aucune idée. Plus rien n'a d'importance à part la douleur que je ressens au niveau du ventre. Je me crispe de douleur et Erik me sert plus fort. Il me chuchote des mots de réconfort mais je sais qu'il a compris : je suis en train de perdre notre enfant. Il s'assoit derrière moi et commence à me masser le dos. Je me calme un peu mais la douleur et toujours vive. Je me laisse aller contre son épaule et laisse mes larmes couler. Il caresse mes cheveux et dit :

\- Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital chérie.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? Il faut être sûr que tu n'as rien. S'il-te plaît Alicia.

\- Très bien, si tu veux.

Erik se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Il descend jusqu'au parking et me dépose dans la voiture, puis il m'emmène à l'hôpital. Je reste deux heures dans la salle d'attente des urgences. Erik me serre contre lui et me masse le dos. Une infirmière s'approche alors et nous informe qu'un médecin et près à me recevoir. Erik doit attendre à l'extérieur, je suis l'infirmière jusqu'à une salle lumineuse. Une femme attend devant la porte et m'aide à m'asseoir sur le lit d'hôpital. Elle se présente comme le médecin Johansson et demande :

\- Votre mari est-il là ?

J'acquiesce lentement :

\- Très bien. Elle se tourne vers l'infirmière. Dîtes-lui que cela prendra une quinzaine de minutes.

La femme en blouse blanche sort de la salle et le médecin reprend :

\- A combien de semaine êtes-vous ?

\- Trente-deux.

\- D'accord, je ne vous apprend rien : vous êtes en train de faire une fausse couche. J'ai besoin que vous enleviez votre bas et que vous vous détendiez.

Je hoche la tête et enlève mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement. Elle place un drap sur mes jambes et déclare :

\- Vous êtes prête ?

\- Oui.

ERIK POV

L'infirmière vient de repartir dans la salle de consultation, je suis donc seul et si Charles ne m'avait pas contacté au même moment, j'aurais probablement perdu mon sang froid et aurais sûrement fait sauter l'hôpital.

 _\- Comment vas-tu mon ami ?_

 _\- Super, comme tu le constates._

 _\- Toutes mes condoléances Erik._

 _\- Merci Charles. Mais je m'inquiète pour Alicia, elle le voulait tellement cet enfant._

 _\- Veux-tu que je vous rejoigne ?_

 _\- Si tu veux mais peux-tu prévenir le frère d'Alicia. Il s'appelle Edward Vikander et il habite près du commissariat de Stockholm._

 _\- Très bien. L'as-tu déjà rencontré ?_

 _\- Oui, on se connaît bien maintenant._

Charles ne se manifeste pas pendant deux minutes, puis sa voix retentit dans ma tête :

 _\- Voilà, c'est fait. Il a été surpris en m'entendant mais il s'en est vite remis. Il est en route et moi aussi. J'arrive avec Peter._

 _\- D'accord, merci._

Charles me salue et sa voix s'éteint. L'infirmière revient dans la salle et m'emmène jusqu'à Alicia. Tout en saluant le médecin je la cherche des yeux et la trouve endormie sur un lit. La voir ainsi me calme et je m'approche d'elle pour prendre sa main. Le médecin s'approche et demande :

\- Vous êtes le père ?

\- Oui.

\- Voulez-vous voir votre enfant ?

J'acquiesce et elle me montre une serviette dans un landau. Je m'approche et découvre le visage d'une petite fille. Ma vision se brouille et des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues. Je glisse mes mains dans le landau et prend ma petite fille dans mes bras. Je découvre son visage fin, ses cheveux couleur noisette et regarde ses petits yeux bleu océan, comme les miens. Je pleure toutes larmes de mon corps en tenant celui de mon enfant et quand enfin je me calme, la porte de la salle s'ouvre sur Edward. Il se précipite sur Alicia pour voir si elle n'a rien, puis il se tourne vers moi et remarque le petit corps dans mes bras. Il s'approche de moi et caresse la tête de l'enfant. Je lui tend le petit corps. Le médecin me demande de la suivre dehors et me demande une fois la porte fermée :

\- Erik Lehnsherr. Je ne vous avez pas reconnu avec la barbe. D'ailleurs, cela vous va bien.

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur et elle continue :

\- Je vous admire vous savez. Je suis aussi une mutante, je soigne les gens. Quand votre femme est…

\- Nous ne sommes pas marié.

\- … Ah ! Et bien quand votre, euh, petite amie est arrivée, j'ai reconnu une malformation des trompes. Je peux soigner cela avec votre permission.

\- Cette malformation est la cause de la fausse couche ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors je crois que la question ne se pose même pas, bien sûr que vous avez ma permission mais je préférerai lui demander de vive voix.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle ouvre la porte de la salle de consultation et je m'approche d'Alicia pour la réveiller. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux et je lui demande si elle accepte la méthode du médecin. Elle répond tout de suite oui et tourne des yeux pleins d'espoir vers le docteur Johansson. Cette dernière pose ses mains sur le ventre d'Alicia et ferme les yeux. Ses mains s'illuminent et celles d'Alicia se resserrent sur les miennes. Je l'embrasse sur le front et la rassure. Le médecin enlève ses mains du ventre tendu d'Alicia et rouvre les yeux :

\- Voilà, j'ai terminé.

Alicia tourne la tête vers son frère et détaille le petit corps allongé. Edward lui donne la petite fille et elle éclate en sanglots. Je les sers toutes les deux contre moi et embrasse le front d'Alicia. Je la berce doucement et elle se calme peu à peu. Le docteur Johansson demande alors :

\- Avez-vous choisi un nom ? C'est pour le certificat de naissance.

Je sais qu'elle dit certificat de naissance pour ne pas dire de décès. Je m'apprête à lui répondre que nous n'avions pas choisi de nom mais Alicia me devance :

\- Lucy. C'était le nom de ma grand-mère. Tu veux bien Erik ?

\- Oui, j'aime bien. Va pour Lucy.

\- Voulez-vous choisir un deuxième et un troisième prénom ?

Je me tourne vers Eddy et lui demande de choisir un des prénoms. Il choisit Gerda, du nom de leur autre grand-mère. Alicia me prononce alors le prénom Nina. Je la regarde et elle m'explique que Charles l'a contactée, elle lui a demandé de choisir un prénom et il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde : Nina. J'accepte donc ce prénom et nous inscrivons les trois prénoms de notre petite fille.

 _Prénoms :_ _Lucy, Gerda, Nina_

 _Nom :_ _Lehnsherr / Vikander_

 _Sexe :_ _Féminin_

 _Date de naissance :_ _31 mai 1985_

 _Lieu de naissance :_ _Stockholm, Suède_

 _Date de décès :_ _31 mai 1985_

 _Lieu de décès :_ _Stockholm, Suède_

 _Nom et prénoms de la mère :_ _Vikander Alicia, Freja, Ofelia_

 _Date de naissance de la mère :_ _3 octobre 1958_

 _Lieu de naissance de la mère :_ _Göteborg, Suède_

 _Nom et prénoms du père :_ _Lehnsherr Erik, Magnus, Maximilien_

 _Date de naissance du père :_ _2 avril 1930_

 _Lieu de naissance du père :_ _Heidelberg, Bade-Wurtemberg, Allemagne_

Je remplis chaque case du formulaire car je vois bien qu'Alicia n'a pas la force de le faire. Je tend le papier au médecin qui s'étonne de ma date de naissance mais ne dit rien. Elle le range dans un dossier et prend le corps de notre petite fille. Elle l'emmène et nous dit que nous pouvons sortir. Elle nous appellera dès le lendemain pour s'occuper des détails. Elle s'occupera du corps de la petite fille. Alicia se lève difficilement et je la soutiens du mieux que je peux. Je remercie le médecin et nous sortons. Edward emmène Alicia jusqu'à sa voiture pendant que je signe les papiers de sortie. Je les rejoins au parking et monte dans ma voiture. Je suis Eddy et m'apprête à sortir du parking quand Peter surgit sur le siège passager. Les pneus émettent un crissement strident alors que je freine subitement :

\- Putain Peter ! Ne fais plus jamais ça !

\- Désolé papa.

Je soupire mais me calme en voyant le visage désolé de mon fils :

\- C'est pas grave. Bonjour Charles. Dis-je remarquant mon ami sur le siège arrière.

\- Bonjour Erik. Encore toutes mes condoléances.

Je redémarre et répond :

\- Merci.

\- Papa, c'était une fille ou un garçon ?

Sa voix enfantine me fait penser à un petit garçon inquiet mais c'est bien mon fils de trente-deux ans qui se trouve près de moi :

\- C'était une petite-fille.

Il baisse la tête et demande :

\- Vous lui avez choisi un prénom ?

\- Lucy. Elle s'appelle Lucy, Gerda, Nina Lehnsherr Vikander.

\- C'est joli.

\- Oui mais tu sais, je n'ai choisi aucun de ces prénoms. Alicia a choisi le premier, Eddy a choisi le second et le troisième a été choisi par Charles.

\- Nina. Dit-il en se tournant vers le professeur. Le plus beau prénom des trois.

Charles sourit. Nous arrivons au bas de l'appartement au même moment. Je me gare et sort rapidement de la voiture pour aider Alicia. Elle s'est endormie dans la voiture, je la porte donc jusque en haut et l'allonge sur notre lit. Charles, Eddy et Peter m'attendent dans la cuisine. Charles demande si quelqu'un a faim, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais affamé à cause de l'adrénaline. Maintenant qu'elle est redescendue, mon ventre exprime bruyamment son mécontentement. Peter prépare donc un plat en quelques secondes et nous nous mettons à table en laissant un petit quelque chose pour Alicia au cas où elle se réveillerait. Nous mangeons en silence et je vais me coucher très rapidement. Je laisse Eddy préparer les lits pour la nuit et serre Alicia contre moi. Elle se réveille et se tourne vers moi :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Erik ?

Je réfléchis une seconde et répond :

\- On va se marier et je vais te faire un enfant, le plus bel enfant que l'on peut imaginer, qui t'aimera infiniment tout comme je t'aime. Je te promets que je t'aimerais autant que possible, comme Lucy l'aurais fait si elle était avec nous.

Alicia se presse contre moi alors que j'énonce le nom de notre enfant défunt. Elle m'avoue alors :

\- Je ne pourrais pas aller à l'enterrement, je n'en ai pas la force Erik.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux le faire, fais le pour elle chérie.

Elle acquiesce et j'embrasse son front. Elle se rendort et je remarque des larmes qui tombent sur son oreiller. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi triste et je prie, je promet que je ferais tout pour que je ne revois jamais ce visage triste.


	11. Préparation des adieux

Salut ! Oui je sais, ça fait longtemps. Trop même. Je suis vraiment désolée mais voilà le nouveau chapitre (un chapitre un peu cours je l'avoue) et je me dépêche d'écrire le suivant, promis. Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plaît, ça m'aide et ça fait toujours plaisir quand c'est un mot gentil.

Alicia dort toujours contre moi, elle a arrêté de pleurer dans son sommeil mais je sais que son chagrin ne s'en ira pas comme cela. Et le mien non plus de toutes manières. Je me lève sans bruit pour éviter de réveiller ma fiancée et retrouve Charles assis seul à la table de la cuisine :

\- Bonjour Charles.

Le télépathe met quelques secondes à remarquer mon arrivée :

\- Hmm ? Oh bonjour Erik. Alors, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je crois que ça pourrait aller mieux. Alicia a pleuré toute la nuit, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça.

Charles baisse la tête comme pour formuler une excuse muette :

\- Et toi Erik ? Je t'ai demandé comment tu allais toi, pas Alicia. Je sais qu'elle va mal, je m'en doute mais toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai forcément pensé à Nina, c'est comme si j'avais perdu une partie de moi. Encore.

Je prend ma tête entre mes mains :

\- C'est le deuxième enfant que je perd Charles, c'est… inhumain. Personne ne devrait à avoir vivre ça.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

\- On va se marier, et on verra par la suite.

\- Vous allez essayer d'avoir un autre enfant ?

Je relève la tête et lui répond alors que des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux :

\- Oui. Je ne veux pas oublier Lucy mais, elle ne reviendra jamais et… Je veux revoir un sourire sur le visage d'Alicia.

\- Tu en reverras un, j'en suis sûr. Tu verras à votre mariage, elle sera la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Je sais qu'il essaye de me rassurer mais cela ne dépendra que de ma future femme. Je me lève et ouvre un placard pour prendre une barre de céréales et une clémentine. J'en offre une à Charles quand Edward passe la porte de la cuisine :

\- Salut Eddy.

\- Salut Erik, tu vas mieux ?

Je hausse les épaules :

\- Pas vraiment.

Il prend le nécessaire pour manger et s'installe près de son futur beau-frère :

\- Et Alicia, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Très mal. Elle a pleuré dans mes bras toute la nuit. Je m'en veux, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je m'en veux parce qu'une petite voix dans mon cerveau me dit que si je n'avais pas été là, elle ne serait pas tombée enceinte et n'aurait pas eu à vivre ça.

Edward relève la tête incrédule :

\- Tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé Erik. Et tu n'es pas coupable, elle le voulait aussi cet enfant.

\- Je sais.

Je finis de manger et me lève de table pour faire la vaisselle mais Charles m'arrête :

\- Laisse, va voir Alicia. Elle se réveille.

J'acquiesce et sors de la pièce. Je passe devant le lit de Peter et le regarde dormir avec un sourire bienveillant, j'ai peut-être perdu de fille mais mon unique fils est encore là pour moi. J'évite de le réveiller et entre dans ma chambre. Je n'allume pas la lumière pour ne pas agresser les yeux d'Alicia et j'attends que les miens s'habituent à l'obscurité. Je m'approche du lit et distingue la silhouette de fiancée. Elle émerge difficilement du sommeil, elle s'étire comme un chat et ouvre les yeux :

\- Eh, ma chérie. Bien dormi ?

\- Mieux que toi. Tu n'as pas dû dormir beaucoup à cause de moi.

Je m'assoie sur le lit et la prend dans mes bras :

\- C'est pas grave mon amour.

\- Mais toi aussi tu l'as perdue, je n'ai pas le droit de te traiter comme si tu n'avais rien ressenti, rien perdu.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Alicia. Elle va nous manquer à tout les deux.

Soudain quelqu'un frappe à la porte :

\- Oui ?

Eddy ouvre la porte et m'informe que le docteur Johansson est au téléphone :

\- J'arrive.

J'embrasse Alicia avant qu'elle ne se lève et je la suis jusqu'au salon. Je prends le téléphone et la voix du médecin arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles :

\- Monsieur Lehnsherr ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vous appelle pour vous dire que l'enterrement peut être fait. C'est quand vous le voudrez. Prenez votre temps pour y réfléchir, vous avez une semaine pour vous décider.

Je réfléchis, je préfère demander à Alicia. Je l'appelle donc et lui demande. Elle ne s'attend pas à cette question mais se montre forte. Nous tombons d'accord sur la date du 6 juin. Une semaine après la mort de notre enfant. Alicia choisit de voir cette date comme un symbole, le 6 juin sera la date de l'enterrement de notre enfant mais ça a été un jour pour moi synonyme de libération. Je demande a récupérer le corps de notre enfant. Je ne pratique plus ma religion mais chacun des enterrements de mes proches ont toujours été célébrées selon ma religion. Alicia l'a compris et accepté. Le docteur Johansson me propose de venir chercher ma fille et nous l'emmènerons à la synagogue. Elle me dit de ne penser à rien, elle s'occupe d'appeler le rabbin et de toutes les formalités. Je repose le combiné et Eddy demande à m'accompagner pendant que Charles reste avec Alicia. Sur le trajet, Eddy me pose des questions sur les pratiques juives même s'il sait que le moment et mal choisi. Il obtient pourtant toutes les réponses qu'il attend. Nous atteignons l'hôpital et en quelques minutes, nous ressortons avec Lucy et le docteur Johansson après avoir signé une dizaine de documents. Le corps de ma petite fille est dans les bras du médecin : je ne peux pas la prendre, c'est trop douloureux.

CHARLES POV

J'attends le retour d'Erik et d'Edward depuis deux heures, Peter s'est levé et est sorti pour prendre l'air et se changer les idées. Alicia est allongée sur le canapé, elle dort. Je l'ai aidée car son esprit était trop focalisé sur la perte de sa petite-fille et elle ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. J'allume la télévision et tombe sur un documentaire sur la mutation et la multiplication des mutants sur la planète. Je soupire devant les arguments donnés pour démontrer la dangerosité de l'espèce mutante. Je me dis parfois qu'Erik avait raison sur la bêtise humaine. Peter rentre alors que je change de chaîne et que je tombe sur un journal télévisé. Les titres nous laissent sans voix. Nous découvrons avec stupeur l'annonce : « Erik Lehnsherr, invité au quarantième anniversaire de la libération d'Auschwitz par la française Simone Veil ». Je hausse le son et la voix de la ministre française devient plus claire :

 _« - J'invite donc mon ami et ancien compagnon de bloc à venir à Auschwitz le 10 juin. Le camp a été fermé le 27 janvier 1945 mais nous n'avons pas pu organiser la célébration en raison d'un petit problème puisqu'Auschwitz n'existe plus. Je demande à Erik de venir le 10 juin et de reconstruire le camp pour que nous puissions nous recueillir et que les générations futures n'oublient pas la bêtise et la cruauté humaine. »_

Alors que la femme fini sa phrase, Erik ouvre la porte de l'appartement.


	12. L'histoire d'une famille

Pour ceux qui ont remarqué, j'ai effectivement un problème avec les temps d'écriture, je suis passé d'un récit au passé à un récit au présent, désolée pour la gêne que cela occasionne, je vais essayer de rester au présent pour la suite.

ERIK POV

Quand on parle de moi dans les médias, ce n'est jamais très bon. Souvent c'est pour dire « Magnéto a encore frappé » ou « Le fugitif Erik Lehnsherr a laissé des cadavres sur son passage » ou encore « Pourquoi Magnéto parle de suprématie mutante ». Bref, vous voyez l'idée générale, alors quand j'ouvre la porte de mon appartement et que je vois les gros titres qui parle de moi, la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est : « Oh non ».

Je dépose ma veste sur une chaise et hausse le son de la télévision grâce à mon pouvoir :

 _« - J'invite donc mon ami et ancien compagnon de bloc à venir à Auschwitz le 10 juin. Le camp a été fermé le 27 janvier 1945 mais nous n'avons pas pu organiser la célébration en raison d'un petit problème puisqu'Auschwitz n'existe plus. Je demande à Erik de venir le 10 juin et de reconstruire le camp pour que nous puissions nous recueillir et que les générations futures n'oublient pas la bêtise et la cruauté humaine »._

Reconstruire le camp ?! Mais qui serait assez fou pour faire une chose pareil et surtout pour le demander. Je regarde plus attentivement le visage de la femme qui s'exprime et soudain son numéro me revient : _78 651._ Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Un nom est bien affiché sur l'écran de télévision mais ce n'est pas le sien, du moins, ça ne l'était pas avant. Elle s'appelait Simone Jacob et non pas Simone Veil, une française de Nice. C'est elle qui s'occupait de moi après le passage du docteur Schmidt, quand j'étais trop faible pour bouger, elle et son amie étaient chargée de me soigner. Je me glisse aux côtés d'Alicia qui dort sur le canapé et regarde Charles. Je sais qu'il a des questions, alors je le laisse les poser et j'essaye d'y répondre le plus honnêtement possible. Il a toujours était là pour moi et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, quant à Peter, et bien c'est mon fils après tout. Il doit savoir d'où il vient :

\- Simone et son amie m'ont aidé à Auschwitz, elles étaient plus âgées que moi, de trois ans je crois. Quand Schmidt avait terminé ses expériences, il me laissait sur la table d'opération et elles me soignaient. Je leur dois la vie mais je ne crois pouvoir accéder à la requête de Simone. Reconstruire le camp serait idiot, et je l'ai détruit parce que c'était la première fois que j'y retournait depuis la guerre. Si je le reconstruis j'aurais l'impression d'être le bourreau et non plus la victime. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Charles et Peter m'ont écouté sans bouger d'un millimètre. Ils comprennent ce que je ressens et ça m'aide :

\- Je comprend totalement Erik, tu pourrais peut-être simplement élever une stèle à la mémoire de tout ce qui ont perdu la vie. Tu n'as pas détruit la pièce où il y a toutes les photos et tous les noms des victimes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non je n'y ai pas touché, je ne voulais pas qu'on oublie tous les noms.

Peter prend la parole et s'exclame :

\- De toutes façons tu ne vas pas y aller papa, n'est-ce pas ? Si quelqu'un veut t'attraper il pourra le faire là-bas, tu seras à découvert.

\- Je vais d'abord appeler Simone pour lui demander ce qu'elle veut de moi à part reconstruire Auschwitz.

\- Et comment tu vas trouver son numéro papa ?

\- Je crois que le numéro de l'ancienne présidente du Parlement Européen doit se trouver plus facilement que le mien.

Je me lève sans réveiller Alicia :

\- Il va falloir reprendre contact avec de vieux amis.

Je prend le téléphone et compose le numéro de l'agence de renseignement suédoise. Après quelques sonneries, la personne que j'attends décroche enfin :

 _\- Allô ?_

\- Erik ? Tu vas bien ?

 _\- Qui est-ce ?_

\- Tu me vexes.

 _\- Erik ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Les téléphones sont tracés ! Tu ne peux pas m'appeler ici._

\- J'en ai pour deux minutes, dis-moi juste, est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ?

 _\- Fais vite, et tu m'en dois une. Enfin deux après l'année dernière._

\- Peux-tu me trouver le numéro de Simone Veil s'il te plait?

 _\- Pour l'invitation à Auschwitz ?_

\- Oui.

 _\- Laisse-moi une minute._

Le silence se fait de l'autre côté du combiné et Charles me rejoint :

\- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Erik.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Si quelqu'un voulait me tuer, je serais déjà mort.

J'entends alors la voix d'Erik :

 _\- J'ai son numéro fixe en France. Elle y est en ce moment. Mais avant que je te le donne, je veux que tu saches que je le fais pour toi, j'espère que tu le sais parce que je risque mon poste._

\- Erik, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, ce n'est pas grave, je trouverais un autre moyen d'avoir son numéro.

 _\- Non je vais le faire. Mais je veux quelque chose en échange._

Un silence accueille sa déclaration :

 _\- Tu m'invites à ton mariage._

J'éclate de rire :

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, pas de problème.

 _\- Et je veux être ton témoin._

\- N'en demande pas trop.

 _\- Bon d'accord. Tu notes ?_

Je prends un stylo et une feuille :

\- Vas-y.

 _\- 01 35 64 32 26_

\- Ok merci. Je t'envoie le faire-part dès qu'on l'aura.

 _\- Merci Erik._

Je raccroche et tape le numéro de mon ancienne camarade de bloc. Je laisse sonner et elle répond juste avant que je ne raccroche :

 _\- Simone Veil._

\- Simone ? C'est Erik.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, elle s'exclame en hébreu :

 _\- Erik ! Tu as vu mon invitation alors ?! Je suis heureuse de te parler, j'avais peur que tu ne me contactes pas._

\- Je suis content que tu m'aie invité. J'adorerais venir mais…

 _\- Quoi ?_

Je regarde derrière moi et voit Peter qui essaye de comprendre ce que je dis. Il s'inquiète pour moi mais il sait pourquoi je veux y aller et pourquoi je ne veux pas accepter l'invitation :

\- Je ne veux pas reconstruire le camp Simone.

Un soupir me répond :

 _\- Je m'en doutais Erik. Et je comprends totalement mais tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas pour nous. C'est pour notre peuple, pour les morts. Le monde doit se souvenir et nous devons pouvoir nous recueillir._

\- Je ne veux pas reconstruire le camp.

 _\- Tu es égoïste Erik._

En entendant la phrase de Simone, je perds patience :

\- Je n'appelle pas ça de l'égoïsme ! Tu viens de me dire que tu me comprenais mais dès que je veux me retirer tu me traites d'égoïste !

 _\- Erik, s'il te plaît, je…_

\- Non ! Dis-moi, as-tu demandé leur avis à tous les Juifs, toutes les victimes de la Schoah ?!

 _\- Non mais…_

\- Alors ne me traite pas d'égoïste. Je viendrais à Auschwitz et nous demanderons à tous ceux qui y seront. Nous verrons à ce moment là.

 _\- Bon. Très bien. Nous ferons cela, tu me promets que tu viendras ?_

\- Oui.

 _\- Alors à dans une semaine._

Je la salue et raccroche. Charles, qui a suivi toute la conversation bien qu'elle soit en hébreu, me réprimande :

\- Erik, tu vas te faire tuer. Tu m'énerves, tu es impossible à protéger !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me protéger Charles. Je le fais très bien tout seul.

Soudain une voix provenant du canapé nous interrompt :

\- Charles laisse le faire.

\- Non Alicia ! S'il y va, Stryker va y aller aussi. Je vous rappelle qu'il s'est évadé de prison il y a quatre mois.

Alicia me regarde avec un sourire en coin :

\- C'est le but.

Je la regarde, évidemment, elle a compris mon plan depuis le début. Charles en revanche, n'a pas saisi une once du problème :

\- Du plan ? Lequel exactement ?

\- Celui pour faire sortir Stryker de sa planque et le montrer tel qu'il est au monde entier. C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu n'est-ce pas Erik.

Je souris :

\- On peut dire ça oui. Mais je préférerais ne pas me soucier de cela pour l'instant. Alicia, je suis allé chercher Lucy et… On l'a emmenée à la synagogue. Le 6 juin comme prévu.

La lueur rieuse qui était dans ses yeux disparaît presque instantanément. Elle hoche la tête et se rallonge. Je dépose un baiser sur son front en passant à côté du canapé et m'habille pour aller courir. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Mon footing dure une heure, et pendant cette heure, je cogite. Mes pensées font des allers-retours entre Lucy et Auschwitz, et moi qui voulais me changer les idées c'est raté. Lorsque je rentre à l'appartement, Alicia est en pleine conversation avec son frère et Charles, je n'ose pas les déranger. Peter dort dans un fauteuil, je vais prendre une douche bien méritée et reste sous le jet d'eau durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Alicia entre dans la salle de bain au moment ou je sors de la douche et déclare ironiquement :

\- Tu aurais pu m'attendre tout de même, j'avais aussi besoin d'une douche.

Je noue une serviette autour de ma taille :

\- Tu pouvais me rejoindre quand tu voulais tu sais.

Elle s'approche de moi et répond :

\- C'est vrai, désolée d'avoir été si longue. Tu ne veux pas y retourner ?

\- Je viens de prendre une logue douche alors je…

\- J'ai besoin de réconfort.

\- Mais je…

Alors que j'essaye de me concentrer pour aligner de mot mais elle commence à se déshabiller après avoir défait la serviette de mes hanches :

\- Non Alicia on ne doit pas. Hmmm…

\- Et pourquoi ?

On ne doit pas le faire, elle est pleine de chagrin, elle se sert de moi pour atténuer ce chagrin. Je ne dois pas… Mais sa voix me fait chavirer et je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur de la douche en quelques secondes.

CHARLES POV

Alicia est entrée dans la salle de bain quelques minutes après Erik, je me doute de la suite des événements alors je préfère ne pas utiliser mon pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'ils réapparaissent et que je sois sûr que leurs activités ne sont pas d'ordre privé. Peter m'aide à préparer le repas et nous nous installons devant la télévision en attendant l'arrivée des deux fiancés. Les titres des journaux télévisés sont exaspérants, tous se posent la même question : est-ce qu'Erik viendra à Auschwitz suite à l'invitation de Simone Veil ? Sur une chaîne américaine que je trouve, une femme prétend connaître Erik et assure qu'il ne viendra pas, il n'est pas sur Terre en ce moment mais il est sur une station spatiale avec d'autres mutants. Je dois dire que même si cette femme est folle, elle a de l'imagination. Les autres chaînes diffusent des débats entre des soi-disant spécialistes de la race mutante, des spécialistes du judaïsme, de la Schoah et du terrorisme. Peter rit devant les affirmations des spécialistes sur son père disant qu'il est sans nul doute l'homme le plus dangereux mais aussi le plus fou de la planète. Il sait que son père est sans doute le moins fou des mutants et il est sûrement beaucoup moins dérangé que ceux qui lancent ces accusations. Je laisse la télécommande à Peter et Eddy et je m'occupe du plat qui mijote sur le feu. Soudain, Erik et Alicia me donnent la peur de ma vie en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre juste devant moi. Ils sont en pleine conversation et s'interrompent en me voyant. Je décoche un coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Erik qui éclate de rire. Ils m'aident à servir le repas et nous nous retrouvons pour manger. Lorsque nous avons fini, Eddy rentre chez lui et je vais me coucher alors que Peter, Erik et Alicia reste dans le salon.

PETER POV

Je m'installe à côté de mon père et nous commençons une partie de Poker. Alicia se montre très forte et nous plume jusqu'au dernier sou. Nous enchaînons avec une partie de Monopoly et cette fois-ci, c'est mon père qui gagne. Décidément, ce n'est pas ma journée. A la fin de la partie, Alicia se lève, elle embrasse papa et je lui souhaite une bonne nuit avant qu'elle aille se coucher. Je me retrouve seul avec mon père et un silence gênant s'installe entre nous. Il se passe une minute qui semble durer des heures avant qu'enfin, mon père prenne la parole :

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est pas grave papa, mais je te demande juste de me laisser venir avec toi à Auschwitz. Et puis je veux en apprendre plus sur toi et sur ton passé, c'est aussi le mien.

Il hoche la tête et répond :

\- Je comprend, je crois que je peux au moins t'accorder ça. Et concernant ton passé, tu peux me demander. Je vais essayer de te répondre le mieux possible.

Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Il veut bien répondre à toutes mes y a encore quelques mois je n'aurais même pas eu le droit de lui demander le nom de sa mère :

\- Merci papa.

Évidement, ma première question porte sur sa famille. Ma famille :

-Comment s'appelait ta mère ? Est-ce que tu peux me parler de ta famille ?

\- Ma mère s'appelait Edie Eisenhardt, mon…

\- Eisenhardt ? Pas Lehnsherr ?

\- Non, d'ailleurs mon vrai nom c'est Maximilian Eisenhardt. Avant que je continue, promet-moi de ne pas m'interrompre.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors, mon père s'appelait Jakob Eisenhardt. Il était bijoutier, il tenait sa boutique avec mon oncle Erich. J'avais une sœur Ruth et un frère Nikolaj. Ils ont été porté disparus lors de la Nuit De Cristal. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Oui je sais c'était entre le 9 et le 10 novembre 1938. Ne t'en fais pas continue, je te dirai si je ne comprend pas.

\- Très bien. Ils étaient plus grand que moi, Nikolaj est né le 27 juillet 1920, Ruth est née le 30 septembre 1925. Ils ont voulu aller voir de plus près les lois nazis, ils se les sont prises en pleine figure. Je me suis retrouvé fils unique en l'espace d'une journée, j'avais huit ans. Un an plus tard, en septembre, les nazis ont envahi la Pologne. On s'est caché et on est devenu la famille Lehnsherr. Depuis mes 9 ans, je porte ce nom.

Il marque une pause pour boire un coup et reprend :

\- J'étais plutôt bon élève alors j'ai vite été repéré par des recruteurs. On m'a entraîné et à mes 11 ans, je suis entré au service du Reich. Il y en avait d'autres comme moi, on était les surdoués, ces comme ça qu'on nous appelait.

\- Vous faisiez quoi ?

\- On aidait les scientifiques. On s'occupait aussi des trains. Quand des Juifs ont appris que je prenais part à ça, ils ont saisi l'occasion et j'ai participé à des actions anti-nazie. J'ai aidé à l'organisation de déraillements et de guérillas.

\- Tu avais 11 ans ?!

\- Oui. En 1944, on s'est fait démasqué et on a été emmené à Auschwitz. J'ai fait la connaissance de Klaus Schmidt. Il a tué ma mère devant moi et a emmené mon père dans les chambres à gaz. J'ai eu tellement peur ce jour là. Après ça, il m'a fait faire des choses horribles. J'ai testé mes pouvoirs sur des enfants de mon age. Il y en a même que je connaissais, mais je les ai tué.

Il baisse la tête alors qu'il me raconte ça. Je vois que même après 40 ans, la blessure ne s'est toujours pas refermée :

\- Enfin bref. Quand les soviétiques ont libéré le camp, un groupe d'américains les accompagnaient, ce sont eux qui m'ont recueillis. J'ai vécu avec eux pendant un mois, on a parcouru toute l'Europe, ils m'ont aidé à me remettre de l'année précédente. Ensuite, le major Richard Winters et son fils, Burton m'ont accueillis. Rick m'a adopté et j'ai passé cinq ans chez lui. Je suis allé au lycée du quartier, je m'ennuyais mais au moins je n'étais pas embêté par des ordres inhumains. C'est là-bas que j'ai connu ta mère. J'ai été recruté par les Templiers à 18 ans mais quand j'ai compris qu'ils se servaient de moi, je les ai quittés. Au lycée, j'ai rencontré ta mère. J'ai vécu deux ans avec ta mère mais un jour, des nazis m'ont retrouvés. Je les ai supprimés, malheureusement, j'ai eu peur pour elle et je suis parti. Si un groupe m'avait retrouvé, d'autres suivraient forcément.

\- Et tu ne savais absolument pas qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne t'avait rien dit ?

\- Non. Et il faut dire que je l'ai quittée brutalement. Je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir, du jour au lendemain, elle était seule.

Il marque une pause et boit une gorgée. Soudain, Alicia et Charles sortent de l'ombre, nous filant une peur bleue. Alicia s'assoit aux côtés de mon père, il enroule les épaules de sa femme avec son bras et dépose un baiser sur son front :

\- Depuis combien de temps écoutez-vous ?

\- Depuis le début.

\- Bon, j'en étais où ?

\- Quand t'as quitté maman.

\- C'est vrai, eh bien je suis entré au Mossad où je suis devenu chasseur de nazi, j'ai cherché Schmidt jusqu'en 1962 et j'ai rencontré Charles. On a formé les X-Men et j'ai tout fait foiré. J'ai tué Shaw mais Charles a perdu ses jambes à cause de moi. Je suis parti de Cuba avec Raven et les compagnons de Schmidt. On a mené des attaques contre le gouvernement, pour les mutants. On est allé à Dallas et j'ai essayé de sauver le président. Forcément, un terroriste mutant est le coupable idéal. J'ai passé 10 ans sous le Pentagone. Ensuite vous m'avez libéré, j'ai encore failli tout faire foiré et je suis parti en Pologne. J'ai essayé de me ranger, je me suis marié et j'ai eu Nina. Vous connaissez la suite.

Je me lève rapidement grâce à mon pouvoir et enroule mes bras autour du cou de mon père sans gêner Alicia. Elle se recule pour me laisser la place. Je ressers ma prise autour de mon père, je sais que c'est difficile pour lui :

\- Merci papa.

\- De rien mon grand. C'est normal. Bon, je suis crevé, je vais me coucher.

Je me sépare de mon père et le laisse partir. Tout le monde le suis et l'appartement devient silencieux en quelques minutes.


	13. La fin d'un calvaire

Merci _Lea_ _Michaelson_ pour ta review. Voilà la suite !

ERIK POV

Aujourd'hui est le jour où ma femme perd une partie de son âme.

Nous sommes à la synagogue, la cérémonie d'enterrement de Lucy vient de se terminer, Alicia est à genoux devant le petit cercueil qui contient le corps de notre fille. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et m'agenouille à ses côtés. Elle s'effondre dans mes bras et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou :

\- Je suis là mon amour. Calme-toi. C'est terminé.

\- Elle va me manquer.

\- Ah moi aussi, mais je me dis qu'elle est avec Nina et mes parents. Ils vont veiller sur elle, j'en suis sur.

Mes paroles semblent la rassurer quelque peu, mais elle a peut-être besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour la rassurer. Sa sœur Linn et ses frères Edward et Anton s'approchent d'elle. Je les laisse seuls et vais rejoindre Richard et Burton qui se sont déplacés pour la cérémonie. Ils me réconfortent tant bien que mal, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Quand nous sortons de la synagogue, je remarque deux personnes qui me surveillent mais je n'y prête pas vraiment attention, mes pensées sont centrées sur ma petite fille. Je monte dans ma voiture avec Alicia, Eddy et Linn et je démarre en trombe.

CHARLES POV

Je vois Erik partir en trombe après l'enterrement, j'ai même entendu crisser les pneus au démarrage. Je suis la voiture des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue. Je soupire quand soudain, une explosion retentit et nous souffle tous. J'atterris sur le capot d'une voiture et un morceau de béton me coupe le front. Je reste allongé quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et je regarde autour de moi. Ma vision floutée revient peu à peu à la normale et je découvre la source de l'explosion, une voiture calcinée à l'autre bout de la rue, proche de l'endroit où la voiture d'Erik a disparu quelques secondes plus tôt. Je me relève et marche le plus rapidement possible vers la carcasse malgré mes pertes d'équilibre. Je m'appuie contre un poteau pour ne pas m'étaler face contre terre. Je cherche la voiture d'Erik et la vois retournée sur le bas côté. Un homme et une femme se démènent pour ouvrir une portière. L'homme recule, je le vois se concentrer et soudain, la portière s'ouvre grâce à une colonne d'air. Alicia est la première à sortir avec l'aide de la femme. Je les rejoins et j'aide Linn et Anton à sortir. Ils ont une ou deux égratignures sur les bras et sur le visage mais n'ont pas de blessures profondes contrairement à Erik. Mon ami est resté sur son siège, la choc l'a assommé et il a le nez en sang, je me redresse et vérifie grâce à mon pouvoir qu'il n'est pas gravement atteint. J'en informe le mystérieux sauveur et je sens qu'il se détend tout à coup. Il me rend curieux. Alors que nous dégageons Erik, je me glisse dans ses pensées. Ce que je découvre me stupéfait tellement que j'en lâche le bras d'Erik :

\- Comment est-ce possible ?!

L'homme me regarde sans comprendre alors qu'il essaye de sortir Erik seul :

\- Quoi donc ? Aidez-moi au lieu de me regarder comme si j'étais un alien !

Je saisis de nouveau Erik mais ne lâche pas le morceau :

\- Il pense que vous êtes morts ! Tout les deux ! Pourquoi est-ce que dès qu'il nous parle de quelqu'un de son passé, cette personne réaparait.

Nous allongeons Erik sur le trottoir et Alicia s'approche :

\- De quoi parles-tu Charles ?

\- Je te présente Nikolaj et Ruth.

Alicia s'étonne mais répond ironiquement en s'agenouillant près d'Erik :

\- Et moi qui désespérais de ne pas avoir de beau-frère ou de belle-sœur alors que lui en a quatre. Enchanté, je suis Alicia, la femme d'Erik. Enfin, la fiancée.

Ruth relève la tête lorsqu'elle entend la nouvelle :

\- Heureuse de rencontrer ma belle-sœur, même si j'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances et surtout un autre jour. Toutes mes condoléances Alicia.

Elle regarde son petit frère :

\- On devrait peut-être le réveiller.

Je m'approche du visage en sang d'Erik et pose mes doigts sur sa tempe. Il ouvre les yeux subitement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Vous avez été soufflés par une explosion et la voiture s'est retournée. Tu as été assommé par ta rencontre avec le volant.

Il rit mais le cœur n'y est pas. Il se redresse et son regard se porte sur Nikolaj et Ruth. Il ne les reconnaît pas tout de suite, du moins il ne croit pas tout de suite ce que son cerveau lui crie haut et fort alors Ruth l'aide un peu :

\- Tu m'as manqué petit squelette.

Un grand sourire se plaque sur son visage et il se jette au cou de sa sœur :

\- Il y a longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas appelé comme cela. Mais je ne suis plus un squelette je te signale.

Ruth rit :

\- Si tu veux je peux t'appeler petit requin, c'est vrai tu n'es plus un squelette tu as grossis.

\- Eh !

\- Bon, t'as pris du muscle si tu veux. Tu m'as tellement manqué petit frère.

\- Je vous croyais mort ! Où étiez-vous ?

\- On s'est fait emprisonné après la Nuit De Cristal. On a atterri à Auschwitz dès l'ouverture du camp mais quand tu es arrivé, Schmidt s'est débarrassé de nous grâce au pouvoir d'un mutant, il nous a mis en stase. On s'est réveillé i ans quand tu as détruit le camp. On avait pris de l'âge mais étonnamment, pas énormément. On s'est rendu compte que c'était grâce au loup et que la stase n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. J'imagine toi aussi tu es un loup.

\- Oui, et Alicia aussi à cause de moi. Mais je croyais que c'était un virus.

\- Non c'est génétique. C'est… papa qui nous l'a dit.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui. Il s'est fait gazé mais il a survécu, son pouvoir l'a sauvé. Il a lui aussi était placé en stase après nous et il s'est réveillé en même temps que nous.

Le visage d'Erik change d'expression toutes les deux secondes mais la confusion est celle qui revient le plus souvent. Je l'aide à calmer ses pensées et il se reconcentre :

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Il n'a pas voulu assister à un énième enterrement mais il doit être quelque part dans la ville. Il a dû entendre le bruit de l'explosion, il va arriver.

Je vois le regard d'Erik s'illuminer instantanément. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir été victimes de l'attaque. Nous allons donc aider les personnes à terre. Alicia, Ruth et moi aidons ceux qui ont de petites blessures, dont Peter et Raven, tandis qu'Erik et Nikolaj dégagent l'entrée en ruine de la synagogue. Ils aident le rabbin et quelques personnes à sortir du lieu de culte et consolident le bâtiment pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule. Ils nous rejoignent et nous aident à soigner les blessés. Tandis qu'Erik s'occupe de son fils, je vois un sexagénaire s'approcher de lui. Je devine son identité dès que je pose les yeux sur lui, je le laisse approcher d'Erik sans crainte.

ERIK POV

Je finis le bandage à la tête de Peter, sa blessure n'est pas profonde mais elle est tout de même assez longue et elle a réussi à lui faire perdre connaissance pendant trente secondes :

\- Voilà j'ai terminé Pete.

\- Merci papa. Bon je vais aider les autres.

\- Fais attention s'il te plait.

\- Promis.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front et il file aider Alicia. Je donne les pansements à Charles, je range ce qui est inutile et je me retourne. Je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec un sexagénaire. Je sais que je le connais mais je mets du temps à réaliser :

\- _A… Abba ?_ _(Papa en hébreu)_

\- _Mein wunderbar Sohn._ (Mon merveilleux fils)

Il s'approche de moi et dépose une main sur ma joue :

\- _Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst._ (Tu m'as tellement manqué)

Il affiche un sourire éclatant et m'attire contre lui, des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues :

- _Abba._

Il glisse une main dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse sur le front :

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant Maximilian.

\- T'étais où ?

\- En Pologne. J'ai appris pour ta femme et tes deux filles. Je suis désolé mon garçon.

Je opine du chef et je serre mon père le plus fort possible contre moi. J'aimerais ne jamais le lâcher, mais Nikolaj s'approche et nous entoure avec ses bras :

\- Le petit Max est de retour à la maison.

\- Ta gueule Niko.

\- Les garçons !

Nous éclatons de rire, nous revoilà en période d'avant-guerre, où nous étions une vraie famille. Il ne manque que Lucy pour que le bonheur soit complet. J'ai perdu une famille mais j'en ai retrouvé une en une semaine.

ALICIA POV

J'en veux à Erik et en même temps je suis heureuse pour lui. Il est tellement content, il rit et parle avec sa famille alors que nous venons de perdre Lucy. Mais je sais qu'il en a besoin, malheureusement il me laisse seule. Alors que je termine de soigner Linn, Charles qui a sûrement remarqué ma morosité me rejoint :

\- Tu sais même s'il est heureux avec sa famille, ses pensées sont focalisées sur Lucy, il ne le montre pas mais elle lui manque tu le sais. Ne le blâme pas, il est perdu. Et il ne te lâchera jamais, il est complètement fou de toi. Tu le tiens par le bout du nez, il irait décrocher la lune pour toi tu le sais très bien. Tu es la femme de sa vie, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec toi. Même avec eux il n'est pas aussi heureux qu'avec toi.

J'acquiesce et il reprend :

\- Tu devrais aller te présenter à ton beau-père. Je suis sur qu'il va être fou de joie d'apprendre que son fils s'est fiancé avec une femme deux fois plus jeune que lui.

Je le regarde de travers et soupire :

\- Mon dieu aidez-moi.

\- Ils n'ont pas la même religion, je ne sais pas si ton dieu t'aidera.

\- Merci de m'encourager Charles, ça fait chaud au cœur.

Il rit, m'embrasse sur le front et me laisse aller voir ma belle-famille. Erik est le premier à me voir, il se sépare de son père et me prend la main. Il me sert contre lui et se tourne vers son père :

\- Papa je te présente Alicia, ma femme. Enfin ma fiancée.

Le patriarche me jauge pendant quelques secondes qui me paraissent durer des heures, et enfin il me délivre grâce au grand sourire qui s'affiche sur son visage :

\- Enchanté Alicia. Niko et Ruth m'ont parlé de toi et je suis très content de te rencontrer enfin même si ce n'est pas le bon jour. Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Merci monsieur.

\- Appelle-moi Jakob.

\- Très bien Jakob.

Je regarde Erik :

\- Il faudra vraiment qu'on s'occupe de Stryker à Auschwitz.

\- Oui.

\- Qui est Stryker ?

\- William Stryker, c'est l'homme qui m'en veut le plus sur Terre. Il a dû poser la bombe.

Le visage de Jakob se ternit à vu d'œil sous l'effet de la colère mais il ne dit rien.

ERIK POV

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, du moins selon mon père car aujourd'hui, nous allons décider de l'avenir du camp d'Auschwitz.

Je suis en Pologne depuis deux jours, mon père m'a invité a dormir dans notre ancienne maison. Il l'a rachetée il y a un an et l'a rebâtie avec mon frère et ma sœur. J'aurais adoré participer mais tout est rénové. Sur le trajet, j'ai eu le temps de parler avec ma famille et d'en apprendre plus sur eux et sur moi : mon père m'a parlé du loup, il dit que c'est transmis de génération en génération depuis des siècles dans notre famille, tout comme le Credo des Assassins. J'ai aussi appris que ma mère n'avait aucun pouvoir, pas de loup ni de Credo. Elle était humaine à 100 %. Tout mes « pouvoirs » viennent du côté paternel. Nikolaj et Ruth ont eux aussi hérité de ces pouvoirs en plus de leur mutation. Nikolaj contrôle l'air et Ruth les émotions, si elle touche une personne, elle peut l'effrayer ou l'endormir, elle n'arrive pas encore très bien à le faire sans contact. Quant à mon père, il contrôle les matières végétales : les fibres comme le bois ou les plantes. Il est très puissant, plus que moi en tout cas. J'ai appris que Ruth habite en France et est en couple avec Guillaume, un français rencontré à Paris, quant à Nikolaj, il a un fils Tommen dont il s'occupe seul car sa femme, Lena, est malade. Elle est internée dans une clinique au Danemark. Le petit Tommen a six mois et comme il n'a pas de parrain, Nikolaj m'a demandé de l'être, j'ai tout de suite accepté.

Ils ont eux aussi posé beaucoup de question comme sur la nature exact de mon pouvoir, ma vie depuis le camp ou sur Alicia. Mon père s'est pris d'affection pour elle, il l'adore et il n'a pas paru embêté de notre différence d'âge contrairement à ce que craignait Alicia. Ruth l'a tout de suite adoptée comme sa petite sœur et Nikolaj la charrie dès qu'il le peut, ce qui veut dire qu'il l'apprécie énormément. Elle n'a pas voulu venir avec nous, elle m'a promis qu'elle nous rejoindrait au camp mais elle avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions. Je ne voulais pas la laisser mais elle m'a presque mis à la porte pour m'obliger à partir avec mon père. Je suis donc partit avec la boule au ventre.

Nous sommes devant le camp d'Auschwitz, ce n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine après mon passage deux ans auparavant et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y entrer. Je veux au moins attendre Alicia, je sais que sans elle je n'y arriverai pas. Mon frère est resté avec moi mais Ruth et mon père ont déjà passé le portail. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter ! Je m'étais juré de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici et voilà que je suis sur le point de reconstruire le camp. Il n'y a vraiment que moi pour me mettre dans de telles situations. Quand Alicia arrive, elle me trouve dos à un mur, la tête entre les mains. Elle s'assoit près de moi et me prend dans ses bras :

\- He mon amour, je suis là.

Je lève des yeux pleins de larmes vers son visage. Elle prend ma tête entre ses mains et me dit :

\- Erik, ça va aller. Rappelle-toi pourquoi nous sommes ici. On va enfin attraper Stryker d'accord ?

J'acquiesce. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant de quatre ans rassuré par sa mère. Mais ma mère est morte ici, et je n'ai plus quatre ans. Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et me lève. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Nous passons la porte du camp mais nous n'empruntons pas l'allée principale pour éviter la foule de journalistes. Nikolaj se souvient d'un chemin parallèle à l'allée principale. Nous slalomons entre les blocs et nous arrêtons à quelques pas des premières personnes. Je cherche du regard celle qui m'a invitée, Simone parle avec un homme qui semble être important. Je le reconnais après quelques secondes, c'est le président français, François Mitterrand. Nous nous approchons d'eux en essayant d'échapper aux regards étonnés des gens que nous croisons. Simone ne me voit pas approcher et elle sursaute lorsque je l'interpelle en français :

\- Simone !

Elle se retourne et un grand sourire illumine son visage quand elle pose les yeux sur moi :

\- Erik ! Ça fait plaisir ! Tu es venu !

Elle me prend dans ses bras rapidement et se retire tout aussi rapidement : elle n'a jamais aimé les effusions. Tout à coup elle semble se souvenir que le président français nous regarde et son visage se décompose :

\- Oh veuillez m'excuser monsieur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Simone. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin monsieur Lehnsherr. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. En bien évidemment.

Il finit sa phrase en regardant Simone. Après une petite pause il reprend :

\- J'imagine que vous avez vu la conférence de presse.

J'acquiesce :

\- Vous savez donc que la France est maintenant le seul pays au monde où les mutants ont des droits définis et une protection.

J'acquiesce encore une fois et il continue :

\- Alors je vous invite à venir en France et intégrer le gouvernement en temps que représentant de l'espèce mutante.

Je le regarde perplexe :

\- J'adorerais monsieur, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Si je suis ici, c'est pour la commémoration mais surtout pour arrêter un homme. Après cela je rentrerais en Suède avec ma femme et j'ai bien l'intention de me faire oublier.

\- Très bien. Alors avez-vous une suggestion pour le poste ?

Je réfléchis :

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire oui.

Je regarde autour de moi et appelle Ruth. Elle me rejoint, je lui demande son avis et je la présente au président :

\- Voici ma sœur Ruth. Je vous assure qu'elle sera plus à même d'intégrer le ministère que moi.

Ruth prend la parole :

\- Et j'en serai honorée monsieur le président. J'habite en France, je connais le système.

Le président hoche la tête :

\- Où habitez-vous exactement.

\- Paris. J'habite avec mon conjoint dans le Vè arrondissement.

\- Alors vous êtes déjà sur place en quelque sorte.

\- Oui.

Je les laisse continuer et j'emmène Simone un peu plus loin. Elle ne peut plus se retenir et un flot de questions se déversent sur moi :

\- Alors comment vas-tu ? Et ta femme ? Et je croyais que ta sœur était morte !

\- Premièrement, je vais bien. Ma femme aussi, enfin presque. On a perdu notre fille la semaine dernière. Alicia a fait une fausse couche.

\- Oh. Toutes mes condoléances Erik.

\- Merci. Et quant à ma sœur, c'est compliqué mais sache que mon père et mon frère sont aussi en vie.

\- C'est super ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Ils sont là ?

\- Oui, ils doivent être dans le coin.

Je les cherche des yeux mais Alicia arrive derrière mon dos :

\- Qui cherches-tu Erik ?

\- Tiens, chérie. Tu tombes bien. Alicia je te présente Simone. Simone, voici ma femme. Enfin… ma fiancée.

Simone accueille ma femme avec un sourire et hésite avant de choisir de parler français :

\- Enchantée Alicia. Je suis contente de vous rencontrer.

-Moi de même.

Je remarque ses sourcils qui se froncent de temps à autres. Je devine que c'est à cause de la jeunesse d'Alicia :

\- Tu es surprise Simone ?

Elle hoche la tête :

\- Non.

\- Allons Simone. On connaît ce regard.

\- Il faut dire que votre différence d'âge est un peu déroutante. Sans vouloir être indiscrète Alicia, quel âge avez-vous ?

\- J'ai 27 ans. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer.

\- Alors toi aussi. 27 ans, effectivement c'est jeune. Mais vu le visage d'Erik il est heureux, c'est le principal. D'ailleurs, en parlant de l'âge, comment ce fait-il que tu sembles si jeune Erik. C'est injuste ! Moi je fais mon âge et mes enfants me le font bien sentir.

\- C'est grâce à l'un de mes pouvoirs.

Nous continuons notre conversation pendant quelques minutes et nous sommes interrompus par une voix dans mon dos :

\- Bah regardez qui voilà.

Super ! Il ne manquait plus que lui. Je vois le visage d'Alicia se crisper et je remarque le canon d'un pistolet posé contre sa nuque :

\- Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je lui fais sauter la tête et tu n'auras pas le temps d'arrêter la balle.

Je sais qu'il a raison et je ne peux rien faire. Soudain la foule autour de nous recule et je vois toute ma famille avec des pistolets contre la nuque. Alicia, Ruth, Nikolaj, Peter, Charles, mon père, Simone et même le président français. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec mon bourreau :

\- Mets ces menottes.

Je m'exécute, il ne sert à rien de résister même si je ne comprend pas bien à quoi elles vont servir :

\- Elles vont bloquer tes pouvoirs, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de mauvaise surprise. Tu vas venir avec moi, ta fiancée aussi. On va s'amuser tu vas voir.

Son air ravi me rappelle celui qu'affichait Schmidt ici même et ça me glace le sang. J'ai à peine le temps d'enfiler les menottes qu'un homme armé se rue sur moi et me casse le nez d'un coup de crosse. Je m'écroule au pied d'Alicia et je gémis de douleur. Deux hommes se joignent à l'autre et commencent à me rouer de coups. Je ne peux pas me défendre et je perds vite connaissance.

ALICIA POV

Erik est étendu à terre, il ne bouge plus. Stryker nous a pris par surprise, jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il s'attaquerait à nous à découvert. Nous nous sommes fait surprendre et Erik en a payé le prix. Il a le nez en sang, probablement cassé et vu les coups qu'il a reçu, il a sûrement des fractures dans tout le corps. Je tente de m'agenouiller près de lui mais l'homme qui me menace de son arme me retient. Stryker s'approche de moi et caresse mon visage. J'essaye de lui échapper mais il m'en empêche en me serrant la gorge :

\- Arrête de gigoter.

Il plonge sa tête dans mon cou et passe sa langue sur ma peau. Il me répugne et je le repousse avec force. Il rit devant mes efforts vains :

\- Allons Alicia. Toi et moi savons que tu es trop bien pour lui. Viens avec moi et tu auras tout ce que tu veux.

J'arrête de me débattre et je baisse la tête :

\- Je sais que tu veux un enfant. Je t'en donnerai un normal. Il ne sera pas une erreur de la nature comme eux.

Il s'approche de moi et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réponds à son baiser avec ardeur. Stryker me libère de mon garde et j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Je descend ma main jusqu'à sa taille et je m'empare de son arme. Il est surpris de mon geste et n'a pas le temps de réagir. Je lui décoche un coup de genou dans les parties et me sert de son corps comme d'un bouclier. J'abats mon garde et menace les autres de mon arme. Ils n'osent pas tirer de peur de toucher Stryker alors j'en profite, je les abats tous un à un devant leur chef. Il s'écroule à terre dès que je le lâche et je l'assomme d'un coup de crosse. Je le laisse et m'occupe d'Erik.

ERIK POV

J'ai mal partout, à part peut-être au bras droit, je ne le sens plus. J'essaye de me redresser mais une main me plaque au sol :

\- Ne bouge pas Maximilian.

C'est mon père, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux alors que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de mon torse. Je reconnais les mains d'Alicia qui parcourent mon torse. J'entends sa voix qui résonne dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau dans le crâne. J'essaye de parler mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge :

\- Chéri n'essaie pas de parler, garde tes forces.

Je veux ouvrir les yeux mais un seul s'ouvre. L'autre est trop tuméfié. Je gémis de douleur alors qu'Alicia effleure mes côtes fracturées :

\- Désolée mon amour, tu vas guérir rapidement mais il faut que tout soit en place. Ça va faire mal.

\- V… Vas…-y.

Elle ne me prévient pas et réaligne tous mes os d'un coup. Je hurle de douleur et me crispe. Je sens mes os qui se ressoudent, la douleur est insoutenable et je m'évanouis dans la seconde.

Je regarde la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, c'est une chambre vide, il y a seulement un lit double, presque aucune décoration ou aucun meuble à part une table de chevet et une étagère. Sur la table de nuit, je découvre une photo de Simone et d'un homme qui doit être son mari. Alors c'est chez elle que je me trouve. Je me lève doucement. J'ai du dormir longtemps parce que je n'ai plus aucune ecchymose sur le corps. Même si je guéri très rapidement, cela a du prendre deux bonnes journées pour ne plus voir aucune trace de mon passage à tabac.

J'ouvre la porte et je suis les voix que j'entends. Elles proviennent du bout du couloir. J'arrive dans ce qui semble être la cuisine et découvre Alicia, Simone et Ruth en pleine conversation. Je suis accueillit par un sifflement de la part de Ruth :

\- Pas mal les abdos pour un vieux de presque 60 ans Max.

\- Je ne suis pas vieux !

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais torse nu :

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

Alicia s'approche de moi :

\- Près de deux jours. Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Je suis désolé chérie. Mais toi aussi tu m'as fait peur ! Comment as-tu osé embrasser ce connard !

Elle baisse la tête :

\- Je croyais que tu ne verrais pas ça. Mais au moins ça a marché. Il ne sent toujours pas ses noisettes.

Je sourie en pensant à ça :

\- Je t'aurais bien embrassé mais j'ai l'image dans la tête, je peux pas.

Elle soupire et pose sa tête contre mon torse :

\- On va enfin en finir avec lui.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front :

\- Oui.

Je me tourne vers Simone :

\- On est chez toi ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs tu as squatté ma chambre pendant deux jours.

\- Désolé. Au fait comment se fait-il qu'on soit en France ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé finalement au camp ?

\- Eh bien ta femme a sauvé tout le monde, on aurait vraiment dit une Jane Bond et le président Mitterrand a proposé d'inculper Stryker et de le ramener en France alors on a suivi. Et après que tu sois tombé dans les pommes nous sommes partis.

\- Tant mieux, je n'y remettrai plus jamais les pieds.

Je regarde Alicia. Ses yeux accrochent les miens. Raaah c'est trop dur ! Tant pis. Je me penche et capture les lèvres de ma fiancée. Un raclement de gorge nous interrompt grossièrement :

\- Je croyais que tu avais l'image de Stryker dans la tête Max.

\- Hmm. Mais je ne peux pas résister. Et arrête de nous interrompre Ruth !

Elle secoue la tête en répondant par la négative. Je lui lance un regard noir et je demande :

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Papa et Nikolaj sont chez moi à Paris avec Guillaume. Tout les autres sont rentrés. On a persuadé Charles de te laisser au bout de trois heures, pire qu'Alicia c'est dingue. Il est fou de toi le petit prof'.

Je soupire devant les allégations de ma sœur. Elle est désespérante. Je me tourne vers ma fiancée :

\- Est-ce qu'on va enfin pouvoir se marier ?

Elle sourit :

\- Je pense oui.


	14. Mariage

26 septembre 1985

 _Mairie de Leipzig, Allemagne_

Je ne tiens plus en place, j'ai dû m'y reprendre au moins une bonne dizaine de fois pour que mon nœud papillon soit à peu près correct. Ma sœur entre dans la pièce et me voit tourner en rond :

\- Alors beau gosse, stressé ?

Je ne lui répond pas, trop occupé à ruminer :

\- Viens là que je te remette ton nœud papillon en place.

Elle s'exécute et recule pour voir le résultat :

\- Max, tu es magnifique ! Prêt pour le plus beau jour de ta vie ?

Je m'arrête net :

\- J'ai l'air prêt Ruth ?

Elle me reluque de haut en bas et fait la moue :

\- Franchement ? Non pas du tout.

Elle m'attrape par les épaules :

\- Mais tu vas y arriver. Je t'assure que tu vas tout oublier dès que tu le verras, elle est incroyablement belle. Beaucoup plus que toi en tout cas.

\- Merci, ça fait plaisir. Nikolaj et Charles sont prêts ?

\- Tes témoins sont fin prêts, ils n'attendent plus que toi.

Je hoche la tête, au moins une bonne nouvelle. Mais soudain le doute m'assaille :

\- Ruth ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est normal que je flippe autant ?

Son visage se détend :

\- Évidemment Max. Tu m'aurais vu avant mon mariage. Papa a cru que j'allais faire une syncope tellement mon cœur battait vite. On a dû retarder le mariage d'une demi-heure. Tu ne feras jamais pire que moi. Mais le problème ce n'était pas Guillaume, je voulais passer ma vie avec lui et je le savais. J'avais juste peur de m'engager.

\- Je me suis déjà marié une fois mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'étais pas aussi stressé.

Elle serre ma main :

\- C'est parce que c'est la bonne cette fois. Je ne dis pas que tu n'aimais pas Anja mais Alicia, c'est ton âme-sœur. J'ai vu ton regard quand elle est près de toi, tes yeux s'illuminent et la suivent partout. Tu es complètement fou d'elle et si elle le voulait elle te mènerait par le bout du nez.

Je soupire :

\- C'est déjà le cas.

Ruth s'approche et m'enlace :

\- J'ai retrouvé mon frère i mois, il se marie aujourd'hui avec la plus belle femme du monde et il est complètement gaga. Je ne peux que me réjouir et toi , viens. C'est ton jour profite.

Elle sort de la pièce et je la suis, une seule pensée m'obsède : ma future femme. Je retrouve Nikolaj, Charles et mon père qui m'attendent avec impatience devant la mairie :

\- Alors Max, prêt ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ?! Bien sur que non.

Mon père pose une main sur mon épaule :

\- Tant mieux, si tu l'avais été ç'aurait été étrange.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ! Ils sont heureux que je ne sois absolument pas prêt et que j'ai une énorme boule au ventre. Ce sont eux qui sont étranges !

\- Je trouve dommage qu'on ne puisse célébrer ton mariage à la synagogue, j'aurais aimé marié mon fils sous le regard de Dieu et de sa mère.

Je baisse les yeux :

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, Alicia n'est pas juive. Et je suis sûr que maman nous regarde de la haut, avec Lucy et Nina. Peut-être avec Anja mais j'en doute.

Mon père dépose un baiser sur mon front :

\- Je le sais mon fils et je crois qu'Anja nous regarde aussi. Elle est heureuse que tu sois comblé, tout comme je le suis.

Il me prend dans ses bras protecteurs :

\- Et je sais qu'Alicia l'est aussi. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais encore une fois, tu n'aurais pu mieux choisir ta femme Maximilian. Et tu n'aurais pu mieux choisir le lieu, la ville qui t'a vu naître.

J'acquiesce… Quand soudain je me souviens :

\- Au fait papa, quand le maire a demandé nos noms… Je lui ai donné le nom Maximilian, Magnus, Erik Lehnsherr-Eisenhardt. Je ne veux pas abandonner Lehnsherr, c'est le nom de mes enfants, je ne veux pas changer mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu prennes ça pour un affront, ça n'en est pas un.

Un grand sourire étire son visage :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit juste Eisenhardt. Je comprend, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de continuer à t'appeler Maximilian.

Je hoche la tête :

\- Très bien. Bon, où sont Burton et Richard.

Charles porte deux doigts à sa tempe :

\- Avec Peter et Anton, ils sont sur le parking. Nous n'attendons plus que la mariée.

Il reporte ses doigts à sa tempe :

\- Qui… arrive.

Au même moment, une voiture apparaît au bout de la rue et une série de klaxons la suivent. Je prend une grande inspiration :

\- Bon. On dirait que c'est à moi.

Ruth s'exclame :

\- Vas-y Max ! Va te mettre la corde au cou.

Et Nikolaj renchérit :

\- Je t'offrirai une boîte de mouchoir à chaque anniversaire de mariage.

Je regarde ma fratrie d'un air las :

\- Merci, ça me touche, vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'aller à un peloton d'exécution avec vous.

\- Ne les écoute pas fiston, vas-y.

Je regarde Charles, mon second frère, il sourit :

\- Allez mon ami. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller.

-Tu es plus qu'ami Charles, tu es mon frère au même titre que Nikolaj alors ne m'appelle plus mon ami, ça me rappelle Cuba.

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, je descends les marches de la mairie jusqu'à la voiture d'Eddy. Je l'aperçois au volant mais mon attention est captée par celle qui sort du véhicule. La femme de ma vie, ma fiancée et bientôt ma femme, ouvre la porte et je la redécouvre. Mon cœur s'arrête, elle est divine, sublime, tellement magnifique. Je ne trouve pas les mots et je reste bouche bée devant elle :

\- Ferme la bouche chéri. Que se passe-t-il ?

Je bégaye :

\- Tu es… absolument sublime Alicia.

Elle porte une longue robe blanche qui épouse magnifiquement bien sa silhouette, sa taille et son buste fin. Le haut est parsemé de dentelle tout comme le bas qui est néanmoins plus discret :

\- Heureuse que tu apprécies, je l'ai fait pour toi.

Elle se moque de moi, vraiment pas sympa un jour comme celui là, mais je suis prêt maintenant. Je me ressaisis et prend sa main pour l'attirer contre moi :

\- Eh bien j'adore ça. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

Elle approche son visage du mien :

\- Quand tu veux.

Et elle m'embrasse doucement. Je la serre contre mon cœur et répond à son baiser. Autour de nous, des sifflements retentissent et j'entends quelqu'un, sûrement Raven, qui nous dit d'attendre d'avoir signé avant de, je cite, « nous bécoter en public et faire des choses cochonnes ». Je me sépare donc de mon amour à contrecœur et lance un regard d'assassin à Raven, je suis le pro des regards assassins. Je reporte mon attention sur ma fiancée et enroule un bras autour de ses épaules :

\- Prête ?

\- Maintenant oui.

Elle me sourit, confiante, et m'emmène vers la mairie.

ALICIA POV

\- Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour unir le natif de Leipzig, monsieur _Maximilian, Magnus,_ _Erik Lehnsherr-_ _Eisenhardt_ et mademoiselle _Alicia,_ _Freja, Ofelia Vikander_ par les liens sacrés du mariage. Pour faciliter la compréhension de toutes les personnes présentes, le mariage se déroulera en anglais. Maximilian, fils de Jakob, ici présent, et d'Edie Eisenhardt, qui nous écoute j'en suis sûr, et Alicia, fille de Svante et Maria Fahl Vikander tout deux ici présents, vous êtes ici pour prendre un engagement envers vous mais aussi envers la loi. Selon les textes constitutionnels, le mari doit fidélité, écoute et protection à sa femme. Maximilian, êtes-vous prêt à assumer ces devoirs ?

\- Oui.

\- Alicia, l'épouse doit elle aussi fidélité, écoute et protection à son mari, êtes-vous prêtes à assumer ces devoirs ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Puisqu'il n'y a aucune cérémonie religieuse à suivre, il m'a été demandé de donner les alliances ici-même. Je n'y vois bien-sûr aucun inconvénient alors c'est à vous.

Le fils d'Anton, Sven, âgé d'à peine quatre ans, s'approche de nous avec le coussin sur lequel son posée nos alliances. Erik, car je continuerais à l'appeler Erik, prend l'alliance qui m'est destinée et tout en me l'enfilant au doigt il dit :

\- Alicia, en t'offrant cette anneau, je m'offre à toi. Tu m'as accepté malgré mes défauts, et dieu sait que j'en ai, et pour cela, je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant. Je promet de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à la fin, dans la santé et dans la maladie, dans la joie et les épreuves et de ne jamais te laisser seule. Grâce à toi je suis un homme nouveau et tout en te passant cette alliance au doigt, je pense à notre fille qui aurait dû être là, aujourd'hui, avec nous, mais je pense aussi aux enfants que nous aurons plus tard. Voilà le futur que je veux, avec toi et personne d'autre. Je t'aime Alicia, je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

Ses paroles sont magnifiques, je verse une larme à l'évocation de notre fille mais je me ressaisis bien vite et l'embrasse doucement après les derniers mots. C'est à mon tour maintenant. Je prend l'alliance qui est destinée à Erik, et dit tout en lui passant au doigt :

\- Erik, car tu seras toujours Erik pour moi, en t'offrant cette alliance je te prouve mon amour profond pour toi. Je promet à mon tour de t'aimer et de te chérir, dans la santé et dans la maladie, dans la joie et dans les épreuves et de ne jamais te laisser seul. Je t'accepte toi et tes défauts, et tu sais que moi aussi j'en ai. Je pense souvent à notre fille même si me souvenir d'elle est douloureux. Je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer alors autant le faire maintenant, le futur que tu veux avec moi, sera réellement là dans huit mois, avec la naissance de notre enfant et sache que je le veux aussi ce futur. Je t'ai aimé dès que mon regard s'est posé sur toi. Tu es tout pour moi et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi mon amour.

Je l'ai regardé pendant tout mon discours, et j'ai vu un grand sourire et des larmes de joie sur son visage lorsque je lui ai annoncé ma grossesse. Il me regarde incrédule :

\- Vraiment ?!

J'acquiesce. Tout le monde applaudit dans la salle et il m'embrasse fougueusement. Finalement le bébé bombe en plein milieu de mes vœux n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il rompt doucement le baiser sans pour autant me lâcher la main et se tourne vers le maire. Ce dernier est tout sourire, il demande finalement le silence dans la salle et continue :

\- Après ces vœux absolument magnifiques, passons maintenant au réel engagement civique.

Il dépose deux feuilles devant Alicia et moi :

\- Il me faut votre signature sur les deux feuilles en plus de celles de vos deux témoins.

Nous nous exécutons et signons tous. Le maire reprend les feuilles et se tourne vers nous d'un air solennel :

\- Maximilian Eisenhardt et Alicia Vikander, par les pouvoir qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Erik se tourne vers moi et nous nous embrassons amoureusement. Encore une fois, tout le monde applaudit. Après quelques secondes, je rompt le baiser et chuchote à mon mari :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi mon amour, je t'aime tellement.

La cérémonie se termine et nous sortons de la mairie. Nous sommes attendus par une horde de ballons et de pétales de roses. Nous rions aux éclats, c'est le plus beau jour de notre vie à n'en pas douter. Erik et moi nous embrassons une dizaine de fois pour les photos et nous sommes sans cesse félicités. Après une dizaine de minutes d'embrassades et de rires, nous montons dans les voitures et le convoi se dirige vers la salle des fêtes de Leipzig. Erik prend le volant de notre voiture attitrée et je m'installe sur le siège passager. Il démarre et prend la tête de la file de voitures qui klaxonnent sans interruption. Tout en conduisant il prend ma main dans la sienne. Je le regarde en souriant, il le remarque :

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, j'ai juste du mal a me dire que je suis la femme d'Erik Lehnsherr.

\- Oui enfin techniquement, tu es la femme de Maximilian Lehnsherr-Eisenhardt. Alors comment doit-on t'appeler maintenant ? Madame Lehnsherr ? Vikander-Lehnsherr ? Lehnsherr-Eisenhardt ?

\- Madame Alicia Vikander-Lehnsherr.

\- On va être la famille des noms à rallonge.

Je ris :

\- Comment s'appellera notre enfant alors.

Dès que le mot enfant arrive à ses oreilles, il me regarde amoureusement :

\- Je vais être papa. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Tu l'es déjà.

\- Oui mais là ça sera différent. Et pour le prénom, même si on a le temps, je dois dire que j'aime bien Louise.

\- J'adore, c'est très beau. Pour un garçon, j'aime bien Thomas. Écris à la polonaise ou à l'anglaise. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

Il réfléchit :

\- J'aimais bien Jonas aussi, mais si je choisis le prénom féminin pour ce bébé, alors j'opte pour Tomasz à la polonaise pour le garçon.

\- Va pour Tomasz et Louise.

Nous passons le reste du trajet à parier sur le sexe du bébé avec nos deux familles grâce à l'aide télépathique de Charles. Le résultat n'est pas probant, il y a autant de vote pour une fille que pour un garçon, d'ailleurs Erik parie que c'est une fille et moi un garçon. Arrivés à la salle des fêtes, nous entrons avant tout le monde pour nous assurer que les serveurs sont prêts et les tables toujours aussi belles qu'avant et nous invitons les invités à entrer pour prendre le vin d'honneur. Nous remercions chaque personnes d'être là, une par une. Dès que nous avons terminé, je me love dans les bras de mon époux et il dépose une traînée de baisers dans mon cou :

\- Hmm… Erik, arrête. On est en public je te rappelle.

\- Et alors ?

Je soupire de désespoir, il ne changera jamais, incorrigible. Je me dégage de son étreinte et me tourne pour être face à lui. Il est vraiment sublime lui aussi. Sa barbe est taillée à la perfection, ses cheveux coupés courts et son costume bleu foncé, sûrement hors de prix et payé par Charles, qui s'harmonise parfaitement avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Le voilà mon Apollon. Je l'embrasse après avoir fini ma petite séance de voyeurisme et il m'attire contre lui en me chuchotant au creux de l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime mon amour.

Je pose ma tête contre son torse, je ferme les yeux pour savourer le moment et répond tout bas :

\- Moi aussi mon chéri. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.


	15. Naissances

1 JUIN 1987

ERIK POV

Le chant des oiseaux me tire brusquement du sommeil et de mon rêve agité. Je me redresse sur le lit et regarde autour de moi, je met quelques minutes à reconnaître notre nouvelle chambre.

Nous venons d'acheter une nouvelle maison à dix kilomètres du centre de Stockholm, nous pensions que ça serait mieux pour élever un enfant qu'un appartement deux pièces.

Je passe une main sur mon visage et regarde l'autre côté du lit. Alicia dort paisiblement près de moi. Je me rallonge, prend sa main et dépose un baiser sur son front. Elle est fatiguée, ses traits sont tirés à cause des neufs mois de grossesse, mais heureusement, elle arrive à terme aujourd'hui. Je ferme les yeux et colle mon front contre celui d'Alicia. Son souffle me berce et je me rendors en quelques minutes.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux pour la seconde fois en quelques heures, je suis seul dans le lit. Je me redresse brusquement et regarde autour de moi :

\- Alicia ?

J'entends un gémissement dans la cuisine. Je me lève brusquement et me rue dans la cuisine. Je découvre Alicia appuyée contre le plan de travail, un verre d'eau à la main :

\- Mon amour ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux.

Mon cœur loupe un battement. Je m'approche d'elle et la soutient. Elle pose son verre et se laisse aller contre moi :

\- Je met un pantalon et un t-shirt et on y va ok ?

Elle acquiesce doucement, je me dépêche de m'habiller et revient dans la cuisine. Alicia est appuyée sur la table, elle se tient le dos et pousse des gémissements. Ses contractions empirent. Je lui demande si elle peut marcher mais elle en est incapable. Je la porte donc, avec difficulté je dois bien l'avouer à cause des vingt kilos qu'elle a prit durant la grossesse.

Nous avons appris qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux au troisième mois de grossesse, deux garçons. Lorsque nous l'avons dit à Peter, il s'est mis en tête de trouver pourquoi j'ai plus de jumeaux que la plupart des gens sur Terre, il en est arrivé à la conclusion que j'étais tout simplement très, très fertile. J'ai adoré la tête qu'il faisait lorsqu'il me l'a annoncé.

Je sors donc de la maison, j'installe Alicia le plus confortablement possible dans la voiture, je ferme la porte à distance grâce à mon pouvoir et je prends le volant. Nous arrivons à l'hôpital en quelques minutes et Alicia est prise en charge très rapidement. Pourtant on ne me dit pas d'entrer dans la salle de travail alors que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour Nina. Je suis resté avec Anja, on m'a broyé la main et j'ai vu Nina venir au monde mais pas cette fois. Je reste devant la porte avec peine, j'entends des cris de douleur et je ferme les yeux à chaque fois, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur pour Alicia. Quand une infirmière ouvre la porte, je l'interpelle :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Vous êtes le mari de madame Lehnsherr ?

\- Oui.

\- Écoutez, votre femme perd du sang, les bébés sont mal placés, on va devoir lui faire une césarienne mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne sera pas long. C'est mieux pour elle.

\- Je peux la voir avant que vous commenciez ?

\- Elle est anesthésiée. Je suis désolée monsieur Lehnsherr, nous pensions que vous aviez été pris en charge.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, occupez-vous d'elle, pas de moi.

L'infirmière me laisse et je prends mon mal en patience. Pour éviter d'envisager le pire, je pense à Charles. Il perçoit mes pensées et me répond presque aussitôt :

 _\- Erik ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- On est à la maternité, Alicia accouche mais je ne peux pas être avec elle alors j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un parce que je crois que si je l'entends encore crier une fois, je fracasse la porte. Je ne peux rien faire et je déteste ça._

 _\- On lui fait une césarienne ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Ça te dérange si je jette un coup d'œil pour voir si tout se passe bien ?_

 _\- Vas-y._

 _\- Ah ! L'infirmière a terminé, c'est bon Erik._

 _\- Et Alicia ?!_

 _\- Ils l'endorment._

Je m'alarme :

 _\- Comment va-t-elle ?!_

 _\- Elle a perdu trop de sang, ils doivent l'opérer, surtout Erik ne t'alarme pas, ils sont compétent, ils vont la soigner._

6 HEURES PLUS TARD

Alicia ouvre un œil et se tourne doucement en gémissant. Je lui demande :

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- J'ai mal au ventre.

Je l'embrasse sur le front :

\- C'est normal, mais tu as été formidable, ils sont magnifiques.

Ses deux paupières se soulèvent brusquement :

\- Tu les as vu ?!

\- Oui, un petit garçon blond et un châtain foncé. Ils ont tout les deux des yeux marron. Il n'y a pas photo ce sont des Vikander, ils te ressemblent tellement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs je commence à avoir des doutes quant à l'identité de leur père car ils n'ont absolument rien des Lehnsherr.

Un sourire se forme sur son visage et elle se moque de moi :

\- Au moins ils ont le nom. J'aimerais les voir.

Je m'allonge sur le bord du lit et l'attire contre mon torse en entourant ses épaules de mes bras :

\- Bientôt mon amour, mais tu es trop faible pour le moment.

Elle hoche la tête :

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un second prénom alors. Je te laisse choisir puisque j'ai déjà trouvé Tomasz.

\- J'aimerais un prénom hébreu. Que penses-tu d'Isaac ou de Samuel ?

\- Je préfère Samuel.

\- Très bien, pour le blond et le châtain ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et répond sûre d'elle :

\- Pour le blond.

\- Et pour le parrain et la marraine ?

Dans ma famille, le parrain et la marraine sont choisis à la naissance du bébé et ils donnent le deuxième et le troisième prénom de l'enfant. Ils n'ont pas forcément de rôle religieux, plutôt un rôle symbolique.

\- Eddy et Linn.

\- Je ne sais pas qui choisir entre Charles et Nikolaj, ni entre Raven et Ruth.

\- Demande leur et tu verras. Linn marraine de Samuel et Eddy parrain de Tomasz. Les deux que tu choisiras seront le parrain de Samuel et la marraine de Tomasz, ça te va ?

\- Oui, je leur demanderais tout à l'heure.

Alicia ferme les yeux :

\- J'ai mal c'est horrible.

\- Tu veux un massage.

Elle accepte avec joie alors je m'installe derrière elle et commence à la détendre tout en déposant mes lèvres dans son cou. Elle s'apaise et tombe lentement dans les bras de Morphée puis dans les miens.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, c'est à cause de la douleur alors les médecins la mettent sous sédatifs et on me fait sortir de la chambre. J'en profite pour aller voir mes fils. Sur le chemin, je demande à Charles et à Nikolaj, grâce à l'aide du pouvoir de mon ami, qui veut être le parrain de Samuel. Charles prend la parole en premier en disant qu'il a choisi le troisième prénom de Lucy et qu'il est donc en quelque sorte son parrain mais Nikolaj l'interrompt :

 _\- Je ne veux pas être le parrain alors que je ne le mérite pas, Charles est plus proche de toi Max, choisis le._

 _\- Tu en es sûr ? Je suis le parrain de ton fils tout de même._

 _\- Oui j'en suis sûr, choisis Charles._

 _\- Bon d'accord, alors Charles, une idée de prénom pour Samuel ?_

 _\- Oui mais j'ai peur que ça ne te plaise pas._

 _\- Dis quand même._

 _\- Alexander._

Je ferme les yeux lorsqu'il prononce le prénom et soudain je revois le visage de Havok mais je sourie :

 _\- Très bonne idée Charles._

Je les laisse et profite un peu de mes fils. Ils dorment profondément, les petites mains de Tomasz agrippent un lapin en peluche qu'Alicia et moi avons choisi. Samuel tient le loup que Charles a envoyé, quant au Magnéto que Raven et Peter ont trouvé, il est à côté de son berceau. Je reste planté là, à contempler mes deux merveilleux fils. Les cheveux de Tom, de la même couleur que ceux de sa mère, sont nombreux pour un nourisson, en revanche ceux de Samuel sont plus clairsemés. Leurs tout petits doigts qui serrent les oreilles de leur peluche, leur visage d'ange, tout est magnifique chez eux. Au bout de dix minutes, n'y tenant plus, j'entre dans la pièce et prend Tom dans mes bras. Il ne se réveille pas mais une de ses mains accroche mon pull, l'autre tient toujours son lapin. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil près du couffin de Samuel et caresse sa joue, je ne me lasserai jamais de les regarder.

RUTH POV

Guillaume se gare sur le parking de l'hôpital après une demi et demi de route. Les voies anglaises sont vraiment horribles pour les étrangers, quelle idée de conduire à gauche ? Je préfère Paris vraiment, et Guillaume est d'accord avec moi, il n'a pas arrêté de jurer.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'accueil et demandons la maternité, elle se trouve dans un autre bâtiment, plus petit mais plus silencieux. Je demande à une aide-soignante si nous pouvons voir Alicia mais elle nous apprend qu'elle n'a pas le droit aux visites pour le moment. Cela m'inquiète, l'accouchement s'est-il mal passé ? J'interroge l'infirmière qui me répond qu'il y a eu des complications, mais dans quelques jours avec une transfusion, elle ira mieux. Quand je demande si Maximilian est là, il me donne la peur de ma vie en surgissant devant moi :

\- Ah, vous êtes arrivés.

Je l,enlace rapidement et l'interroge :

\- Comment va Alicia ?

Le visage de mon petit frère s'assombrit :

\- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, ça a été difficile. Je n'ai même pas pu rester dans la salle d'accouchement avec elle.

\- Mais elle s'est réveillée n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, seulement son ventre la faisait tellement souffrir qu'on l'a mise sous sédatifs, là elle dort.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne :

\- Et les p'tits bouts de chou ? Comment vont-t-ils ?

\- Ils vont bien, très bien même. Ils ressemblent à Alicia c'est incroyable.

_ Ils n'ont même pas un petit caractère de Lehnsherr ?

\- Non.

\- Mince.

J'ajoute en riant :

\- Tu es sûr qu'ils sont de toi ?

Il hausse les épaules et sourit :

\- J'espère. Bon j'ai faim, vous avez mangé ?

\- Non, mais est-ce qu'on peut voir les garçons avant ?

\- Euh…

Il paraît embarrassé :

\- Alicia n'a pas encore vu les enfants, j'aimerais qu'elle les voit avant. Je le rassure :

\- Évidemment je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Alors viens, on t'offre à manger pour fêter la naissance de tes fils. Au fait je te présente mon mari, Guillaume.

Max serre la main de Guillaume et mon mari prend la parole :

\- Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance Maximilian.

\- Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer non ?

\- Je pense oui, alors félicitations pour les naissance et pour le mariage. J'aurais aimé venir.

\- Merci beaucoup, j'espère au moins que Ruth t'a ramené la part de gâteau.

\- Oui, elle n'a pas fait long feu.

\- Tant mieux, bon, je prends ma veste et on va manger.

\- Dis bonjour à Alicia si elle est réveillée.

Il acquiesce et rentre dans la chambre 204. Lorsqu'il nous rejoint avec sa veste, il nous emmène dans un restaurant près de l'hôpital.

ALICIA POV

Erik est à mes côtés lorsque je me réveille. Je suis allongée contre lui et lui dort contre moi. Je ferme les yeux et plonge ma tête contre son torse. Mon ventre me fait toujours autant souffrir et je gémis de douleur. Erik se réveille en sursaut quand il m'entend :

\- Oh mon amour.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Sa présence atténue la douleur mais pas assez pour que je l'oublie. Pendant une heure, il reste près de moi et me réconforte alors que la douleur me scie le ventre. Quand une infirmière entre enfin dans la chambre, après qu'Erik ait appelé quelqu'un une heure auparavant, et qu'elle me voit pliée en deux à cause de la douleur, elle me donne des anti douleurs en plus des somnifères. Avant de me rendormir, je demande à Erik :

\- Je veux voir les enfants Erik, montre les moi à mon réveil s'il te plait.

\- Promis chérie, ils seront là. Dors maintenant. Je t'aime.

Je sens à peine le baiser qu'il dépose sur mon front avant de m'endormir.

ERIK POV

Guillaume et Ruth sont allés chez moi, je leur ai donné la clé de la maison pour qu'ils s'installent et leur ai promis de les prévenir quand ils pourront voir les enfants. En attendant qu'Alicia se réveille, je passe mon temps dans les boutiques de l'hôpital. J'achète plusieurs livres pour m'occuper, et deux peluches identiques pour les enfants, des huskys, je n'ai pas résisté, ils ressemblent tellement au chien que j'avais quand j'étais petit en Pologne, Sandor. Après avoir fini mes achats, je remonte dans la chambre d'Alicia et m'installe dans un fauteuil près de son lit. Je remarque un téléphone sur la table de nuit. J'entre le numéro de l'école et j'attends. C'est Jean qui me répond :

\- Allô ?

\- Salut Jean, c'est Erik.

Oh Erik alors ? Comment s'est passé l'accouchement ? Comment vont les garçons ? Et Alicia ?

\- Alicia se repose, ça a été dur. Et les garçons vont très bien.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis trop contente pour toi ! J'imagine que tu veux parler à Peter.

\- Oui je veux bien.

\- Je te le passe tout de suite.

Mon fils prend le téléphone et s'exclame :

\- Salut papa !

\- Salut bonhomme. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Moi ça va mais Alicia est exténuée, elle se repose.

Il s'alarme :

\- Mais ça s'est bien passé ? Les bébés vont bien ? Comment s'appellent-ils ?

\- Ç'a été difficile, mais les bébés vont parfaitement bien, ils s'appellent Samuel et Tomasz.

\- Qui est l'aîné ?

\- C'est si important ?

\- Évidemment, je suis super fier d'être l'aîné moi !

Je hausse les épaules, ça doit être un truc de jumeaux :

\- C'est Samuel le plus grand, de douze minutes.

\- Oh Wanda et moi on a aussi douze minutes d'écart.

Puis il s'exclame :

\- Ils ressemblent à qui ?

Je soupire :

\- Ce sont des Vikander, il n'y a aucun doute. Ils ne me ressemblent absolument pas. Ce sont les portraits crachés d'Alicia, la seule différence c'est que Samuel est blond mais ça aussi c'est du côté suédois.

Peter éclate de rire :

\- Tu es sûr que tu es le père ?

Je secoue la tête en souriant :

\- Franchement j'ai des doutes.

Soudain, je perçois du mouvement à côté de moi. Alicia se réveille :

\- Peter il faut que je te laisse, Alicia n'a pas encore vu les enfants c'est le moment.

\- Dis-lui bonjour de ma part.

\- Ok, au revoir fiston.

Je raccroche et vais chercher les enfants. Ils n'ont le droit de rester que quelques minutes. Quand Alicia ouvre les yeux, je suis de retour dans mon fauteuil avec les garçons. Son visage s'illumine dès qu'elle les voit. Je me lève avec précaution pour ne pas déranger les garçons. Je m'assois sur le lit à ses côtés et elle prend Samuel dans ses bras. Des larmes de joie inondent son visage, elle appuie sa tête sur mon épaule et regarde Tom :

\- Ils sont tellement beaux. Merci de les avoir amenés.

\- Merci à toi chérie, c'est toi qui me fait revivre ces moments là, je pensais que ça n'arriverai plus après Nina.

Je l'embrasse amoureusement :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle se colle à moi et nous restons ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, juste tout les quatre.

RUTH POV

Nous sommes installés provisoirement dans le salon de Max et Alicia. J'ai déposé mes affaires près du canapé mais je n'ai rien déballé, je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler, surtout si on ne reste pas longtemps. Nikolaj et Tommen nous ont rejoints hier dans la soirée. Je suis en train de boire mon café du matin à côté de Tommen quand Maximilian appelle. Je m'habille rapidement et prévient les garçons. Ils me rejoignent et Guillaume nous conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital. Tommen saute dans les bras de son parrain qui nous attend à l'entrée et nous les suivons jusqu'à la chambre d'Alicia. Nous sommes accueillis par son grand sourire, elle est allongée dans son lit, un petit garçon blond sur son ventre, elle lui donne le sein. Heureusement elle n'a pas l'air dérangée par notre présence. Tommen grimpe sur le lit, il n'a que deux ans mais il est très énergique, il embrasse sa tante et caresse la tête du bébé qu'elle tient :

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Samuel.

Il se penche et le regarde téter :

\- C'est mon cousin ?

\- Oui et Tomasz aussi. Il se redresse et cherche autour de lui :

\- C'est qui Tomasz ?

Elle montre le bébé qui dort dans les bras de Max :

\- C'est lui.

Tommen descend du lit et s'approche de Max :

\- Parrain ?

\- Oui ?

\- T'as deux bébés ?!

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est beaucoup !

Nous rions tous devant son air effaré et Nikolaj le prend dans ses bras :

\- Deux cousins, c'est pas génial ça ?

Je les laisse s'amuser et m'approche d'Alicia :

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va.

\- Ils sont magnifiques.

\- Merci.

Samuel arrête de téter et elle demande à Maximilian de lui apporter Tomasz. Alicia me tend Samuel et je le prend délicatement. Elle me regarde en souriant :

\- Tu ne voudrais pas avoir d'enfant ?

\- On essaye depuis quelques temps mais on n'y arrive pas.

\- Il ne faut pas y penser, si tu te focalises dessus, ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci.

\- Tu me remercieras quand tes enfants seront là.

5 JUIN 1987

ALICIA POV

Erik m'aide à ranger mes affaires, j'ai enfin reçu l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital. Nous finissons mon sac et allons à l'accueil pour signer les autorisations de sortie. Je signe la mienne et Erik signe celles des enfants, c'est étrange de voir leurs noms écrits ainsi : Samuel, Alexander, Jonasz Lehnsherr et Tomasz, Michael, Andreas Lehnsherr, ces mots rendent le moment si réel. Nous déposons nos affaires dans la voiture et revenons chercher les enfants. Ils nous attendent de pied ferme.

Lorsque nous arrivons à la maison, nous sommes accueillis par Linn, Edward et le père d'Erik. Joseph prend Samuel dans ses bras et lui chuchote :

\- Bienvenue dans la famille Samuel. Toi aussi Tomasz.

Linn s'approche de Tom et dit :

\- Tu as raison, ils n'ont rien des Lehnsherr. Pas de chance Erik.

\- Bah oui, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai loupé.

Jakob se tourne vers moi et demande :

\- Est-ce qu'ils pleurent tout le temps même quand ils ont mangé ou dormi ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors ce sont bien les tiens Max, il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir.

Tout le monde se moque de mon mari et il lance un regard noir à son père :

\- Merci papa.

\- Pas de quoi fiston.

Les garçons passent de bras en bras durant toute la soirée mais ils fatiguent alors nous allons les coucher. Je reste assise devant le berceau de Tomasz, Erik me rejoint après avoir endormi Samuel. Il s'assoit derrière moi et je me blottis dans ses bras :

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher mon amour, chaque heure de sommeil est précieuse quand ils sont aussi petits.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

\- Je n'allaite pas.

\- Pas faux. Tu m'emmènes ?

\- A vos ordres madame.

Il passe un bras sous mes genoux, un autre dans mon dos et il me soulève. Il prend un air chevaleresque et ouvre la porte de notre chambre d'un grand coup de pied, j'éclate de rire quand il déclare haut et fort :

\- Madame je vous aime.

\- Arrête Erik !

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Il est vraiment incroyable parfois, on dirait un gamin. Il me dépose sur le lit et m'embrasse puis il se déshabille pour se mettre au lit et il se colle contre moi. Je m'endors très rapidement mais deux heures plus tard, les enfants me réveillent.


	16. Fin

2 avril 1990

Samuel POV

Aujourd'hui, on faites l'anniversaire de papa avec parrain Charles. Il a soixante aujourd'hui et même s'il déteste qu'on le lui rappelle parce qu'il dit que ça le vieillit, maman a voulu fêter ça. Tout le monde est venu, papy, parrain, marraine, mes tatas, mes tontons, tout le monde, même cousin Sven est là. Mais malgré le monde je m'ennuie, Tomasz travaille sur une machine avec Hank et Sven en-bas dans le laboratoire du Fauve. Mon frère est très intelligent, trop pour son âge, papa dit que c'est son pouvoir qui se manifeste, enfin une partie parce qu'il a aussi des pouvoirs d'araignée. Moi je l'appelle Spider-Kid mais il veut qu'on l'appelle Spider-Man. On dirait un nom de super-héros, j'aime pas ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un moins que rien à côté alors que je suis l'aîné. Papa dit qu'un jour j'aurais mon pouvoir mais il faut que je sois patient, lui n'a eu le sien qu'à quatorze ans. Puisque personne ne veut jouer avec moi, je sors et marche jusqu'au lac du parc. Je regarde l'arbre sur l'autre rive, du moins ce qu'il en reste. Parrain m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé avec Scott, lui au moins a un pouvoir un peu cool, mais papa surpasse tout le monde, contrôler le métal c'est trop bien ! J'en ai marre d'être faible ! Je veux un pouvoir qui détruit tout sur son passage ! Je veux être comme papa ! Je hurle de rage et soudain l'eau du lac se soulève en une colonne bleue. Mon cri se bloque dans ma gorge et soudain l'eau retrouve le sol et une vague me submerge. Je me retrouve noyé par une tonne d'eau. J'entends la voix de papa qui m'appelle mais je perds connaissance.

Erik POV

Je cours vers le lac et plonge dans les eaux tumultueuses. Je trouve le corps de mon fils grâce à mon pouvoir et le hisse jusqu'à la berge, il se réveille en crachant de l'eau :

\- Sam !

Alicia accourt près de moi et le sert contre elle :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je crois que son pouvoir s'est manifesté. Il n'a rien contrôlé et tout s'est déchaîné.

Je prends Samuel dans mes bras et le ramène à la maison. Je dégouline d'eau tout comme mon fils alors je monte rapidement dans ma chambre, Alicia me suis et évite les questions des autres. Je me sèche et me change pendant qu'Alicia fait de même avec Samuel. Elle le couche dans notre lit, il s'endort tout de suite et nous redescendons pour ne pas le déranger. Charles nous attend en bas de l'escalier :

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il dort.

\- C'était son pouvoir ?

\- Oui. C'était incroyablement puissant, mais il ne contrôle rien et tout est parti de travers.

\- Il va falloir lui apprendre à contrôler très vite son pouvoir, il est trop puissant pour son âge et son pouvoir va croître.

\- On n'en est pas encore là pour l'instant. Laissons le dormir.

Soudain Samuel nous appelle du haut de l'escalier :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ?

Il descend lentement les escaliers, grimpe dans mes bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Il soupire de fatigue :

\- J'ai peur papa.

\- Il ne faut pas Sammy, tu sais ce que je t'ai dit, moi aussi j'ai eu peur de mon pouvoir au début.

\- Oui mais toi t'es super fort.

\- Tu l'es plus que moi chéri.

\- C'est pas vrai, et en plus j'ai tout gâché pour ton anniversaire.

\- Non tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu pour mon anniversaire.

Le soir

Alicia me rejoint dans notre chambre avec Tomasz, Samuel est déjà couché à côté de moi. Ma femme s'assoit contre moi, j'enroule un bras autour de ses épaules et elle appuie sa tête contre la mienne :

\- Les garçons, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Je le sais depuis plus de deux mois et je l'ai dit à votre père alors maintenant c'est à votre tour. Je suis enceinte de trois mois.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère ?!

\- Oui.

\- Dans combien de temps ?

\- Dans 6 mois.

\- C'est trop long.

\- Et oui, mais il faut être patient.

\- On peut dormir avec vous cette nuit ?

\- Vous n'allez pas avoir le choix, toutes les chambres sont occupées, aller venez.

Je m'allonge, Alicia se love contre moi, puis Samuel et enfin Tomasz se colle à sa mère.

26 septembre 1990

Notre petite Louise est née ce midi, ses deux frères sont très excités et impossibles à tenir en place. Nikolaj est le parrain, Raven la marraine.

Le jour de ses sept ans, elle va manifesté une affinité plus que fragrante avec l'électricité lorsque Tomasz va se prendre une décharge pour lui avoir caché son cadeau.


End file.
